Vida em Família
by Pacifica Casull
Summary: O Mestre do Santuário pede para Camus ser professor na Sibéria de Izack e Hyoga.Camus,faz amizades e também conhece uma moça que irá mudar sua vida e de seus pupilos;trasformando sua vida e fazendo laços de amor,alegria e família.Romance hétero. ECCHI OC
1. Uma Missão Para Camus

Vida em Família:

Camus sempre gostou de viver em harmonia com seus amigos e buscou para si mesmo um lugar ao Sol,onde pudesse sentir a alegria de ter uma família baseada em afeto,amizade,companheirismo e respeito.

Ele que apesar de viver cercado de amigos,sentia falta de ter laços mais fortes,laços familiares e isso acabou acontecendo em sua vida,com a chegada de seus pupilos Izack e Hyoga.Mas a melhor surpresa para ele é ter conhecido uma moça que mudaria para sempre a sua vida,trazendo dias mais felizes e acolhedores,formando assim uma alegre rotina de amor,trabalho e muita união.

Esta é uma história que se passa com o Cavaleiro de Ouro,Camus de Aquário,quando foi designado pelo mestre do Santuário para treinar essas duas crianças:Izack e Hyoga.Esta é a história destes tempos:

Parte 1:Uma Missão Para Camus

Estava um lindo dia de verão,quando o mestre do Santuário chamou Camus para a seu escritório.

Um guarda chegou até a casa de Aquário com um envelope,e o entregou a Camus,dizendo ser uma mensagem do Mestre.

Camus: - Obrigado,Selon...e pode voltar para o seu posto. - Camus abriu cuidadosamente o envelope e tirou um papel timbrado dela.A carta tinha a marca de Athena, o brasão do Santuário e o selo do Mestre.Na cor dourada e vermelha,tudo muito bonito e vistoso.Ele leu o conteúdo da carta,que dizia assim:

"Prezado Cavaleiro Camus da Décima Primeira Casa Zodiacal do Signo de Aquário:

Eu,o Mestre do Santuário,em nome da nossa Venerável Deusa Athena,venho por meio desta,informar que o Senhor Camus,Cavaleiro de Ouro da Casa de Aquário,foi convidado pelo digníssimo Mestre do Santuário a uma audiência em seu escritório,à fim de tratar assuntos de seu interesse.

A hora estipulada para tal reunião é à partir das 2 horas da tarde.

Assinado: Mestre do Santuário;representante da Deusa Athena.

PS: Venha para tal ocasião trajado com a armadura dourada completa."

- Tenho que ir ver o Mestre!!Mas com tantas coisas pra fazer...!!Vou acabar me atrasando, e estou sem armadura!Milo vai ter que quebrar o meu galho dessa vez!! - Camus saiu em disparada até sua casa,onde lavou seu rosto suado e vestiu sua armadura,pois não poderia ver o Mestre desmazelado,isto seria um acinte.Então foi se encontrar com seu melhor amigo,Milo e lhe contou a notícia e também lhe pediu para tomar conta das suas coisas.

- Ai...Camus,pode deixar que cuido da sua casa de Aquário também!!Vai logo ver o Mestre para não deixá-lo furioso com a sua demora!! - Disse Milo rindo um pouco ao lembrar das broncas que o Mestre dava às vezes no Santuário.Pois tinha dias que ele acordava de mau humor,querendo "chutar o balde",e em outros ele era o senhor gentileza em pessoa... - Têm dias que eu penso que ele seria o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos...tanhanha mudanças súbitas de humor...Hahaha. - Ele deu um tapinha nas costas de Camus,este estava visivelmente nervoso e preocupado. - Vá enfrentar a "fera" sem medo!!

Então,Camus saiu correndo em disparada até a Sala do Mestre,e dali seguiu até uma porta onde se encontra o escritório do mestre.Camus está arfando de tanto correr,seu rosto está vermelho devido ao esforço de correr mais rápido do que deveria,pois não queria se atrasar,para o encontro com o Mestre,que é uma pessoa muito rigorosa.Ele entrou cautelosamente na sala,e fez uma reverência ao Grande Mestre do Santuário.

Era uma sala ampla,com paredes forradas de madeira avermelhada e com alguns detalhes bonitos em revestimento de mármore,verde claro,com enfeites em alto relevo,mostrando cenas grandiosas de Athena com espada em punho envolta em nuvens e ao seu lado guerreiros valentes com armaduras sagradas.

O teto era decorado com lindos afrescos representando Athena em seu trono,flores e ramagens com folhas,e corujas,o símbolo da Deusa da Sabedoria e da Guerra.

O lustre era médio e com cúpula dourada.

O piso era em mármore verde e branco alternados.E no chão um grandioso tapete azul escuro e dourado, com desenhos formando as casas zodiacais.

Há apenas uma janela reta e comprida com batente de madeira envernizada de cor avermelhada;com cortinas finas de seda branca bordada de fios dourados com desenhos de estrelas e Sol.

Uma bonita escrivaninha grande de madeira avermelhada e com lindos entalhes com símbolos zodiacais,está posicionada na frente da cadeira onde o mestre está sentado.Na escrivaninha,há um porta canetas bem cheio,alguns papéis,livros,carimbos e uma xícara com um píres de chá que está vazio.

Na frente da escrivaninha duas cadeiras de boa madeira avermelhada com entalhes zodiacais,e com assentos de veludo azul,bem macio.

Atrás dele há uma estante de madeira avermelhada,cheia de livros que está fechada com um vidro de cristal fino traslúcido.

Nas outras paredes há mais estantes de livros,bebidas,troféus e artefatos diversos;e também muitas fotos de cavaleiros e amazonas,do Santuário,de Asgard,diplomas,etc; e quadros de Athena, e com motivos gregos penduradas em vários cantos da sala.

Também há dois sofás de veludo de dois lugares na cor azul escuro com frisos dourados em linhas sinuosas.Estes estavam de frente a uma mesinha de madeira avermelhada,coberta com uma toalha de renda dourada,com um candelabro de bronze em cima dela,com uma vela azul nela.

- Pode se sentar,Camus. - Disse o mestre com autoridade. - Camus olhou para o mestre com respeito,tirou seu capacete e depois sentou-se na cadeira à sua frente,deixando o capacete em seu colo.

O Mestre estava vestido com uma túnica azul escuro,com bordados dourados de desenho de estrelas e uma faixa de seda dourada na cintura.Usava uma máscara dourada que lhe escondia seu rosto,deixando apenas seus cabelos cor azul escuro aparecerem.

- Muito bem,Camus,eu te chamei até aqui,para que você cumpra uma missão para mim:Quero que você se mude para a Sibéria e treine um garoto que ali irá estar em poucos dias.Ele se chama Izack,tem 7 anos. - Ele segura a ficha do garoto e dá uma lida rápida nela,para conferir. - Ele é órfão,e foi encontrado num orfanato em Moscou,na Rússia,demonstrando grandes talentos,que foram descobertos por nossos Cavaleiros com poderes sensitivos e que eu pude também sentir este potencial latente,que precisa ser lapidado,para ser um Cavaleiro.Por isso resolvemos que seria melhor pra ele ser treinado nas artes do Cosmo por você,Camus,pois existe uma afinidade de poderes entre vocês dois,pois são poderes do mesmo elemento,o que facilitaria ainda mais o treinamento. - Você está de acordo com iso,Camus? - Disse o Mestre descansando a ficha do garoto na mesa,enquanto encarava Camus nos olhos,como que aguardando sua resposta.

- Sim,Mestre...perfeitamente,como o senhor queira!Para mim seria uma grande honra treinar este garoto!!

- Então você irá mesmo...Ótimo!!Vamos providenciar para você uma passagem de avião e outra de trem para a Sibéria.Terá todas as suas despesas pagas e receberá lá o seu pagamento,num banco de sua escolha.O treinamento será por aproximadamente sete anos,e se houver mais alunos com similaridades de Cosmos,também o enviaremos para que o treine.Será sempre avisado por cartas de quaisquer asuntos relacionados ao Santuário.Assine aqui por favor. - Ele ofereceu uma caneta para Camus assinar o contrato.Ele assinou o contrato e mais papéis importantes.O Mestre explicou todos os detelhes de viagens e treinamento para ele. - Agora pode se retirar e vá no dia combinado fazer a sua viagem.

Camus se levantou,fez uma reverência ao mestre e em seguida pôs o seu capacete e saiu do escritório.

Ele foi correndo contar a novidade para seu amigo Milo.Este estava tomando um café e comendo algumas torradas com geléia,na hora do descanso,em sua casa.

- Está servido?É de amoras e está muito bom!!Tem café aqui,está bem quente!! - Disse com a boca cheia de torradas ,olhando um Camus cansado de tanto correr. - Senta aí,homem;descanse e tome um café!!

- O Mestre quer que eu treine um garoto na Sibéria,daqui à 8 dias...- Ele mostrou a papelada para Milo,que pegou com as mãos sujas de geléia.Camus serviu-se de café e alguns biscoitos de baunilha. - Cuidado para não sujar meus documentos!! - Ele estava aflito com as mãos sujas de Milo.

-Humm...Izack...7 anos... - Disse com a boca cheia de torrada e fazendo muito barulho com elas enquanto lia os papéis. - Muito bom...acho que você consegue dar conta,sim,Camus...Você é bom e têm jeito com crianças... - Disse com um sorriso de otimismo,enquanto entregava os papéis para seu amigo.

- Obrigado,amigo...sei que posso contar contigo.Assim que chegar,vou te dar meu endereço para que venha a me visitar um dia. - Disse dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo e se levantando da cadeira em seguida,após tomar seu café. - Vou indo...tenho que ir pra casa e guardar minhas coisas está ficando tarde...deve ser umas 4 horas!!Até mais... - Disse enquanto dava um aceno pra Milo.

Camus ficou muito contente pelo Mestre o ter escolhido para ser professor de um iniciante nas artes do Cosmo.Para ele,este é um grande privilégio,pois sempre teve como a paciência,uma de suas grandes virtudes e deseja mostrar seu valor como Cavaleiro,professor e pessoa humana para si mesmo,seus amigos,o Grande Mestre e todo o Santuário...

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	2. Viagem Para a Sibéria

Parte 2: Viagem Para a Sibéria

Parte 2: Viagem Para a Sibéria.

Passados oito dias desde que Camus foi chamado pelo Mestre para ser o professor de um menino chamado Izack,Camus se sente muito ansioso.

Tamanha ansiedade se reflete na maneira bem rápida em que ele arrumou suas coisas.Pois esse sempre foi o desejo dele,de ser o mestre de algum aluno,indicado pelo Santuário.E provar o seu valor como um digno Cavaleiro de Ouro,um nobre defensor de Athena.

Estava uma tarde muito bonita quando Milo chegou na casa de Camus.Ele bateu na porta e chamou pelo seu nome,quando Camus abriu a porta,já vestido para sair do Santuário.

- Oi,Camus,meu amigo...Você já vai embora? - Ele ficou surpreso por encontrá-lo assim,já com tudo organizado.

- É...eu devo ir sim.Entre logo!! - Milo entrou e em seguida Camus fechou a porta. - Estou terminando de arrumar minha bagagem,não quero me esquecer de nada! - Disse enquanto checava cuidadosamente cada mala. - Ainda faltam algumas horinhas...veio aqui se despedir de mim?

Camus estava vestido com um paletó cinza,uma calça azul escura e camisa azul bem clara,ainda sem gravata.Usava sapatos pretos.Seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo bem arrumado.No bolso um óculos de Sol.Um sobretudo cor de grafite estava pendurado numa cadeira,junto com uma gravata cinza.

Havia algumas malas no chão,e entre elas se destacava a caixa com sua armadura de ouro.

- Eu queria te convidar antes de você sair,para tomar uma cerveja comigo lá na cidade.Pode ser?

Camus: - Sim...claro que pode!Mas antes quero te deixar algumas coisas pra você que seriam legais te dar.Têm muitas coisas como esse equipamento de som,onde costumo escutar minhas músicas que eu não poderei levar.Senão ficará pesado na bagagem,e também algumas coisas que estão guardadas nesta gaveta neste armário,são coisas para treinos,não vou levar tudo. - Disse apontando para as coisas.

- Ah,tá!Pode deixar que eu fico com tudo,e caso queira as coisas de volta é só me pedir,viu? - Ele deu um sorriso amistoso,enquanto examinava algumas peças.

Camus: - Nem sei se eu vou ficar mesmo sete anos como o Mestre falou...vai depender de muitas coisas,como novos alunos,e outras coisas... - Ele pôs cuidadosamente a gravata em seu pescoço,enquanto se olhava num espelho para ver se ficava bem arrumada. - Pronto.Acabei!!

- Então podemos ir!!Deixe suas coisas aqui,que depois chamaremos alguém para nos ajudar com as malas. - Ele foi abrindo a porta e puxando Camus pelo braço.

Os dois desceram do Santuário e foram até um barzinho na cidade tomar uma cerveja.

Ele tinha cadeiras e mesas ao ar livre,com guarda-sóis para proteger os clientes.Camus e Milo sentaram-se em uma delas;a que fica de frente para o Santuário.

Uma moça vestida com um uniforme laranja e avental branco se dirige até eles e pergunta sobre o pedido.

-Duas cervejas,por favor. - Ele olhou para Camus com um sorriso no olhar. - Pode deixar que dessa vez eu pago,Camus!Vou ficar longe do meu melhor amigo por muito tempo,e por isso quero fazer um brinde te desejando boa sorte em sua nova tarefa!!

A moça saiu por alguns minutos,depois de anotar os pedidos,e depois veio trazendo numa bandeja duas cervejas numa caneca.Ele serviu a Milo e a Camus.

- Obrigado. - Quando a moça se retirou,ele pegou a caneca e a levantou com a mão. -Vamos,Camus!!Vamos brindar para um novo começo pra você!!

- É o que eu mais desejo,amigo...será que tudo dará certo? Que serei respeitado pelos meus alunos...? Que eles irão gostar de mim? - Ele levantou também a caneca com a mão e olhou para Milo com dúvidas no olhar.

- Ah...vamos brindar logo!!É claro que seus alunos te respeitarão e vão ser legais contigo!!Você tem bom coração,é isso que importa!! - Disse sorrindo com olhar que demostrava confiança. - Vamos brindar...SAÚDE!! - Eles juntaram suas canecas que tilintaram,despejando algumas gotículas de cerveja no rosto deles.E em seguida beberam um pouco da cerveja e descansaram as canecas na mesa.

-Viu,só..? Não foi tão difícil assim...Pena que Aldebaran não está aqui,pois ele ia gostar de estar aqui com a gente!!Hehehe.

- É...vou embora sem poder me despedir de alguns deles,nossos companheiros... - Ele engoliu um pouco de cerveja e olhou pra direção do Santuário,que dava pra ser visto dali.

Ficaram ali conversando por algum tempo,sobre as suas vidas e as boas lembranças do Santuário e também sobre as coisas novas que esperam por Camus na Sibéria.

Camus olhou para o seu relógio no pulso e preocupado com a hora,tomou o último gole de cerveja.

- Nossa,é mesmo...o tempo passa bem depressa,que horas são? -Ele notou a aflição no semblante de Camus,pois sabe muito bem que ele é um homem que gosta de fazer as coisas com muito cuidado,para não decepcionar as pessoas que estão à sua volta.Então,Milo tira o dinheiro da carteira e paga as duas cervejas,chamando a moça,que recebe o dinheiro dele.

Camus: - Quase cinco horas...devo ir para o Santuário,já! E pegar a minha bagagem... -Ele se levantou da cadeira,no que é seguido por Milo.

Quando chegaram no Santuário,se despediram dos amigos:Cavaleiros e Amazonas de Ouro,Prata e Bronze;alguns aspirantes à cavaleiros que ele conhecia;e outras pessoas que trabalhavam no Santuário.

Milo se ofereceu para acompanhá-lo até o aeroporto e pediu ajuda para algumas pessoas do Santuário,para ajudarem com sua bagagem.Mas Camus fez questão de ir sozinho levando a sua armadura de Ouro que estava na caixa,pois ela é preciosa demais para estar nas mãos de outra pessoa,senão ele mesmo.

Depois de alguns minutos num táxi,chegaram no aeroporto,onde depois de esperar pelo checking,onde ficou um tempo conversando com Milo para matar o tempo,vôo dele foi anunciado.

- É o meu vôo.Tenho que ir,Milo!Vou sentir muita falta de você,das nossas conversas,dos nossos amigos do Santuário e das outras coisas...Venha me visitar quando puder.Te dei meu endereço,ontem,não foi?-Ele estava um pouco triste por um lado e contente por outro...pois vai sair de um lugar que viveu por muito tempo,e onde fez grandes e valorosos amigos,para ir para uma terra desconhecida,com gente estranha.Mas também é uma chance de conhecer gente nova,fazer amizades e treinar um garoto e provar seu valor como professor e Cavaleiro e como homem.

- Sim,você me deu...e poderemos nos falar também por telefone,por carta...e te visitarei um dia,sim!!Boa sorte,amigo!! - Ele abraçou Kamus e deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas e depois apertaram as mãos numa saudação.E se despediu dos outros colegas do Santuário que vieram lhe ajudar com as malas.

Camus se virou e ficou de costas para Milo;e foi caminhando solitariamente até um corredor,até que Milo não o visse mais.Milo então foi embora com os outros colegas do santuário,enquanto Camus já embarcava no avião.

A viagem demorou por várias horas entre conexões.E então finalmente ele chega em Moscou,onde pega um trem que o leva até a Sibéria.Já se passaram uns dias quando ele finalmente consegue chegar até o vilarejo em que está indicado na papelada que ele recebeu do Mestre e nas informações ditas por ele.

Camus chegou cansado,faminto e o que ele mais deseja é descansar da longa viagem que percorreu.

Na entrada da cidade,ele é recebido por um senhor com quase sessenta anos e por sua linda filha que aparentava ter menos de 18 anos.

O homem se aproximou de Kamus e o cumprimentou,com uma expressão benevolente. - Meu nome é Mikail e esta é minha filha Katya.E estamos aqui para ajudá-lo.Soube que o Mestre do Santuário o enviaria para a nossa terra para treinar jovens meninos,para se tornarem Cavaleiro.

- Sim...é verdade.Meu nome é Camus e sou Cavaleiro de Ouro,representante da constelação de Aquário. -Ele estava visivelmente abatido da viagem,louco para descansar.Mas ele notou que a filha do homem é bonita e que estava o observando com muita atenção.

Ela estava maravilhada por ver um Cavaleiro de Ouro nestas terras.A moça é muito linda:Têm lindos olhos liláses e cabelos louro-platinados,feições delicadas,com um corpo esguio e alta na estatura.Mas tinha formas curvilíneas demostrando ser o corpo de uma mulher já formada,mal saída da adolescência.

- Têm uma cabana que será usada pelo senhor e por seus alunos.Ela tem três quartos,banheiro,cozinha,sala e outras dependências. Minha filha Katya irá ajudar com a limpeza e irá preparar reifeições para você e seus alunos.Além de quaisquer tarefas relacionadas com a casa. - O homem o levou até a cabana e Camus com a moça também entraram.Camus viu tudo e gostou muito do lugar que irá morar por sete anos. - Alguns rapazes do vilarejo irão trazer suas malas para dentro da casa,e então poderá descansar melhor.Minha filha irá mais tarde lhe trazer o jantar. - Ele percebeu que Camus estava visivelmente cansado e antes de se retirar,lhe entregou as chaves da casa.

Assim que o homem saiu e sua filha também,Camus foi até o quarto que fica na parte de cima da casa,tirou seu sobretudo,paletó,sapatos e calças;ficando só de cuecas e camiseta,e entrou dentro das grossas cobertas para dormir.Não queria saber de mais nada naquele momento...só de recobrar suas energias e descansar para amanhã estar pronto para um novo dia...

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	3. Um Novo Lar

Parte 3:Um Novo Lar

Já se passavam das 8 horas da manhã,quando Camus acorda com o barulho de alguém dentro da casa.Ele ignora e volta a dormir.Passados alguns minutos,ele se assusta quando uma moça entra no seu quarto.

- Ai...quem está aí... –Ele acorda com preguiça e observa ao seu redor,e vê a garota ali,na sua frente,segurando uma camisa sua. – O que está fazendo?

- EU?Bem...estou recolhendo suas roupas sujas pra lavar. - Ela cheira a camisa e tampa rapidamente o nariz,com cara de nojo. – Está com cheiro de suor,precisando ser limpa.

- Também pudera...fiquei alguns dias sem poder tomar banho...sabe como são as longas viagens...-Ele coçou a cabeça com a mão. – Moça...como se chama?

- Meu nome é Katya,e meu pai me disse que o senhor se chama Camus e veio da Grécia,certo?Eu vi você lá,mas fiquei com um pouco de vergonha de me dirigir à você,por causa de meu pai.Ele me deixa um pouco constrangida...

- Sim..é verdade. – Ele se levanta da cama,e vai até o banheiro,onde olha seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro.

-Ai...preciso fazer a barba e tomar um bom banho...estou péssimo!

A moça se sente um pouco envergonhada,por ele se encontrar apenas de cueca samba canção azul com bolinhas pretas e camiseta branca de meia manga. Ainda mais ele sendo um homem...

Camus estava com uma péssima aparência:Os cabelos desmazelados,a barba por fazer,a roupa fedendo a suor,tudo denunciando a falta de banho.

Katya tratou de juntar as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão e as pôs numa cestinha de plástico azul que levava consigo.

Ela então tratou de arrumar o quarto de Camus,trocando toda roupa de cama.

O quarto de Camus é simples,porém bonito:

Tem uma janela retangular de madeira clar,onde uma cortina de renda branca a cobria.Esta estava presa com cordinhas amarradas por um laço branco.

O teto é de madeira clara ripada,com um lustre simples de metal trabalhado com adornos em forma de folhas e ramagens.

As paredes são parcialmente pintadas de branco,e na parte de baixo,no nível do chão,têm um revestimento de madeira clara.Nela há alguns quadros com pinturas à óleo com temas de casas,cisnes voando e ursos polares.

Há um armário desses de guardar roupa,grande e de madeira bem trabalhada,com entalhes de pinhas e ramagens encrustada nele.Há espelho verticais e cristalinos nas duas portas maiores do armário.

Uma cama de casal,com madeira clara e entalhes de desenho de pinhas e ramagens.Onde Katya põem lençóis limpos,cobertor cor de caramelo,bem felpudo,e uma linda colha re retalhos em cima dela e almofadas coloridas.

Ao lado da cama,duas mesinhas de cabeceira,de madeira clara e entalhes ricamente elaborados com desenhos de ramagens e pinhas.Em cima de cada uma delas há dois abajures,de cerâmica branca pintada com desenhos de motivos florais e com uma cúpula de cristal trabalhado com relevo de flores.

No chão,um piso de tábuas de madeira clara encerada,e com um lindo tapete fofo,marrom,vermelho,verde e bege com desenhos de ramagens,flores e folhas.

Camus foi se barbear enquanto Katya terminava de arrumar o quarto.

- O que é isto...?-Ela viu uma linda caixa dourada com o desenho de uma estrela em cima e nas laterais uma figura feminina segurando uma ânfora.E então passou a mão por sobre a caixa,se agachando para observar melhor os detalhes.

-Não mexa aí...É a minha armadura de ouro. –Camus estava apreensivo com a atitude da garota,parando de usar a lâmina na hora.

-Desculpe...eu não sabia..!!-Ela ficou constrangida e seu semblante demonstrava vergonha,desviando em seguida seu olhar do de Camus.

-Tudo bem...não foi nada...deixa pra lá.Você não tinha como saber o que era isso.A culpa é minha por não ter te dito sobre ela. –Camus se sentia com remorso por ter sido rude com suas palavras,e queria consertar isso...-Mais tarde eu posso te mostrar. – Deu um sorriso,para confortá-la.

Katya olhou para ele com um singelo sorriso e mais aliviada,disse: - Então tá...Está com fome,senhor?

-Sim, muita fome!Eu vou tomar banho,assim que terminar a minha barba.Eu gostaria se possível de comer uma omelete com torradas e um café,pode ser?

-Pois não,senhor Camus!-Ela recolheu o restante das roupas expalhadas no chão.-Vai querer que eu o ajude a tirar suas coisas da mala?

-Ah...não precisa se preocupar com isso que eu mesmo faço!Obrigado.-Ele sorriu para Katya enquanto passava a toalha em seu rosto.

-Então já estou indo.-Levou a cesta consigo e saiu do quarto de Camus,fechando a porta.

Enquanto Katya ia na cozinha preparar o desjejum de Camus,este foi tomar um banho.

Para ele é um alívio depois de tanto tempo sem poder fazer isso.

Assim que acabou seu banho e vestiu uma camisa azul e calça marrom clara e sapatos pretos,pôs um casaco preto por cima.Ajeitou seus cabelos e pôs uma loção em seu rosto.

O cheirinho gostoso daquela omelete invadia os ambientes da casa,chegando até seu quarto.Camus achou maravilhoso o aroma da comida sendo preparada;ainda mais com a fome que estava sentindo.

Ele desceu rapidamente as escadas,indo para a cozinha mais adiante.

A cozinha é no estilo semelhante as das cozinhas holandesas,mas com toques rústicos rurais.

O teto é todo com forro de tábuas corridas de madeira clara,onde pendia dele uma lamparina com formato de tulipa invertida.

As paredes,pintadas de branco,e parcialmente nas beiradas forradas de azulejos azuis-rei e branco,em desenhos de losângulos,com estampas florais em azul.

Há uma bonita janela retangular de madeira clara na frente da pia,onde uma fina cortina de renda branca estava com as duas metades separadas e presas com cordinhas de fitas brancas.

Os armários são todos de madeira clara,mas pintados de azul-rei,na moldura do vidro onde se podia ver os utensílios de cozinha,como pratos,copos e louças diversas de porcelana. Os puxadores dos armários são de porcelana branca,com desenho de uma rosa azul,em cada um deles.

Eles encaixam com perfeição os eletrodomésticos,como uma geladeira,um fogão à gaz e um outro fogão à lenha.

Há na outra extremidade uma mesa retangular,muito bonita de madeira clara,que tem uma linda toalha branca e azul com desenhos de rosas azus.As cadeiras são do mesmo tipo de madeira da mesa e combina perfeitamente com ela.

O piso é de azulejos cinza-azulados.E embaixo de onde está a mesa,há um tapete azul bem simples.

Katya estava terminando de preparar a refeição,quando Camus chegou na cozinha e sentou-se numa das cadeiras da mesa que fica na parte da copa,da cozinha.

A moça ao perceber sua chegada,virou-se na direção dele e pôs pratos,talheres e as comidas em cima da mesa.

- Hum...vejo que tudo deve estar bem saboroso,pois estou muito faminto,Katya!!-Disse enquanto se servia de uma boa xícara de café. –Sente-se você também!!venha me fazer companhia na mesa!!

-Eh...claro,se assim desejar...-Ela pôs um pedaço de omelete no prato dele e se sentou.Em seguida o olhou atentamente,observando se ele iria gostar ou não de sua comida,enquanto ele dava uma garfada na omelete.

-Muito bom,moça!Muito bom mesmo,está gostosa esta omelete!!Você cozinha do jeito que eu gosto!!Adoro comida caseira!!-Ele se seviu de mais um pedaço da omelete e também de um molho de yogurte que derramou sobre ela.

Ela sorriu e ficou com o rosto corado,graças às palavras de Camus.E ficou o obsevando,com a mão direita segurando seu rosto e o cotovelo debruçado na mesa.Vê-lo degustar seus quitutes é a felicidade divina para Katya,pois desejava agradar da melhor maneira possível este homem que para seu pai e todos do vilarejo é importante.E não é só isso!!Ele é lindo,agradável e gentil.

-Senhor...que bom que gostou da minha comida!!Tem algo mais que deseje comer?

-Não precisa se preocupar mais comigo,pois tudo que está nesta mesa é o suficiente pra mim.-Ele se serviu de uma salsicha e mais um pouco de café também.-Coma junto

comigo também!!Ah...e não me chame de senhor!!Meu nome é Camus!!

-Ah...sim...Camus..-Ela ficou corada,desviando-se do seu olhar,pegou uma xícara de café. – Só vou tomar um pouco deste café,porque já fiz meu desjejum antes de você.

-Se não for muito,gostaria de te pedir que se possível fosse tomar café da manhã todos os dias comigo?Não gosto de fazer refeições sozinho. -Ele teminou de comer a salsicha e pegou um pedaço de pão e o megulhou no molho de yogurte.

-Claro que sim,se for de sua vontade...-Ela deu um sorriso e olhou para o rosto dele.

-Pode depois deste desjejum me mostrar o povoado e tudo por aqui?-Ele tomou um gole de café e pegou uma pêra.

-Sim,têm muitas coisas que precisa conhecer e que vai gostar!!-Ela se sentiu muito contente por ele a ter confiado nela.Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Sim. -Ele tomou um gole do café enquanto olhava para a moça.

-Você é grego?Porque me disseram que os cavaleiros vêm do Santuário,lá na Grécia...

-Não.Sou francês.Moça,nem todos os cavaleiros que vivem no Santuário nasceram na Grécia.Temos muitos lá que vieram de outros países,como Shura que é da Espanha,Aldebaran do Brasil e a Amazona Marin que é do Japão.

-Amazona?!-Vocês têm lá mulheres que lutam?! –Ela ficou fascinada com ese assunto,pois o Santuário é um lugar no seu imaginário fascinante e misterioso.

-Sim,têm muitas mulheres que lutam por lá.Mas existem regras pra elas poderem o originalmente as lutas deveriam ser coisas para os homens,para que uma mulher lute ela deve proteger seu rosto com uma máscara.E assim os homens esqueçem que estão lutando com uma mulher,e se concentram melhor em suas lutas.São regras de Athena,nosssa Deusa.

-Mas nenhum homem pode vê-las?...-Ela ficou um pouco decepcionada...

-A menos que eles se amem,caso haja amor e ela queira mostrar o seu rosto.Se um homem qualquer a ver sem máscara,ela só tem duas opções:Matar o homem ou amá-lo.

-Ai...que coisa mais triste...

-São regras de Athena e só ela que pode mudá-las.

-O Santuário deve ser um lugar bem bonito...gostaria de conhecê-lo um dia...

-É um lugar também muito perigoso,pois existem pessoas de má índole que às vezes aparecem por lá para nos importunar.Temos o dever de proteger,mas ainda assim é perigoso viver lá,pois nunca se sabe o que pode vir a acontecer!!-Ele limpou sua boca com o quardanapo e olhou pra ela.-Agora você pode me mostrar o vilarejo? –Disse com um sorriso,para dar-lhe um pouco de ânimo.

-Ah,claro que sim!!Com certeza!!-Ela sorriu e se levantou,recolhendo as comidas que sobraram da mesa e as guardando.

-Ótimo!Deixe-me ajudá-la com isto?-Disse com um simpático sorriso.

-Ah..não precisa não!Mas se quiser...pode...-E ela deu um sorriso pra ele.

Assim que terminaram tudo,eles foram até lá fora.Camus pegou um casaco grosso de camurça cor de caramelo com capuz e Katya vestiu seu casaco com detalhes em cacherere cor de vinho e felpudo e enrolou um cachecol rosa no pescoço.

Estava um bonito dia ensolarado,mas ainda sim com um pouquinho de neve que derretia.Na Sibéria o verão chega um pouco mais atrasado do que no resto do mundo...

-Venha comigo que eu vou te apresentar para os moradores mais conhecidos e próximos do nosso povoado. –Seu rosto estava corado e seu sorriso iluminava seu semblante.Camus viu o quanto ela é bela e delicada.

-Sim,seria realmente ótimo.

Eles andaram mais alguns metros e encontraram uns homens sentados numa mesinha próximo a uma oficina de carpintaria.Eles estavam tomando café e comendo bolo de frutas.

-Estes são:Dimitri,Nikolai,Sergei e Yuri.Trabalham aqui e também na madereira.Fazem muitas coisas bonitas aqui na oficina.Pessoal,este é o Camus,ele veio do Santuário lá na Grécia para ser instrutor de cavaleiros!!-Ela estendeu o dedo indicador e foi apontando o dedo para cada um deles,q faziam reverência para Camus.

-Prazer em conhecê-los,senhores.-Camus se sentia um pouco constrangido,talvez envergonhado,pois este ainda assim era um ambiente ainda novo e desconhecido pra ele,com gente nova...e acredita que levará um pouco de tempo para se acostumar a tudo isso.

Nicolai é o mais velho deles,olhos azuis,bem alto,cabelos castanhos claros grisalhos e com 55 anos;casado e tem 3 filhos,uma filha casada de 24 e outra de 14,e um garoto de 12 anos.

Dimitri é só um pouco mais novo,na faixa dos 30,cabelos ruivos e com barba curta,olhos verdes.E tem dois filhos:Um de 9 anos e uma menina de 5 anos.

Yuri e Sergei são dois primos:Sergei tem 22 anos,cabelos loiros cor de mel,corpo atlético e olhos amarelos.Ele tem uma namorada de 16 anos.Yuri é o mais novo deles,tem cabelos verdes,olhos cinza-claros e tem apenas 17 anos.É um aprendiz na oficina,e começou a trabalhar ali com apenas 10 anos.

-Nossa,você é um Cavaleiro!!Que legal!!-Disse um animado Yuri.

-Sim...eu sou...- Camus nunca se vangloriou de sua posição de Cavaleiro,e nunca gostou de usar seus poderes para se exibir,como muitos outros Cavaleiros lá no Santuário o fazem.Sempre achou isso uma grande bobagem.Pois o que ele mais valoriza é a honra,a coragem e o amor e devoção pela sua Deusa Athena.E usar a arte do Cosmo para o benefício das pessoas,e não como uma tola exibição.É assim que pensa e é por isso que se sentiu um pouco constrangido com o comentário daquele rapaz.

-Yuri?!Pára de incomodar o nosso novo morador com esses comentários bobos!! – Nicolai censurou Yuri enquanto dava um ligeiro tapa na cabeça do rapaz.Pois percebeu que Camus não era um homem que possuía certas vaidades e se sentia incomodado com isso.

-Ah,Nicolai...eu gosto disso,é...acho legal saber que temos um Cavaleiro aqui na nossa cidade!!-Não adianta!O rapaz é fã mesmo deles e admira a coragem deles,a bravura e os poderes deles,pois cresceu ouvindo muitas histórias sobre eles.

-Tudo bem...fico contente que goste do nosso trabalho,garoto!!-Disse Camus surpreso com o respeito e admiração que Yuri tem pelas lendas dos Cavaleiros.E então ele resolveu relevar os comentários dele.

-Seja bem vindo aqui em nossa cidade e que sua estadia seja muito mais agradável.Somos um povo simples,porém hospitaleiro. –Disse Nicolai com um amistoso sorriso.

-Temos que conhecer outros lugares,venha Camus!!Até logo,pessoal!-Katya acenou para eles e conduziu Camus pelo braço.Camus deu um aceno para eles também.

Caminharam mais alguns metros e foram visitar uma padaria,onde estavam algumas mulheres trabalhando.

-Oi,este é Camus,ele veio da Grécia para vir treinar um garoto!!- Disse uma Katya toda animada.

-Nossa,como ele é lindo!!Meu nome é Tatyana.-A garota ficou admirada ao ver um homem tão bonito e ainda por cima Cavaleiro.Tatyana tem cabelos loiros e olhos azuis e é namorada de Sergei.

-Contenha seus modos,mocinha!!Você tem um namorado!!-Disse Raíssa,a dona da padaria e esposa de Nicolai.Ela é uma mulher muito bonita,na casa dos 50,tem lindo olhos verdes,e um lenço azul esconde seus cabelos violetas.

Camus fica um pouco encabulado e seu rosto fica corado ao ouvir tais comentários.Pois Katya acha tudo isso muito divertido.E cutuca a amiga Tatyana,olhando pra Camus.As duas se divertem muito...

Irina ao fundo,estava sentada numa mesa tomando seu café e comendo um pedaço de torta de maçã.E ficou prestando atenção na conversa.Ele é uma garota muito séria e é professora da escola primária local,onde os filhos dos moradores estudam.Ela é casada com Dimitri,tem 25 anos,cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis.Tirou os óculos do seu rosto e fechou o livro que estava lendo.À seguir,levantou-se da cadeira e foi cumprimentar Camus.

-Olá,senhor!Meu nome é Irina e sou professora da escola primária local.

-Muito prazer.- Disse Camus enquanto apertava a mão dela.

-Oi,eu sou Anna e trabalho aqui!!Se quiser tortas e biscoitos nós fazemos também!! – A garota também é amiga de Tatyana e Katya e ficou muito animada.Ela têm cabelos cor de rosa presos numa linda trança de duas voltas, e olhos amarelos.

-Oi...-Camus estava começando a ficar com vergonha,porque estava juntando umas vinte garotas e senhoras só pra ver ele.Olhou pra Katya que entendeu seu recado com um olhar e saíram rapidinho dali.

Então Katya o levou para conhecer a loja de flores,o armazém,o correio,várias outras lojas,a escola,a igreja,a delegacia,o posto médico,a praça,etc.

-Agora falta te mostrar uns lugares que creio que irá gostar!!-Disse Katya com um lindo e luminoso sorriso.

-Então vamos!Preciso me ambientar com este lugar.

Eles caminharam por uma trilha que os levou até um lugar cheio de coníferas e outras árvores que estavam com brotação avançada de novas folhas,apesar de restar um pouco de neve.

Algumas flores teimosamente se destacavam numa relva que se mesclava com um pouco de neve restante de um inverno que foi deixado para trás.

As flores eram diversas:Lírios,margaridas,dálias,tulipas,alfazemas,verônicas,lilases,amores-perfeitos,petúnia,etc.

Mais adiante encontram um lindo e vasto campo,onde um imenso lago que está descongelando aparece na frente deles.

-O que acha deste lugar,Camus?

-É muito lindo,Katya!Creio que aqui é perfeito para muitas coisas...-Ele sorriu pra ela,e Katya se sentiu feliz por poder deixá-lo contente. -Têm mais lugares lindos assim para me mostrar?

-Têm sim,Camus!!Venha comigo.

Eles caminharam mais um pouco,indo até perto de um paredão,com uma geleira,onde mais pra frente tem um vale que pode ser visto do alto.É um lugar alto onde estavam,e a vista é muito bonita,mostrando um campo parcialmente gelado,com flores.E mais ao fundo a cidade vista do alto.

O vento soprou com mais força,açoitando seus rostos com seu ar gélido.

Camus levantou um pouco a aba do seu casaco para se proteger mais um pouco do frio.Apesar de ser um cavaleiro do elemento gelo,ele também é humano e sente frio.

Katya ajeitou melhor seu cachecol,para proteger seu rosto.

-É muito bonito este lugar,Katya!!Gostei!!Vamos sair da beirada.Gostei particularmente daquele campo,onde no inverno terei mais espaço pra treinar meus futuros alunos e deste lugar aqui.

-Ainda bem que gostou!Têm muitas coisas lindas nesta terra tão fria...espero que goste desta terra,Camus!!

-Sim,eu amarei esta terra na medida que a conhecer melhor...Me dê o seu braço,senhorita.Vamos me mostre tudo!

Eles ofereceu seu braço pra ela e foram andando até a floresta mais embaixo e depois foram até outra campina parcialmente coberta de neve.

Ficaram algumas horas observando cada lugar lindo e maravilhoso desta natureza selvagem,exótica e fria...

Camus também observava atentamente o ambiente a fim de avaliar quais seriam os melhores lugares para treinar seus alunos.

-Acho melhor nós voltarmos,está começando a esfriar...e estou com fome.-Disse um Camus bastante preocupado.

-Sim,tem razão.Pois o tempo muda rapidamente por esta região.Às vezes é perigoso também...Sabe aquele lago ali embaixo?Ele se liga com o mar por uma passagem,e em certas épocas do ano a correnteza muda bruscamente e pode arrastar as pessoas que entram nele desavisadamente.Já houve casos de pessoas que se afogaram.Umas conseguiram sobreviver,mas... -Ela se entristeceu.-Outras morreram:Ou afogadas ou de hipotermia porque não puderam ser devidamente atendidas à tempo e também essas águas são muito frias!!

-Sim...é bom saber dessas coisas,Katya!!Obrigado!!-Ele sorriu amistosamente para a moça.-Vamos descer agora,e depois poderá me contar tudo sobre essa região,pois preciso saber com detalhes dos perigos e de todas as coisas existentes por aqui.Conhecimentos da região são vitais pra mim!!

Eles desceram pela trilha e depois foram descendo mais até achar a trilha que leva até a planície,e daí foram até a outra trinha que serpenteia um bosque e que dá até a cidade.

Já passava do meio-dia,quando chegaram na casa de Camus.

Eles entraram lá.Camus acendeu a lareira da sala enquanto Katya preparava o almoço.Um delicioso assado com batatas coradas e creme de ervilhas,pão,e outras iguarias delicadamente preparadas por ela;tudo acompanhado de um bom vinho que ela trouxe da adega de seu pai,e que ela o havia deixado lá no dia anterior.De sobremesa,uma torta de nozes.

Em seguida,eles se fartaram da deliciosa refeição,feita na cozinha mesmo,como Camus havia pedido,pois não gostava de muito luxo e ostentação.

-Estava tudo ótimo,Katya!Você cozinha realmente muito bem!!-Ele ficou bastante impressionado com as habilidades culinárias da moça. –Eu quero conversar com você na sala,pode ser?

-Sim,claro!Vou só preparar um café para nós dois.

Assim que o café ficou pronto,Katya,o trouxe numa bandeja e o serviu numa linda xícara de porcelana vermelha e dourada,com desenhos de flores;o negro e quente café cuja fumaça saía da xícara e invadia o ambiente.

Em seguida,a entregou para Camus que estava sentado numa das poltronas em frente da lareira.

-Sente-se aqui perto de mim,Katya e tome um café na minha companhia.-A jovem consentiu com o olhar e balançou positivamente a cabeça.E então serviu-se com a xícara remanecente que ela também trouxe.E sentou-se ao seu lado.

Ficaram conversando sobre muitos asuntos.Sobre a região onde Camus irá passar os próximos sete anos,as pessoas do vilarejo,o clima,etc.

Camus sentiu que este lugar seria muito bom para viver,mesmo sendo um mundo feito de frio e gelo,pois as pessoas que aqui vivem são maravilhosas,simpáticas e acolhedoras...

Mais ainda Katya,que demostra com sua simplicidade e doçura,ser uma garota muito especial e não mais apenas uma pessoa que irá cuidar da sua casa e das suas coisas.

Uma boa e alegre companhia com quem poderá conversar.

Sente que este será um doce e lindo lar...

...Não há lugar melhor no mundo do que o nosso lar...

E estas terras frias da Sibéria,se tornaram mais belas e aconchegantes,enchendo seu coração de alegria e esperança em dias vindouros melhores e felizes...

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	4. O Primeiro Aluno

Parte 4: O Primeiro Aluno

Alguns dias se passaram desde que Camus chegou na Sibéria.

Katya chegou na casa de Camus e percebeu que na caixa de correio havia uma carta.Ela leu o envelope e viu que o remetente é o Santuário e que aquela linda carta com letras vermelhas e douradas com o brasão de Athena e do Santuário,era para Camus.Imediatamente ela entrou pela porta da frente,e viu Camus que descia as escadas.

-Bom dia,Katya!!-Camus bocejou um pouco,e em seguida percebeu um olhar animado na moça.

-Bom dia,Camus!!Trago novidades para você!Esta carta chegou hoje e é sua!Acho que é do Santuário,olhe!!-Ela entregou a carta para ele,enquanto tirava o casaco e o pendurava atrás da porta.

-Obrigado,estava mesmo esperando por isso!!-Camus sentia que estava próxima a chance de poder ter seus próprios alunos.Ele abriu a carta cuidadosamente,desdobrou o papel,e em seguida a leu.

Katya também sentia uma pontinha de ansiedade,pois gostaria muito de saber o que o Santuário reservava para Camus,e se ele teria logo novos alunos.

A carta assim estava escrita:

"Prezado Cavaleiro Camus da Décima Primeira Casa Zodiacal do Signo de Aquário:

Eu,o Mestre do Santuário,em nome da nossa Venerável Deusa Athena,venho por meio desta,informar que o seu jovem pupilo Izack,que deve ser treinado nas artes do cosmo pelo digníssimo Cavaleiro de Ouro Camus de Aquário;deve chegar em breve neste vilarejo da Sibéria em que vossa senhoria se encontra.

Junto desta carta,chegará também uma carga,contendo a armadura de bronze da Sagrada Constelação de Cisne,na qual deverá ofertar ao aluno que tiver a melhor aptidão para passar no teste que deverá nele(s) aplicar.

O conteúdo do teste e o treinamento é por total e exclusiva responsabilidade do Cavaleiro de Ouro,Camus de Aquário. Apenas sendo indiretamente supervisionado pelo Santuário.

Quaisquer problemas,ajudas,dúvidas ou incidentes devem ser reportados diretamente ao Santuário,através de cartas,ou outros meios.

Assinado: O Mestre do Santuário,em nome da Grande Deusa Athena."

Camus terminou de ler a carta e ficou um pouco pensativo...

-O que diz a carta?É algo muito importante...-Ela viu que ele demonstrava pelo olhar estar tentando refletir sobre certas coisas.-Ai,desculpe se eu estou sendo inconveniente com meus comentários!!-Seu rosto corou e ela desviou o olhar.

-Não precisa se desculpar,Katya!-Ele deu um sorriso confortador e simpático,pois viu que ela poderia ficar magoada.-Aqui nesta carta não tem nada demais que você não possa saber!É que o Santuário está me informando que logo um novo aluno virá aqui por essas dias e chegará em breve.O nome dele é Izack e tem sete anos,e veio de Moscou. –Ele entregou a carta para que Katya possa vê-la também.- Hum...por acaso você viu uma caixa grande lá fora?

-Uma caixa,você disse?Eu devo ter passado direto e nem percebi!!-Ela lê o conteúdo da carta e verifica que ali menciona uma caixa.

-Sim,está escrito aí mesmo!!Estão falando que junto com esta carta vem também uma caixa com a armadura de bronze de cisne.-Disse Camus apontando para a carta que está na mão de Katya.

-Então deve estar lá fora e eu não vi!!-Ela entregou a carta para Camus e olhando para ele com uma expressão de preocupação.

-Calma,que nós iremos procurar!!-Ele tranqüilizou a moça enquanto abria a porta com a mão direita e com a esquerda guardava a carta no bolso do seu casaco.-Vista logo seu casaco,está frio lá fora!-Ele tirou o casaco dela que estava pendurado atrás da porta e entregou pra ela.

Realmente estava um pouco frio,em constrate com o calorzinho aconchegante do ambiente da casa de Camus.

O ar gélido fazia com que a respiração deles deixasse sair um vapor que se espalhava ao redor do lugar onde estavam.

Katya esfregava as mãos enquanto Camus olhava pra os lados,pelos cantos da varadinha.Não achando nada ali,olhou uma árvore que ficava bem perto da caixa de correio.Embaixo dela estava de fato uma caixa forrada com um grosso papelão e cheio de selos e carimbos.Ela estava amarrada com fita adesiva por vários lados.

Camus se aproximou da caixa e a examinou,deslizando sua mão sobre ela;e em seguida leu algumas informações contidas nela.

-É do Santuário mesmo,não tenho dúvidas!!Katya,venha cá ver isto!!-Ele fez um gesto com a mão,a convidando para dele se aproximar.

Ela observou atentamente a caixa;e então,com as duas mãos tentou empurrá-la,mas não conseguiu.

-É muito pesada,Camus!!-Seu rosto ficou corado com o esforço de tentar empurrá-la.

-Chegue um pouco para o lado,eu vou tentar carregá-la!!Enquanto isso,abra a porta de casa para mim,por favor!!

Katya balançou positivamente com a cabeça,e foi até a varanda,onde abriu a porta da casa,deixando-a totalmente aberta.

Camus se agachou,segurou a caixa com os dois braços posicionados e as duas mãos firmes,e com um único impulso,levantou-se de súbito erguendo a caixa na altura do seu peito.Ele andou até a varanda e então entrou dentro de casa.Katya depois entrou e fechou a porta.

Camus procurou um lugar no meio da sala que estivesse livre de obstáculos e pôs a caixa no chão.

Ele estava com o rosto corado,o coração pulava freneticamente dentro do seu peito.Em seguida,ele sentou-se numa poltrona cor de caramelo que ficava próxima da caixa,suspirando então.E olhou para a caixa com calma.

-A caixa está bem protegida!!Posso sentir isso!!Vamos abri-la logo!!-Ele levantou-se,se aproximando dela.

Katya trouxe uma faca para abrir a caixa e as fitas adesivas.

-Quer ter a honra,Cavaleiro?-Katya disse com um lindo e simpático sorriso.Enquanto oferecia a faca para ele.

-Sim,mas você vai me ajudar!-Ele pegou a faca da mão dela e devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

Eles rasgaram o papelão da caixa e removeram as fitas adesivas,revelando uma caixa de madeira de pinho.

-Uma caixa de madeira?!Você pode usar seu poder para abri-la?

-Acho que não é necessário,Katya.Isto aqui com um martelo basta para abrir.E além disso,seria muito desperdício usar meu cosmo para uma coisa tão mínima...-Camus tinha a completa consciência que seu poder não é feito para coisas mundanas,e para se exibir,como muitos outros cavaleiros que já viu no Santuário fazerem.Ele acha isso um acinte.

-Ah...que pena...Gostaria que um dia desses você me mostrasse o seu poder,eu queria tanto ver...-Seus olhos brilhavam de espectativa.Ela queria muito saber como era um cosmo de verdade.

-Sim!Um dia desses eu prometo à você que mostrarei o meu poder e você irá gostar!-Ele sentiu que ela ficou um pouco desapontada por não poder ver seu poder aquela hora e como estava sentindo que gostava da moça e não queria vê-la triste,deu um sorriso pra confortá-la e prometeu a si mesmo que numa boa oportunidade iria mostrar seu poder pra ela.

-Obrigada,Camus!!-Ela sorriu e foi até um armário abrir uma gaveta,de onde tirou um martelo e o entregou a Camus.

-Isto com certeza irá servir!!Muito bem,Katya,veremos enfim a caixa!!

Camus retirou todos os pregos e abriu a tampa da caixa de madeira,revelando em seu interior uma reluzente caixa metálica e algumas palhas que a amorteciam.

Ele passou a mão dentro da caixa,separando a palha pra o lado,a vim de visualizar a caixa da armadura.Então com as mãos puxou pra fora a caixa metálica e em seguida a descansou em cima de uma mesa grande que fica na sala.

-Então esta é a famosa armadura de Cisne que diz na carta?-Katya ficou emocionada e maravilhada por ver uma caixa tão linda e com belos desenhos de um cisne nas laterais.

-Sim,é ela mesma,Katya!!-Ele sorriu pra moça,enquanto deslizava sua mão pela caixa. –Quer vê-la?Existem duas maneiras de abri-la:Uma é por aqui,manualmente como estou fazendo agora.-Ele levantou a tampa da armadura delicadamente.-E a outra,é usando o cosmo.Mas só o verdadeiro dono que poderá usá-la e não sou eu!-Ele retirou as partes da peça da armadura,uma a uma e as pôs em cima da mesa pra Katya ver.-O que acha dela?Bonita..não?

-É realmente linda...-Seus lindos olhos lilases brilhavam demonstrando surpresa e fascinação por ver a armadura tão bela.-Vai ser do tal Izack esta armadura?

-Talvez...se ele realmente a merecer...-Ele montou a armadura de Cisne com as mãos e a deixou com o formato de um cisne,toda montada e completa.-Vou aplicar um teste no final do treinamento,e se ele for digno de usá-la,a armadura será dele.

-Mas e se ele não passar?Quem ficará com ela?-Katya tocou na armadura e sentiu nela um poder que emanava de dentro dela,um poder que passava uma sensação boa,intensa e agradável.

-Um outro aluno...O Santuário se encarregará de escolher outra criança para que eu a treine.A armadura deverá ter dono sim.Ela não poderá ficar vaga por muito tempo,porque Athena precisa de ter seus defensores sempre em prontidão.É bem possível que eles me mandem mais alunos...

-Camus pensativo por uns instantes,enquanto olhava a armadura.

-Então eles podem mandar a qualquer momento outro garoto além desse tal Izack?-Ela ficou fitando Camus,para tentar descobrir o que ele tanto pensava.

-É bem capaz mesmo que eles me mandem mais crianças para eu treinar,e que as treinem simultâneamente.Pois soube de casos de Cavaleiros que tinham até 12 alunos ou mais!!

-Nossa,isso tudo?!-Ela ficou tão admirada por ouvir isso que ficou pensando em ter que cuidar de 12 crianças ao mesmo tempo e por um instante ficou preocupada em ter que arranjar espaço e comida pra tanta criança.

-Calma que acho que isso não deverá acontecer conosco!!-Ele viu o quanto ela ficou preocupada e olhou em seus olhos com uma expressão amiga e serena para tranqüilizá-la.-No máximo,o Santuário nos poderá mandar umas 4 ou 5 crianças...

E creio que você poderá dar conta de 4 crianças,sinto que você é uma ótima moça,uma boa pessoa;e nesse pouco tempo que a conheço,posso sentir isso!-Ele segurou os ombros da moça e sorriu com seus olhos pra ela.

-Obrigada...Camus...-Ela corou ao ouvir tais palavras vindas dele,e se sentiu ao mesmo tempo bem por ouvi-las.

Camus guardou a armadura dentro da caixa metálica e em seguida a fechou.

E enquanto Katya foi para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã,Camus jogou fora a caixa de madeira,num canto fora da casa,onde ficam restos de madeira,próprios para serem usados na lareira;e depois entrou na casa.

Camus e Katya foram fazer seu desjejum na cozinha.

Katya preparou além do café,dos biscoitos e salsichas de costume,fez também uma surpresa para Camus:Crepe Suzette!Uma receita que ela mesma pesquisou em um livro de culinária francesa na biblioteca da cidade,à fim de agradar Camus,que estava tempo longe demais de sua terra natal.

-Você fez isso por mim?Está muito bom...obrigado!!-Ele ficou bastante comovido com a intenção da moça de fazer este prato para ele. –Eu não como isso há muito tempo!!

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado!Quero que aqui se sinta bem à vontade,e que se sinta feliz vivendo conosco!!

-Obrigado,Katya!-Ela deu um sorriso e em seguida,tocou a mão dela,de modo bem delicado.

-Tem mais café aqui também,tome!!-Ela ficou corada e com um pouco de vergonha,pois gostou do toque suave de Camus em sua mão,mas pra disfarçar ela mudou rápido de assunto.

Assim que terminaram seus desjejuns,foram até a sala,onde a armadura estava em cima da mesa.

-O que vai fazer com ela,Camus?

-Você vai ver...Vista seu casaco agora e venha comigo que eu vou te mostrar uma coisa!!

Os dois vestiram seus casacos,e enquanto Katya abria a porta,Camus pôs a armadura de Cisne nas costas,como se fosse uma mochila,pois as armaduras possuem tiras grossas de couro que servem para apoiar as armaduras nas costas,como uma alça.

-Agora vamos até aquela colina,onde você me mostrou naquele dia,perto de onde há uma geleira.

Os dois seguiram por aqueles caminhos sinuosos,com algumas árvores coníferas e umas poucas árvores com brotação de folhas.Algumas das árvores com neve envolta nelas.

Ao chegarem no lugar depois de vários minutos,Camus tira a armadura de seus ombros e a descansa no chão.

-Aqui é realmente um bom lugar pra ela.Um campo bonito com neve,e mais adiante e uma geleira ali.-Disse apontando para a geleira.-Venha comigo!!-Pegou a armadura e foi com ela pra perto da geleira.

Então,pôs a armadura em cima de uma pedra e olhou pra Katya.

-Agora o que você vai ver é algo que poucas pessoas que não são Cavaleiros como eu,já tiveram oportunidade de presenciar.Isto é uma pequena amostra do meu poder.Apenas gostaria que você se afastasse um pouco,para não ser muito afetada pela energia do meu cosmo congelante.-Ela consentiu com a cabeça,e sorrindo,fez o que ele pediu.

Camus fez um gesto com os braços e as mãos,levantando-os acima de sua cabeça e em seguida fechou os olhos,como se estivesse em meditação;respirou profundamente,soltou devagar o ar em seus pulmões e suspirou.Abriu os olhos subitamente e impôs suas mãos sobre a caixa.

Uma energia vibrante e misteriosa emanava de suas mãos e dela também saía,se ampliando em ondas cintilantes de azul,prata e lilás...crescendo...crescendo e brilhando intensamente.Um ar gélido se tornava mais forte.

-EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!

Subitamente uma grande quantidade de gelo começou a cobrir a armadura de Cisne,que em pouco tempo ficou coberta,se assemelhando a uma jóia que estava numa redoma de vidro numa exposição,de tão translúcido que estava o gelo.

Katya ficou com os olhos arregalados,a expressão de espanto;excitação e muito maravilhada.Pois nunca em toda a sua vida tinha visto algo assim tão belo e fascinante!Algo que seus olhos carnais jamais haviam visto,um poder sobre-humano.Algo que somente pessoas incríveis poderiam fazer,pensou ela.

Camus terminou de congelar a armadura.Sua respiração estava ligeiramente ofegante pelo esforço despreendido pelo uso de uma técnica que consome muito do seu cosmo.

Seu rosto ficou corado e quente,suor descia de seu rosto.

-Venha pra mais perto,Katya!Veja como esse gelo é forte!!Bata nele!! –Disse Camus tocando na parede de gelo.

A moça se aproximou e com o punho fechado socou a parede,mas nada,nem um arranhão produziu na parede...

-É muito dura,Camus!!Eu não consigo quebrar!!-Seu rosto ficou corado e percebeu que sua mão ficou vermelha e dolorida pelo esforço de socar a parede.

Camus observou que as mãos dela estavam vermelhas e inchadas,e sentiu um pouco de remorso por pedir pra ela socar a parede.

-Desculpe por isso...não devia ter te pedido pra fazer isso!!-Em seguida,ele pegou a mão machucada dela,alisou-a e a beijou.Depois impôs sua outra mão sobre a dela e emanou um suave cosmo,que fez com que as dores que ela sentia sumissem e curasse o ferimento.-Isto é algo bem simples,não sou muito bom com técnicas avançadas de cura,pois não sou um Cavaleiro Curandeiro.Mas o básico eu sei e isso é suficiente pra isso.

-Obrigada,Camus!-Ela sorriu e em seguida beijou o rosto dele.-Você é muito bom em tudo que faz.-Ele ficou com o rosto corado pelo beijo dela.Pois sentiu que gostou muito.

Em seguida sentaram-se num tronco de árvore que estava caído no chão,perto de onde estavam.Camus pôs a mão no bolso e tirou a carta de dentro do bolso.E a observou atentamente e ao envelope também...

-Pela data que está aqui impressa,esta carta foi emitida há alguns dias atrás.Creio que pelo tempo decorrido depois disso é bem provável que o garoto chegue hoje ou amanhã.

-Mas já?-Ela segurou o papel com as mãos e olhou pro envelope e a carta.-É...você tem razão.-E então devolveu a ele,que o guardou no bolso do casaco.

-Meu treinamento vai ser rigoroso.Eles precisam aprender a dominar o gelo se quiserem tirar a armadura de lá!Contarei pra eles que ela está ali há centenas de anos,para que eles dêem valor às técnicas que irão aprender.

-Mas porque você vai dizer isso pra eles,Camus?

-Porquê se eu dissesse a verdade,eles não se esforçariam o suficiente pra querer tirar a armadura de lá.Esse é o teste!!Aquele que conseguir tirar a armadura primeiro,será o Cavaleiro de Cisne.E isso não será tão fácil assim,eu lhe garanto!!Aquele gelo que você viu é bastante duro,né?Desculpe se te deixei machucada!!-Ele olhou pra ela com um pouco de constrangimento pelo que ele fez.

-Ah..isso não foi nada,tudo bem!Eu sei que foi tudo com boa intenção!E aquele gelo é realmente duro!E seus alunos terão muitas dificuldades com ele...-Ela sorriu e olhou para Camus com doçura,enquanto esfregava levemente sua mão já curada.-Não sinto mais nada na mão...obrigada!!

-Não foi nada..é o mínimo que podia fazer por você naquela hora!!Prometo ser mais cuidadoso com essas coisas agora!!

Camus gentilmente pôs suas mãos sobre as de Katya,e com ternura olhou pra ela.

Ficaram por alguns minutos conversando sobre seus planos de treinamento,as expectativas de como seria essa criança e outras coisas.

Depois que descansaram e conversaram o suficiente,desceram a colina e passaram pelo caminho do bosque e voltaram para a casa de Camus.

Katya preparou um delicioso almoço para eles:

Frango grelhado com legumes e creme de milho;

um vinho branco e de sobremesa,pêras carameladas!!

-Posso te perguntar uma coisa,Camus?-Disse Katya enquanto segurava a taça de vinho com a mão.

-Sim,claro.O que gostaria de saber?

-Naquela hora em que você usou do seu cosmo para congelar a armadura de Cisne,vi que você não estava usando sua própria armadura.Porque não a usou?Os Cavaleiros não deveriam usar suas armaduras?

-Nem sempre se é necessário usá-las.-Ele descansou o garfo no prato e olhou bem nos olhos lilases dela.-No meu caso,como não havia um oponente com o qual eu estivesse lutando seriamente,não haveria porque eu usá-la.Eu estava apenas cobrindo a armadura de gelo.-Ele deu uma pausa,e pegou uma coxa de frango.-Nós Cavaleiros temos poderes incríveis como você mesma testemunhou;porém,nossos corpos são frágeis e humanos,sujeitos à todo tipo de ferimentos,traumas e doenças.Sou tão humano quanto você e posso me machucar seriamente...e até mesmo morrer!!

Katya ficou com a expressão seria e visivelmente um pouco chocada com as palavras de Camus,enquanto ele deu uma pausa para comer um pedaço do frango.

-Eu...não sabia...-Ela pôs a mão sobre a boca de tão pasma que ficou.

-Como nossos poderes são divinos e nossos corpos não,devemos usar sempre que possível nossas armaduras durante as lutas que forem consideradas sérias.-Ele tomou um gole de vinho,e em seguida continuou.-Para evitar danos sérios em nossos corpos,usamos essas armaduras em nossas batalhas.-Ele terminou de comer a coxa e a segurou em sua mão,observando-a,brincando...-Eu tive a oportunidade infeliz de ver,ferimentos em Cavaleiros e cadáveres de Cavaleiros e o dano que um cosmo possa causar neles.Não é uma coisa muito bonita de se ver...rompimento de fígado,baço,fratura exposta...-Ele quebrou o osso com as mãos e deixou no prato.Em seguida limpou as mãos no guardanapo,e deu um gole de vinho.-Perfuração de pulmão causada por costela quebrada,hemorragia,rompimento de vasos importantes do corpo...Já vi Cavaleiros ficarem inválidos em cadeira de rodas por quebrarem a espinha durante as lutas,outros em coma.Ferimentos horrorosos...Esse é o lado sem glamour dos Cavaleiros...uma vida dura e cruel...A morte não é tão bonita assim.Ela é igual até para nós Cavaleiros!!

-Mas se vocês sofrem tanto assim nas lutas,porque vocês lutam tanto,treinam tanto?-Katya ficou assustada com tais comentários secos e duros sobre a vida dos Cavaleiros.E ficou um pouco entristecida com isso tudo...

-Porque nós temos o dever de proteger Athena,o Santuário,e principalmente o mundo em que nós vivemos!Proteger pessoas maravilhosas como você!Proteger as pessoas que nós mais amamos!Eu quero usar o meu poder,o MEU cosmo para te proteger,Katya!-Ele deu um sorriso confortador para ela e seus lindos olhos acinzentados denunciavam o quanto de afeto sentia por Katya.-Eu quero te proteger muito,porque eu gosto muito de você e eu ficaria me sentindo muito mal e infeliz se alguém ou alguma coisa fizesse mal à você!!Esse é o dever sagrado dos Cavaleiros:Proteger a VIDA.Lutamos por amor ao nosso mundo,à nossa venerável Deusa Athena,ao Santuário e suas tradições...e principalmente para aqueles que nós amamos!!

Katya ficou toda corada com as palavras ditas por Camus,e sentia por ele um imenso afeto crescendo em seu doce coração.Ela pegou a sobremesa e o serviu e a si mesma.

-Katya;nós os Cavaleiros não devemos lutar nunca por causas mesquinhas ou mundanas,como dinheiro,fama,poder, status social e outras coisas assim!!Essas coisas são efêmeras...não duram muito tempo,coisas materiais não nos levam a nada...só os sentimentos que devemos guardar dentro de nossos corações...e por eles, por esse desejo de lutar pelas causas e pessoas que nós amamos é que nos fazem verdadeiros Cavaleiros!!É por isso que lutamos e damos nosso sangue,nossas vidas e nos sacrificamos!!

Katya fitou os olhos de Camus por uns segundos...e ele fitou os dela também...Ela se aproximou dele e ele mais dela.Em seguida,Camus se inclinou,ambos fecharam os olhos e delicadamente Camus beijou os lábios de Katya.Ela abriu os olhos e retribuiu o beijo.Ele olhou pra ela com carinho.

-Eu te amo,Katya!!

-Eu sei...Camus...-Ela sorriu delicadamente seus olhos liláses brilhavam intensamente. –Prove esta sobremesa,ela é especial!!Poire Au Vine!!

-Eu gosto muito deste doce!Muito obrigado,Katya!-Ele sorriu enquanto dava uma garfada no doce.

Após a reifeição,os dois foram pra sala tomar um pouco de café e conversar.

Camus gosta muito de ficar perto da lareira conversando com Katya.Sentia se bem contente com sua agradável companhia.

A Sala é um ambiente aconchegante,com uma lareira com base de madeira e em cima dela uns candelabros de bronze com velas brancas,um relógio,pratos decorativos,vários porta retratos que Camus trouxe do Santuário,com fotos dos seus amigos.

As paredes brancas em cima e revestimento de madeira embaixo.Muitos quadro a enfeitavam,com paisagens e natureza morta e ursos polares,cisnes e etc.

O teto todo de madeira e um lustre de vidro,com formato de tulipa,na cor bege pendia dele.

As janelas eram retas e com batente de madeira branca,estavam enfeitadas com uma cortina de renda branca,e amarradas nas duas extremidades.

Armários na sala tinham três:Uma cristaleira de madeira clara,onde se vê dentro dela copos,taças e garrafas de bebidas diversas.

O outro armário era uma estante de livros,onde Camus acrescentou mais alguns que são seus:Livros de literarura comuns,para lazer;e livros que ensinam e comentam sobre as artes do cosmo e coisas acerca do Santuário.Pois Camus gosta muito de ler nas suas horas de folga.

Há também uma mesa de centro,coberta por uma linda toalha de renda bege,e seis cadeiras com assentos forrados de couro cor de caramelo;e na frente dela, umas poltronas cor de caramelo,de couro bem confortáveis.Sobre elas,lindas mantas de xadrez,nas cores verdes e azuis.E uma mesa de canto perto delas.

Perto da lareira uma estante pequena,com uma televisão e um telefone na outra prateleira.

No chão de madeira ripada,um macio e fofo tapete de pele de urso polar.

Assim que terminaram o café,Katya olhou o relógio que ficava em cima da lareira e ficou preocupada.

-Está ficando tarde!!Tenho que preparar umas coisas pra você amanhã e depois vou pra casa!!Vou fazer uma torta e as roupas eu vou recolher do varal!!Já devem estar secas...

-É uma pena...pois sua companhia me é bastante agradável...Gosto das nossas conversas...-Ele ficou um pouco triste,pois sentia que ela preenchia o vazio que sentia nesta terra tão longe.

Ela lhe dá um doce sorriso,enquanto vestia o casaco para ir lá fora recolher a roupa,quando de repente...

Alguém bate na porta...

-Quem será numa hora dessas?-Disse um Camus intrigado.

-Deixa que eu abro,Camus!!

Quando a moça abriu,ela deu de cara com...Yuri e um menino que aparentava ter uns sete anos e cabelos verdes.

Katya e Camus ficam surpresos com a chegada daquela criança...

Será ela é a tal esperada criança que será seu primeiro pupilo,Izack?

O que o destino aguarda para os três?

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	5. Izack

Parte 5: Izack

Katya ficou bastante surpresa ao vê-los ali;e Camus do sofá ficou muito intrigado pelo fato de uma pessoa do Santuário não estar acompanhado do garoto.

Yuri estava um pouco tenso e constrangido diante deles...

- Eu encontrei este garoto que parecia estar perdido por aí.-Disse Yuri meio sem graça,enquanto o garoto o olhava com indiferença.-Ele me disse que se chama Izack e que estava procurando sozinho o mestre dele,Camus.Então achei melhor levá-lo até aqui.

Camus se levanta do sofá e vai até a porta para ver o garoto.Enquanto Katya faz um gesto convidando Yuri e Izack para entrarem e depois fecha a porta.

-Menino,eu sou Camus!!-Ele olhou para o garoto e percebeu que ele estava despreocupado e não demostrava insegurança ou medo.-Como você chegou aqui?Devia estar acompanhado de alguém,não estava?

-Ah...eu não quis esperar que aquele cara do Santuário me levasse até você...Ele era muito chato,ficava me dizendo pra pegar minhas coisas,ficar com ele porquê poderia me perder...Eu sei fazer tudo sozinho,viu só?- O menino estava todo convencido,e sorria com orgulho de si mesmo.

Camus ficou preocupado e muito irritado com a atitude irresponsável do garoto.

-Onde estão o restante de suas coisas?!-Camus reparou que a criança só levava uma bagagem de mão,quando deveria trazer mais algumas coisas.-Onde está a pessoa que deveria te acompanhar?!

-Ah,ele?Deixei na estação de trem.Eu sou mais rápido e cheguei logo!!-Disse Izack com orgulho de sua proeza.-Daqui a pouquinho ele chega...

-Menino,você fez uma bobagem muito grande!!Não devia abandonar a pessoa que o estava acompanhando!!Mesmo sendo um aprendiz,ainda é uma criança!!Se estivéssemos no Santuário você não poderia sair assim!!Lá,menores de idade aprendizes não podem deixar o Santuário sem a permissão de seus mestres!!-Segurando nos ombros do garoto,seu rosto ficou corado e o suor descia de seu rosto quente e estava visivelmente nervoso e preocupado.-Eu tenho a responsabilidade por você,garoto!!Tudo que acontece contigo eu tenho que reportar ao Santuário!!E se algo ruim te acontecesse?

Katya viu que Camus estava muito zangado com isso e com razão,pois Camus sempre foi responsável e de fato estava muito preocupado com a segurança de Izack.

Então Katya veio por trás e pousou sua mão sobre o ombro de Camus e deu-lhe um sorriso para tranqüilizá-lo.

-Que bom que ele chegou bem,Camus...isso já passou e creio que ele aprendeu a lição!Guarde bem as palavras de seu mestre,pois ele é bom e quer o melhor para você;Izack,né?-Katya sorria para quebrar o clima.Sorria pra Camus e para Izack.O menino deu um sorriso e ela afagou a cabeça da criança.E Camus relaxou,deixando sua expressão mais serena.

-O meu..meu nome é Izack...-O garoto ficou bastante impressionado com o sermão de Camus,pois ele deixou uma impressão muito boa no garoto e marcou presença,impondo-lhe respeito.

-Ele não vai fazer mais isso,Camus...ele vai te obedecer...-Ela alisou o ombro de Camus e cochichou no ouvido dele:-Tudo bem agora,você foi firme com ele,é assim que deve ser...-Ela envolveu seu braço no de Camus.-Muito obrigada,Yuri por trazer Izack pra nós são e salvo!Agora nós cuidaremos de tudo.Izack,você deve estar com fome,né?Venha,eu tenho algo para te dar!!-Ela pegou o garoto pela mão e o levou para a cozinha enquanto dava uma piscadela pra tranqüilizar Camus.

Camus ficou um pouco mais calmo com as palavras da moça.E percebeu que ela é uma boa mediadora...E ele precisa pensar com mais clareza a fim de encontrar uma solução para os problemas que surgirem à partir de agora.

Mas o que esse garoto fez foi algo muito sério e de imensa irresponsabilidade,porque se alguma coisa acontecesse àquela criança,que ainda não sabia dominar o cosmo e nem o conhecia;Camus por ser o mestre dele,tem o dever de ser o guardião de Izack e se responsabilizar por quaisquer coisas que venham com o menino a acontecer...E então teria que arcar com as conseqüências...e vêm daí o temor de perder a oportunidade de ser mestre...

Ele,que sempre lutou por isso...e que não queria perder tudo que conquistou,por nada neste mundo...

E Camus deseja,mais do que nunca,provar seu valor,como mestre,como pessoa humana e Cavaleiro;desejando também ser respeitado por todos do Santuário e ser um digno exemplo para os demais.

-Hã...Yuri;não é esse o seu nome?

-Sim,senhor Cavaleiro...-Ele ficou com um pouco de vergonha e desviou o olhar dele.

-Por favor,me chame de Camus,sim?Odeio formalidades desnecessárias.Sente-se aí,rapaz.-Disse apontando para o sofá.

-Obrigado...-Ele se sentou quase na beirinha do sofá,lembrando das palavras de Nicolai para que seja mais respeitoso com o Cavaleiro e não tratá-lo como um igual.

-Aceita uma bebida?-Camus percebeu que ele estava tenso e com vergonha.E seguindo o exemplo de Katya,resolveu tentar ser amistoso com Yuri.

-Sim...-Ele olhou para Camus cuidadosamente,de esguelha.

-Fique à vontade,Yuri!Como está um pouco frio,tenho aqui um bom conhaque que vai servir para acalmar e nos dar ânimo.

Ele foi até a cristaleira e dela tirou uma garrafa e duas taças de cristal.Em seguida serviu a bebida em uma das taças e a ofereceu pra Yuri;depois encheu uma para si.

Camus sentou-se no sofá perto de Yuri e começou uma conversa mais leve com ele;coisas como o trabalho do rapaz,o lugar que vivem,etc;tudo à fim de quebrar o clima de constrangimento e tentar deixá-lo menos intimidado com sua presença.

Era para Camus uma boa oportunidade de conhecer melhor novas pessoas e fazer também amizade.

-Você podia ir no bar da cidade conosco um dia desses,pra conhecer melhor o pessoal.Eles são legais e gente boa,decente!!-Disse um Yuri mais relaxado e mais seguro de si;se bem que a bebida o ajudou um pouquinho com isso.

-Claro,sim,eu irei!!Gosto de nas minhas folgas ir num bar beber com meus amigos,e sinto falta disso há algum tempo!!

-Você fala de seus amigos Cavaleiros?

-Sim,tenho muitos bons amigos no Santuário,e um dia prometo que os chamarei para que possamos tomar umas bebidas e conversar.Eles são bons companheiros,pessoas boas!!-Ele tomou um gole da bebida e percebeu que a reação do rapaz era positiva,e que estava mais animado.

A conversa se arrastou por um bom tempo;Camus contando algumas coisas sobre o Santuário.Apenas aquelas que ele pode contar,guardando as outras para si,pois os segredos mais vitais do Santuário devem ficar protegidos de pessoas alheias à isso,ou seja:De leigos,pessoas comuns.

Quando menos esperavam,alguém bateu na porta...

A conversa foi interrompida de supetão,e Camus foi até a porta para atendê-la.

Camus viu que era um funcionário do Santuário que estava carregando as babagens restantes do garoto.

O homem estava muito cansado e com aparência abatida,o rosto vermelho.

Enquanto isso,na cozinha,Katya serviu uma refeição para o garoto e ficou ao lado dele,sentada,observando-o comer.

Ele comia com muita volúpia tudo que lhe foi oferecido.De fato estava bastante faminto.

-Eii!!Vai com mais calma,garoto!!Se comer assim tão depressa vai passar mal,você sabia?

-Estou com muita fome!!-Disse Izack enquanto dava mais uma garfada.

-Eu sei disso,está bem evidente pra mim...Coma com mais calma e mais relaxado,está bem?-Ela sorriu amistosamente para Izack enquanto passava sua mão sobre a cabeça dele,afagando os cabelos verdes dele. –Se quiser mais frango,batatas e milho tem aqui,é só me pedir que te darei mais!!Tem leite também...- Ela apoiou sua mão em seu rosto enquanto o observava comer.

-A senhora cozinha bem,está tudo gostoso!!-Disse um Izack satisfeito e com o rosto sujo de comida.

- Só me chame de Katya,está bem? – Disse a moça enquanto pegava um guardanapo e limpava as bochechas sujas de comida do garoto. – Agora está bem melhor assim...-Vai querer sobremesa?

-Ah...só um pouquinho...já estou com a barriga quase cheia...

Ela lhe serviu uma porção da pêra caramelada.

-Então está certo...Izack,quero te contar uma coisa...

-O que? –Disse o garoto um pouco sonolento.

-Eu só quero que saiba que o seu mestre Camus é uma boa pessoa.Então,não desejo que faça um mal juízo dele só porque ele te passou aquele sermão.Ele estava preocupado com sua segurança!!Ele quer o seu bem,e ele é bom!!

-Eu pensei que ele fosse um cara chato por causa do que ele me disse.

-Não,não!!Isso não é verdade!!Ele pode ser uma pessoa firme,mas tem um bom coração!!Ele vai gostar de você,e tenho certeza de que você também irá gostar dele assim que o conhecer melhor!!

De volta na sala,Camus convida o homem que veio com a bagagem restante de Izack,para entrar dentro de sua casa.

-Deixe-me ajudá-lo com isso!!-Camus pegou as bagagens que estavam com o homem e as levou para dentro. –Vejo que está cansado,sente-se por favor!!

-O garoto...puff,puff...ele sumiu do nada!!Algumas pessoas daqui me disseram que ele está aqui,e com isso fiquei mais aliviado. –Ele tirou um lenço do bolso e limpou o suor do rosto.-Pode me dar um pouco de água?Estou com sede!

Katya que estava na cozinha ouviu o barulho na porta e a chegada do homem e foi até a sala.

-O que está acontecendo?-Disse Katya enquanto passava a mão sobre seus cabelos platinados.

-Katya,este é o homem do Santuário que deveria estar acompanhado de Izack.Traga água pra ele,por favor!!

-Sim...Camus...-Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e foi para a cozinha.

Katya foi pegar um pouco de água e olhou pra Izack com preocupação...

-Eu acho que seria melhor você ir pedir desculpas ao homem pelo comportamento que você teve hoje e ao Camus também.-Ela pegou uma bandeja e pôs o copo nela.

-Tá..eu vou pedir...-Ele estava com uma expressão desanimada e cansada.

-Vamos!!Não será tão difícil assim,ter a humildade de assumir seus próprios erros...-Ela sorriu para o garoto.

Então Katya e Izack entraram na sala.A moça ofereceu água para o homem e se aproximou de Izack e com a mão no ombro dele deu um olhar para o garoto para que ele faça o que ela havia lhe pedido antes.

Izack se aproximou do homem e cuidadosamente o encarando,disse rapidamente:

-Desculpe o que eu fiz!!Não farei mais isso!!

-Ah...espero que seja um bom garoto com seu mestre!!Eu te desculpo...-Disse enquanto bebia um gole de água.-Muito obrigado,moça,pela água.

Katya deu um singelo sorriso e pegou o copo de volta.E conduziu Izack até onde Camus está sentado,olhou pra Izack que entendeu o recado.

-Mestre...me perdoe pelo meu comportamento!!Prometo obedecê-lo de agora em diante!!-Ele olhava para Camus com um pouco de cautela e vergonha.

-Está perdoado,meu jovem pupilo!!Não tenha medo...olhe para mim,olhe nos meus olhos!Eu prometo para você agora que serei um bom mestre para você e que cuidarei de tudo para que seja feliz aqui!!-E ele o olhou com a expressão serena.-Chegue mais perto,menino!!

Camus segurou nos braços do garoto,puxando-o para mais perto de si,e tocando nos ombros dele,o encarou um pouco e deu um confortador abraço,como se fosse um pai amoroso que perdoa seu filho.

-Está perdoado,meu garoto...Só não me faça mais isso!!Fiquei muito preocupado contigo!!Nunca mais quero te perder!!

Camus ficou emocionado porque desejava que seus pupilos não fossem apenas seus alunos,mas também como filhos que seriam amados por ele.

-Katya,leve-o para cima,eu cuido do resto aqui!

Ela veio e pegou pela mão o garoto,com um sorriso simples e radiante.

-Venha comigo,Izack!Vou te mostrar seu quarto e algumas coisas também.Ah,e boa noite para o senhor,Yuri...

-Boa Noite,senhorita!-O Homem fez uma reverência.

-Boa Noite,Katya...desculpe o incomodo...-Disse sem jeito Yuri.

-Tudo bem,Yuri...-Ela virou e olhou pra Camus com um sorriso. -E...Camus,depois quero falar contigo em particular!!

-Quando tudo isso acabar...ainda quero resolver umas coisas...

Katya levou o garoto até o quarto destinado à ele e o mostrou.

-Este vai ser o seu quarto,pode entrar e sentar-se na cama.Fui eu quem arrumei tudo para você.Espero que goste!

-É lindo,nunca tive um quarto assim tão bom!!-Ele sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando e reparando em todos os objetos,mobília,etc.

O quarto é confortável e com bom espaço,sendo aconchegante também.

O teto é de madeira ripada clara,e um lustre,trasparente de tulipa pende dele.

As paredes são pintadas de branco na parte superior e na inferior,há um revestimento de madeira clara.

Há muitos quadros decorando as paredes,sempre com temas de aurora boreal,paisagens de tundra,cisnes,etc.

Têm uma janela reta,de vidro translúcido e com batente de madeira,que é protegida por uma cortina de renda branca muito bonita,cujas metades estão presas por fitas brancas acetinadas.

Duas camas de solteiro bem macias e confortáveis estão paralelas.São feitas de uma linda madeira clara,muito bem entalhada com formas de ramagens,folhas e pinhas.

Nas camas colchas de retalho de um colorido bem alegre e formando um desenho geométrico de hexágono.

Em cima da cama,almofadas beges de tamanhos variados.

Entre as camas dois criados-mudos que combinam com a cama, e em cima de cada um deles um abajour na forma de um lampião,na cor verde água.

Na parede oposta,um armário para guardar roupas de madeira clara e com ricos entalhes de ramagens e pinhas,e espelhos nas duas portas.

Ao lado,uma mesa com uma televisão e uma escrivaninha,com uma cadeira de madeira,com assento macio de almofada bege.

O piso do chão é de madeira encerada clara e com um tapete verde claro embaixo dele.

-Vejo que gostou muito do seu quarto...Já escolheu a cama que vai querer?

-A que estou sentado parece ser a melhor pra mim.Fico com ela!!

-Ótimo!!-Ela sorriu pra Izack. –Agora só falta te mostrar o banheiro...Acho que você vai precisar de um bom banho!!

Afinal você viajou e nem sequer pôde tomar banho...

-ARGH!!Banho,não!!Eu não quero!!

Ele ficou assustado só com a simples idéia de ter que se molhar..."Ah...banho,não!!",pensava Izack.

Katya se aproximou dele e o pegou pelas mãos,puxando-o.

-Venha,vai ser bom pra você!!Se não tomar eu mesmo te darei banho!!O que vai querer?Que eu te dê banho,ou que você tome sozinho?

-Não...!!Eu tomo!!

Ele ficou assustado só com a idéia de ter alguém pra lhe dar banho,porquê pra ele,só bebêzinhos que precisam disso.

-Muito bem!!-Ela deu um discreto sorrizinho e o conduziu até o banheiro.-Vou pegar umas toalhas limpas pra você,me aguarde!!

O banheiro é singelo,mas bonito e com bom tamanho,sendo bem confortável.

As paredes,azulejadas,tem discretos desenhos de peixes.

Têm uma linda banheira branca com deck de madeira,as torneiras douradas e há uma janelinha com uma cortina branca e rendada que pendia dela.

Ao lado um chuveiro e próximo a ele uma pia branca com torneiras douradas e um espelho no meio,ao lado dele,duas luminárias simples.

Perto do sanitário,há um armário branco,com algumas prateleiras onde se vê toalhas e alguns artigos de higiene.

O piso é de cerâmica azul acinzentada e há um tapete no chão de cor preta.

Assim que Katya ofereceu toalhas para Izack,ela saiu do banheiro e foi até a sala encontrar-se com Camus,que havia se despedido das pessoas.

-Já foram todos embora?

-Sim,Katya.Agora só falta eu levar as coisas do garoto para o quarto dele.Fiquei com pena do homem...E eu depois tenho que fazer um relatório e enviar para o Santuário. –Disse enquanto juntava as malas do garoto.Mas o que você queria me dizer?Onde está Izack?

-Ele está no banho e assim que terminar vai ter que ir pra cama!!

-Quero falar com você justamente sobre ele...Mas vou esperar que ele caia no sono para te contar.Eu te ajudo com as malas!-Disse sorrindo.

-Pegue esta que está mais leve e deixe as pesadas comigo!!-Disse apontando para a pequena mala perto das outras no chão.

Assim que terminaram com tudo,Katya foi ver o Izack,enquanto Camus foi ver uns papéis que o funcionário do Santuário lhe trouxe.

Izack,penteou seus cabelos,escovou os dentes e pôs um pijama azul com estampa de aviõezinhos amarelos,que Katya pediu para ele usar,para ir dormir.

O menino estava visivelmente sonolento e cansado...E Katya percebendo isso,pediu para que ele fose entrar logo na cama.

-Nossa,agora sim que você está bem!!Entre na cama!

Ele entrou na cama,e Katya o cobriu,dando-lhe um beijo na sua testa.

-Boa noite,Izack!!Sonhe com os anjos...amanhã nos veremos...-Ela sorriu pra ele e em seguida saiu do quarto e apagou a luz.

Katya desceu as escadas e encontrou Camus na sala,sentado relaxadamente num sofá,segurando uns papéis na mão.

-Está cansado?

-Só um pouco...Quero conversar agora com você;Sente-se.-Ele guardou no bolso do casaco os papéis.

Katya ficou sentada ao lado de Camus,olhou pra ele,e ajeitou para trás seus lindos cabelos platinados e em seguida segurou as mãos de Camus.

-Eu notei algo muito especial nessa criança...Conversei com ele um pouco na cozinha.

-E o que viu nele?

-É uma criança independente...Ele quer sempre fazer e agir sozinho,tomar as decisões por si só...Por um lado isso pode parecer ruim,por outro lado,significa que tem vontade de ser forte,de crescer...Não depender tanto dos outros.

Camus arregalou os olhos,surpreso com as palavras ditas por Katya.Ela disse algo que a seu ver é muito interessante,um ponto de vista que não lhe passou pela cabeça.

-Pode ser muito bom isso que você disse,creio que será forte e que aprenderá mais rápido as coisas,mas também o caráter deve ser moldado.Ele precisa aprender não só a arte do cosmo,mas determinados valores como companheirismo e trabalho em equipe.

-Sinto que ele tem muitas ambições...é só a minha intuição,Camus...Você foi firme pra ele,demonstrou autoridade e deve mostrar sempre o caminho certo pra ele. Mas quero que não se esqueça nunca de dar um algo mais à seus alunos...um pouco de atenção,afeto...essas coisas que são importante para as crianças...

-Vou ter que ser rígido e ao mesmo tempo amável...como um pai de verdade seria...Não quero ser só um mestre pra eles!

-É isso que gosto em você,Camus...

Ele olhou bem nos olhos lilases de Katya...ele tocou no rosto dela,nos cabelos platinados e em seguida a beijou nos lábios;um beijo doce e apaixonado...

-Tenho que resolver umas coisas,mas antes disso gostaria de comer um pedaço daquela torta que tem,pode ser?

-Sim,claro!!Venha comigo até a cozinha...

Eles foram até a cozinha,onde comeram juntos da torta de morango com café caputtino.Ficaram conversando sobre várias coisas...

Depois que eles terminaram,Camus levou a moça até a porta,para que ela vá para casa.

-Amanhã nos encontraremos,Camus...Tenho que ir pra casa e você tem suas coisas pra resolver.

-Sim...é verdade.Depois irei dormir.Obrigado por tudo...pela sua ajuda...

-Foi tão pouca coisa...não sou como você,com poderes maravilhosos...

-Mas o que fez por mim,foi melhor do que todo poder que existe!!Vale mais que todo cosmo do mundo...Te amo!!

Ele a envolveu em seus braços e a beijou em seus lábios carinhosamente.O coração de Camus explodiu de alegria...pois o amor é uma força maior do que todo poder do cosmo existente no universo...

O amor quebra barrreiras,vence desafios...

Leva à superação dos limites das dificuldades da vida...

O amor é mais forte que o cosmo,pois com ele todo ser se torna mais forte e poderoso...

E Camus sentiu que é o homem mais feliz naquele momento...

Pois o cosmo do amor queima em seu coração!!

Então ela depois sorri para ele e acena com a mão,se despedindo dele.

-Eu também te amo,Camus!!

Ele a vê indo embora com os olhos brilhando,cheios de alegria...e então entra dentro de casa e fecha a porta...

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	6. Treino e Escola

Parte 6 : Treino e Escola

Na manhã seguinte,Katya está na cozinha,terminando de preparar o café da manhã.

Camus chega na cozinha calmamente e dá um suave beijo nos lábios de Katya,que fica contente ao vê-lo.

-Bom dia,Katya!

-Bom dia,Camus!

Em seguida veio Izack bastante faminto.

-Katya...o que tem para o café?-Disse o garoto enquanto se sentava e pegava os talheres.

-Bom dia,meu querido,não se esqueça disso!!-Ela tirou do forno uma torta quente que cheirava bem.

-Hã...desculpe...Bom dia Katya !!-E olhando para Camus,viu que ele tinha um olhar que indicava que também esperava por uma resposta.-Bom dia Mestre Camus!!

-Bom dia,Izack!!-Katya deu um lindo sorriso e depois fica olhando pra Camus que ficou corado.

-Bom dia,Izack.-Ele se sentou e pegou sua xícara e se serviu de café.

-Hoje temos para o café,crepes doces com geléia de morango,torradas,biscoitinhos de nata,esta torta aqui de queijo e também algumas frutas;além do café e do suco de laranja.Sirvam-se!!-Disse Katya enquanto se sentava ao lado de Camus.

-Hoje nós iremos começar o treino,garoto!Não abuse muito da comida,ou vai passar mal!!-Disse Camus enquanto passava geléia de morango na torrada.

O garoto que ia avançar na terceira fatia da torta de queijo,olhou pra Camus,com cautela e desistiu de pegar.

-Ah...mas uma fruta pode...e é bem levinho pra ele,não é...Camus?-Disse Katya oferecendo um pêssego para ele.

Katya olhou pra Camus de um jeito tão doce...esse olhar ele não resiste...e acabou concordando com ela,sobre as coisas que o garoto podia ou não comer.

-Está bem...mas só uma fruta,e nada muito pesado!!

Katya sorriu pra Camus e afagou a cabeça do menino.

-Obrigada,Camus...Acho que isso não fará mal...-Olhando para o garoto,com expressão preocupada.-Mas Izack,ele tem razão,pois você ia comer três fatias de torta!!

-Mas,Katya...sua torta está tão gostosa...!!

-Eu sei,querido,mas você poderá comer outra fatia mais tarde.Se for treinar,pode ficar com enjôo...-Ela olhou para Camus com dúvidas.-Pode,Camus?

-Sim,porque iremos começara fazer treinos mais vigorosos também;de luta.E ele deve se acostumar a ter mais cuidado com a suas condições físicas,não exagerar,pra na hora dos golpes não passar mal e eu ter que levá-lo de volta.

-Nossa Camus,você vai ser um mestre rigoroso!!-Disse Katya bastante impresionada.

Izack arregalou os olhos e quase se engasgou com o suco.

-Sim!Eu tenho que ser,porque senão,poderão ser facilmente derrotados pelos inimigos!!-Disse enquanto tomava o último gole do café.-Termine logo o seu café,Izack.Temos muito que trabalhar hoje!

Assim que terminaram o desjejum,Camus pediu ao menino que o esperasse na sala,enquanto conversava com Katya.

-Eu vou pegar umas coisas para ajudar no treinamento.Vou demorar umas horas,e voltaremos na hora do almoço,quando iremos descansar um pouco.Há alguma coisa que queira me dizer?

-Ah,sim...vou fazer umas compras,de coisas que estão faltando em casa...O almoço vai ficar pronto depois,não irei me demorar muito.

-O dinheiro está naquela gaveta da sala,para caso precisar.-Disse apontando para o armário da sala que dava pra ser visto da cozinha.-Peço que não sirva vinho no almoço,porque vou treinar meu aluno e o álcool pode interferir no uso de minhas habilidades.E a comida de hoje,é por sua conta,faça o que quiser...Eu confio em você,Katya.

Ele a olhou com olhos cheios de ternura,acariciando os platinados cabelos da moça,e em seguida,deu um doce beijo em seus lábios.E então,ele acariciou o seu rosto.

-Tenho que ir...Volto depois,Katya.

-Boa sorte com seu treinamento,Camus!-Disse com um lindo sorriso estampado em seu corado rosto.

Camus foi até a sala e pegou algumas coisas e com o menino saiu para fora.

-Camus...-Disse a garota com um olhar cheio de alegria e apaixonado,enquanto deslizava seus dedos nos lábios úmidos daquele beijo gostoso.

Camus levou Izack até a colina da planície,onde Katya há uns dias havia lhe mostrado antes.

Ele convidou Izack para se sentar perto de um tronco de uma árvore.Então olhou atentamente para o menino...

-Por que você quer ser cavaleiro?Quando o Santuário encontra uma criança com um poder latente,sempre é feita a pergunta:"Você quer ser Cavaleiro de Athena?"-Disse apontando o dedo para o garoto.-Evidentemente que aceitou,pois está aqui comigo!Mas o que mais quero saber de você é...-Ele cruzou os braços.-...Por que aceitou ser Cavaleiro?Por que quer isso,Izack?

-Porque eu quero fazer justiça,levar justiça ao mundo!!Defender o que é certo!!Proteger o mundo das ameaças do mal!!-O menino encarou seu mestre com um olhar de confiança.

-Muito bem!!É uma boa resposta,garoto!!Mas creio que deve saber também das conseqüências da sua escolha.A vida de Cavaleiro é muito dura e cruel,a morte anda lado a lado conosco.Nosso destino é imprevisível,e temos que proteger o Santuário e seus ideais de justiça,protegendo as pessoas que vivem neste mundo;a nossa Deusa Athena com o nosso sangue,com o nosso sacrifício,e os nossos segredos.

É uma vida bastante perigosa,e o meu treinamento é muito rígido!!Ainda assim vai querer?

-Sim,mestre!!Eu quero me tornar um Cavaleiro bem forte!!

-Outra coisa:As artes do Cosmo não foram feitas para servirem de tola e fútil exibição para impressionar as pessoas de fora!!Devemos usar de nossas habilidades aprendidas para salvar vidas e proteger este mundo que vivemos.Que isso fique bem claro!!Não tolerarei insubordinações!!Se não agüentar...ou fizer pouco caso do que vai aprender...Posso te mandar pra casa rapidamente!!

Izack engoliu em seco e arregalou os olhos...mas depois sorriu,com um olhar de determinação e coragem.

-Eu quero e vou te obedecer daqui em diante,Mestre!!

-Ótimo,então vamos começar!!-Camus ficou aliviado com a resposta do garoto.-Tudo que existe neste mundo é feito de moléculas,de átomos...O universo,nosso planeta,as árvores,as flores,os animais,as pedras...e até nós,seres humanos.A matéria é feita de átomos,nossos corpos são feitos de átomos,assim como essa pedra sólida aqui. –Disse enquanto deslizava suas mãos sobre a parede de rocha em frente.

E Camus explicou sobre o Cosmo e seu poder,antes de mostrar na prática como funciona.

Enquanto isso,Katya foi ao mercado da cidade,fazer umas compras.Ela levou uma bolsa para carregar as compras.

No caminho,se encontrou com suas amigas,Tatyana e Anna.

-Oi,Katya!!O que está fazendo aqui?-Disse Tatyana surpresa ao ver a amiga.

-Oi Katya!!-Disse uma animada Anna,segurando uma sacola.

-Oi,meninas!!-Seu rosto ficou um pouco corado e seus olhos brilhavam. –Estou fazendo compras...faltam algumas coisas na casa de Camus,e estou comprando...

-Camus?!Mas que intimidades são essas...??A...menos que...-Disse Tatyana já desconfiada.

-Katya,você está namorando Camus?-Perguntou Anna,já bem curiosa.

-Ah...sim...-Ela ficou com muita vergonha e seu rosto corou.-Tenho coisas pra comprar...

-Vamos na padaria,sei que você costuma comprar lá,e então podemos aproveitar pra conversarmos melhor!!-Disse Tatyana,já puxando a amiga pelo braço.

As três amigas então entraram pela padaria e se sentaram numa mesa.

-Como hoje é meu dia de folga da padaria,eu vou comemorar,pagando um doce pra gente e um café!!-Disse Anna muito animada.

-Mas conta aí pra nós...Como é...está gostando dele?-Disse Tatyana muito curiosa.

-É...ele é muito doce e gentil...gosto muito dele e ele gosta de mim!!-Katya suspirou e seu olhos brilhavam como jóias.

-E aí...já se beijaram?-Perguntou Anna com muito interesse.-E como foi?

-Sim...já...Ai...-E Katya ficou muito vermelha e constrangida.-Ele é maravilhoso...e me respeita muito,é um cavalheiro!!

-Por que você não convida ele para o baile do Festival de Verão?Eu vou com o meu namorado e a Anna vai com o Yuri.Ele tem uma quedinha pela Anna...-Disse Tatyana olhando pra Anna com uma expressão marota.

-Sim..é uma boa idéia!!Eu estou gostando muito dele e me sinto apaixonada...-Disse Katya enquanto brincava com a xícara.

As meninas ficaram conversando e rindo,com papos sobre namoro,homens,vestidos e baile,essas coisas e outras...

Enquanto isso,numa outra mesa,próxima delas,Irina escutou Katya conversar com as amigas sobre Izack.

-E ele é um menino muito...

-Com licença...Katya!Como vai?-Disse Irina com um livro na mão.-Olá,meninas...Tudo bem com vocês também?

-Oi Irina!!-Disse Katya com um sorrisinho e acenando com a mão.

-Oi,Irina!!-Disseram em coro as outras duas.

Irina se aproximou da mesa onde elas estavam e se sentou entre elas.

-Katya...esse menino,Izack,que você está comentando,ele está estudando em alguma escola?-Irina tirou os óculos e olhou bem pra Katya.

-Ah...eu não sei..só perguntando pra Camus...-Disse Katya enquanto ajeitava para trás seus cabelos platinados.

-Eu posso passar na casa dele mais tarde para conversar sobre isso?

-Acho que pode,à noite ele costuma ficar em casa lendo ou outras coisas...

-Então está combinado...Até mais Katya,meninas...-Disse Irina acenando enquanto pegava o livro na outra mesa e sua bolsa e saía da padaria.

-Gente..eu tenho que ir embora,tenho coisas pra fazer...-Disse Katya enquanto pegava as suas sacolas.

-Não se esqueça,Katya,de convidar ele para o baile!!-Disse Tatyana,enquanto olhava pra Anna.

-Katya gosta de Camus...huhuhu!!-Disse Anna toda faceira.

As duas se entreolharam e começaram a rir baixinho enquanto Katya saía da padaria,com sua bolsa de compras.

Assim que finalmente terminou de comprar tudo que precisava,Katya foi até a casa de Camus preparar o almoço.

Depois de um tempo,quando tudo ficou pronto,Camus e Izack foram almoçar com Katya.

Ela fez um delicioso assado com macarrão.

E como Camus havia lhe pedido,nada de vinho na refeição,apenas suco de framboesas.

De sobremesa,figos caramelados.

-Como foi o treino de vocês?

-Izack aprendeu tudo muito rápido,e não me deu muito trabalho.E você?-Disse Camus entre uma garfada.

Izack deu um sorriso de orgulho,pelo elogio recebido de seu mestre e ficou com o rosto corado.

-Ah...sim.Vai ter um baile no Festival de Verão,onde comemoramos as boas colheitas do ano.Vai ser daqui há alguns dias,já tem até cartaz na cidade...Você vai comigo?

-Sim...Eu posso te acompanhar,vai ser uma grande honra,mas não danço há muito tempo...-Disse um Camus um pouco constrangido.-Mas vou tentar não fazer feio...-Ele sorriu para ela.

Izack começou a rir do que seu mestre disse e acabou se engasgando um pouco.

-Bem feito pra você!!-Disse Katya em tom de brincadeira, dando um tapinha nas costas do garoto e pondo mais suco no copo dele.-Isso é por você ter rido dele...

-Cof...cof...Desculpe,mestre...mas o senhor fez uma cara engraçada quando disse aquilo,que eu não agüentei e ri...

-Está bem...isso passa...Eu também sou humano e em algumas coisas não sou tão bom,e nem perfeito!!

-Ah...Camus,já ia me esquecendo...e por falar em Izack,a profesora da escola,Irina,ficou sabendo que Izack está contigo,e me perguntou se ele está estudando;se está matriculado em alguma escola...

-Não,mas pela ficha dele eu soube que ele estudou um pouco no orfanato e já freqüentou uma escola também em Moscou.

-Ah,sim...A Irina quer conversar sobre esse assunto hoje à noite contigo...pode ser...?

-Sem problemas...-Disse Camus tranqüilamente,enquanto descansava os talheres no prato.

Após a sobremesa,Katya serve um café na sala para Camus,enquanto o garoto vai brincar um pouco,com alguns carrinhos que ele tem.

Eles resolvem dar uma breve pausa para depois retornarem com os treinos.

-Acho importante que Izack também possa desfrutar desse lado dele de criança...a infância é tão curta...-Disse Katya com um pouco de pena no olhar.

-Não vejo mal algum que ele tenha uma outra atividade entre os treinos.Mas ele deve se lembrar que precisa estar adequadamente preparado para um futuro no mundo dos Cavaleiros.-Disse enquanto terminava de tomar um último gole do café.-E esse mundo é muito exigente,pois é cruel com quem consegue não superar suas dificuldades...

Katya arregalou os olhos e sua expressão de aflição deixou Camus preocupado com os sentimentos dela.

-Não se sinta assim,pois o menino me parece ser bem corajoso,apesar da pouca idade.Ele será com certeza um excelente Cavaleiro quando estiver mais velho e aprender tudo que vou lhe ensinar!-Ele olha pra Katya com uma expressão serena.

Camus abraça Katya,e então a beija em seus lábios com doçura e delicadeza;um beijo que se torna mais apaixonado,enquanto desliza suas mãos pelos cabelos platinados dela.

Depois,Camus se afastou um pouco,segurando pelas mãos da moça.

-Eu vou te acompanhar no baile,e também irei chamar um amigo meu do Santuário para conhecer o povoado e você também.Quero que esteja feliz ao meu lado,como estou me sentindo agora!

Os olhos da jovem brilharam com tamanha intensidade,que traspareciam amor e plena felicidade!!

Passados alguns minutos depois que Camus ficou desfrutando da doce companhia de sua amada Katya,ele percebeu que um razoável tempo passou e que Izack poderá continuar com mais treino.

-Tenho que ir,Katya!Ele precisa treinar mais um pouco.-Camus dá um beijo nos lábios de Katya e se levanta do sofá.-Izack,vamos!!Voltaremos antes de escurecer!

-Ah...Já estou indo!!-Disse o menino enquanto guardava seus brinquedos numa caixa.

O treino foi intenso com Camus ensinando ao garoto como se congela pedrinhas.

Treinaram tanto que o garoto ficou um pouco cansado,mas assim mesmo não perdia o ânimo.

Katya terminou de lavar as roupas,quando eles chegaram cansados.

Após o jantar,Camus se sentou ao lado de Katya para degustar uma taça de vinho no início da noite e Izack ficou lendo umas revistinhas em quadrinhos de super-heróis.

Alguém bate à porta...

Katya atendeu e...

...Viu que era Irina,a professora da escola primária da cidade.

Ela carregava uma pasta cheia de livros e uma bolsa.

Estava usando um casaco bege que cobria sua saia verde e sua blusa branca.

-Irina?Entre,por favor!!-Disse Katya enquanto a convidava para entrar.

Assim que Katya fechou a porta,convidou a professora para sentar num dos sofás da sala.Todos se sentaram então.

-Irina,você se lembra de Camus,não?Pode falar com ele agora!Camus,ela quer conversar contigo sobre aquele assunto que te disse cedo.

Camus encarou a mulher com uma expressão séria e curiosa.

-Aceita uma taça de vinho?-Disse um Camus com calma na voz.

-Não,obrigada!Vim aqui para saber se o senhor me permitiria deixar essa criança,Izack,freqüentar a escola.Ele já estudou alguma vez?

-Sim,ele já teve aulas antes de vir para cá.Mas se depender de mim,acho que poderia sim,ter aulas na sua escola,desde que não interfira nos treinamentos que estou aplicando a Izack,que é um postulante à Cavaleiro.

-Na parte da manhã,estã bem?Ou se preferir outra hora...?

-Na manhã está bem...à tarde poderei treiná-lo.Tudo bem...mas devo avisar ao Santuário sobre esta decisão.Se não houver objeções...ele poderá ir em sua escola!Caso tenha alguma dúvida,pode me ligar,ou converse com Katya.Têm o número do telefone?

-Sim,tenho!Katya me deu.Tenho que ir...Meu marido já deve estar em casa e tenho que ver meus filhos...Obrigada,senhor Camus!!Katya,foi bom te encontrar!!-Disse enquanto se levantava e ajeitava as pastas.

Katya a levou até a porta e depois foi até onde está Camus com uma expressão de incerteza.Ela viu que precisava também ir pra casa e pegou as suas coisas antes de ir.

-EII!!Eu vou para a escola também?-Disse Izack enquanto guardava a revista e ia na direção de Camus e Katya.

-Sim...mas não saberemos se vai poder ir...-Disse Katya afagando a cabeça do garoto.-Será que o Santuário vai permitir isso?

-Não se preocupe,quando eu entrar em contato com o Santuário e explicar direito a situação,acho que não vão se incomodar muito que o garoto vá para a escola,desde que treine bem comigo.

-Então está certo,Camus!Vou para casa...-Ele deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Camus e acariciou o rostinho de Izack. –Se cuida,menino!!Amanhã estarei de volta!!

Camus abriu a porta para que Katya vá para sua casa.Ele e o menino acenaram para ela que sorrindo retribuiu o aceno,até sumir na escuridão da noite.

E ele desejava que o garoto pudesse ter também uma vida normal,como a de outras crianças da sua idade...

Porém,sente em seu coração que aquela criança possui um enorme potencial para se tornar um ótimo e forte Cavaleiro que dará prosseguimento as antigas tradições do Santuário e assim poder defender os ideais de justiça e amor perpetuados pela Digníssima Deusa Athena;de proteger este mundo de todo mal que o corrompe.

Além disso,Camus deseja em seu íntimo mostrar seu valor como mestre e homem;como um pai para seu pupilo,não somente ensinando as artes do Cosmo,mas também moldando seu caráter para que cresça como uma pessoa adulta de valor e moral dignos de honra...

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	7. A Visita dos Amigos do Santuário

Parte 7: A Visita dos Amigos do Santuário

Algumas semanas se passaram desde que o Santuário finalmente aceitou a proposta da permissão para que Izack freqüentasse uma escola tradicional.

Conseqüentemente,Izack passa a ter aulas na escola na parte da manhã,deixando as tardes livres com o treinamento do Cosmo ministradas por seu mestre.Exceto aos sábados,onde,por não haver aulas na escola,ele tem quase o dia todo tomado com treinos de Camus.

Para a alegria de Izack e de todos,também;os domingos são reservados para um bemvindo descanso.

Nas horas de lazer,Izack costuma brincar como uma criança normal de sua idade,com os coleguinhas que fez em sua escola.

E Camus com Katya aproveitam juntos para passear,namorar bastante e conversarem.

Às vezes quando ela não pode ficar muito tempo com ele,Camus costuma ir ao barzinho da cidade beber com os novos amigos que fez na cidade,pois pouco à pouco foi se enturmando bem devagarzinho com os moradores da cidade e se adaptando aos hábitos daquela gente.

Na parte da noite,quando Katya volta para casa,Camus costuma antes de dormir ler um bom livro para relaxar e esquecer dos problemas do Santuário e de suas obrigações.Pois ele sente que também tem direito à uma vida normal;e é isso que ele busca conciliar com o seu trabalho de mestre e Cavaleiro.

O dia do baile e o Festival de Verão,um evento muito aguardado por todos na cidade,está se aproximando.E portanto,Camus convidou seu melhor amigo,Milo para uma visita e estadia em sua casa,à fim de conhecer a cidade,e de participar da festa.Pois Camus sabe muito bem que Milo é um grande festeiro e nunca,por nada desse mundo perderia uma oportunidade de ir numa festa!E mais ainda também,porque sente muita falta das conversas que costumava ter com seu grande amigo de longa data.E além disso,é uma chance de saber das coisas que acontecem detalhadamente no Santuário.Fatos esses,que meras cartas enviadas pelo Grande-Mestre não são capazes de revelar.

Milo chegou na cidade acompanhado de sua pupila Amanda Payne,uma americana de lindos olhos verdes,sardentinha e cabelos castanhos claros com frajinha e presos numa trança dupla.Uma garota doce...mas de temperamento forte!!Ela é muito amiga da Amazona Shina e do Cavaleiro Aldebaran.

Ambos também vieram junto com eles dessa vez.Mas não trouxeram ninguém como Milo o fez.

Era o cair da noite numa sexta-feira,após o treino de Camus com Izack.O valoroso Cavaleiro de Aquário foi em casa tomar um rápido banho e se arrumou,deixando seus cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo e vestido com uma roupa bem comum e simples:Uma camisa de manga comprida de cor azul clara,que deixou desabotoada,camiseta verde com estampa de uma ilha tropical,um jeans e tênis para ir até a estação ferroviária,num carro que Yuri gentilmente cedeu à ele.

E Camus veio receber seus amigos na estação de trem sozinho,pois deixou Izack em casa tomando banho e Katya preparando uma saborosa refeição,para eles no retorno.

-É muito bom te ver novamente,Milo!!-Disse Camus estendendo sua mão direita e apertando a de Milo,num rápido e firme cumprimento.

-Já faz mesmo um tempo que nós não nos vemos,amigo!!-Milo deu um tapinha amigável nas costas de Camus.

-Olá,Shina!!Veio com o Milo?Onde está seu aluno Cassius?-Disse Camus enquanto a cumprimentava.

-Sim...o Milo me convidou.Mas infelizmente meu aluno não quis vir,ele odeia lugares frios!!

Shina veio para a Sibéria por insistência de Milo e de Amanda também,pois tem muita afinidade com a aluna de Milo.E ainda por cima estava de folga,sem missão alguma no momento.

A Amazona de Prata pediu uma autorização do Santuário para poder ir sem máscara,pois não iria lutar e também não queria chamar a atenção das pessoas,embora tenha levado a sua na bagagem.

Ela estava linda,usando blusinha branca de renda de manga comprida e uma saia cor de vinho,e um sapato estilo chanel marrom.Os cabelos soltos e um pouco de maquiagem.

-Aldebaran,você aqui?-Camus ficou admirado pela vinda do Cavaleiro de Touro junto com Milo.E em seguida se cumprimentaram num aperto de mão.

De fato,era realmente muito difícil Aldebaran ter uma folguinha que seja nesses últimos dias.Pois era comumente requisitado pelo Grande-Mestre em alguma eventual missão para o Santuário.

Na última missão,ele foi buscar umas armaduras danificadas de uns Cavaleiros de Prata que estavam muito feridos e acamados;ele mesmo achou que era mais um favor do que uma missão,mas o Mestre queria que fosse assim porque precisava dos Cavaleiros feridos o mais recuperados o possível para estarem em prontidão.

Ainda assim foi muito bom,porque pôde rever seu grande e fiel amigo Mu de Áries e deixá-lo à par das novidades do Santuário.

Aldebaran,como Milo,também gosta muito de festas e viagens e se entristeceu quando soube que não poderia ir se despedir de Camus naquela ocasião em que ele foi para a Sibéria.

E agora com a sua folga e esse convite de Milo,é uma boa oportunidade para poder aproveitar seu pouco tempo com diversão,alegria e festa!!

-E esta criança,Milo,quem é?-Indagou Camus com surpresa ao notar a presença daquela garota ao lado de Milo,escondida entre as malas.

-Ah...já ia me esquecendo...-Milo segurou a garota no ombro e a deixou próxima dele,de modo que Camus a veja melhor.-Esta é minha aluna...Amanda Payne.Ela veio dos Estados Unidos e está comigo há algum tempo no Santuário.

-Oi...-Disse a menina com um sorriso simpático,enquanto acenava com uma das mãos.

-Ah...então você é a aluna de Milo?Muito prazer!-Camus ofereceu sua mão pra criança que retribuiu o cumprimento.-Fico feliz por você,meu amigo!!Agora também tem uma aluna!!

-Obrigado,Camus!-Agradeceu Milo com uma expressão de orgulho e alegria.

Depois Camus olhou pra Aldebaran que estava ao lado de Milo.E percebeu que ele veio só...

Antes,Camus também tentou chamar os outros Cavaleiros que costumam ser mais próximos a ele.Mas nem sempre encontra boas oportunidades para que todos pudessem se encontrar...Os compromissos sempre atrapalham...infelizmente!!

-Aldebaran,o Mestre também te deixou algum aluno para treinar?Ou não trouxe consigo?-Perguntou Camus.

-Ah...ainda não tenho.Mas em breve o Grande-Mestre vai me designar um...Só tenho que esperar...

-Muito bem!!Então podemos ir?-Perguntou Camus enfaticamente.

-Sim,sim!!Mal posso esperar para conhecer a sua casa,seu aluno e a sua NAMORADA!!Huhuhu!!-Riu Milo para provocar Camus de brincadeira.

Logo,Milo e Aldebaran ficaram rindo,um olhando para a cara do outro,mal se contendo de tanto rir...

-Ai... que...vergonha...que esses dois estão fazendo...!!-Disse uma pasma Shina sussurando para Amanda.

-É...Shina..ele é sempre assim mesmo...gosta dessas brincadeirinhas...meu mestre é muito bobão,às vezes!!-Amanda olhou pra Shina encolhendo os ombros com desdém.

Ficaram as duas boquiabertas olhando para a cara de bobo dos dois.Shina deu um cutucão em Milo e Aldebaran para que eles parassem com a brincadeira,pois percebeu que Camus não gostou do que ouviu.

E Camus,que estava ajudando-os com as malas,virou-se de frente pra eles e fez uma cara zangada.

-Veja como você fala de minha namorada,Milo!!E você também,Aldebaran!!Eu quero muito respeito!!Senão vou congelar as malas de vocês!!-Ele ficou vermelho de vergonha com a brincadeira do amigo.

-Viu?Eu não avisei pra vocês? -Disse Shina sussurando para Milo e Aldebaran.-Ele não gostou...

Na verdade,o Cavaleiro de Aquário não iria nunca congelar as malas de seus amigos.Era só um blefe para fazê-los pararem de implicar com ele por causa de seu relacionamento com Katya.

Pois gosta tanto da moça e se sente tão apaixonado,que jamais deixaria alguém fazer brincadeiras com seus sentimentos tão sérios...Mas acabou relevando e entendeu as brincadeiras bobas deles.

Camus sempre foi um homem mais certinho,sério e um tanto reservado...em contraste com seu grande amigo Milo,cuja personalidade é muito aberta,calorosa e expansiva,assim como também o é Aldebaran,que gosta de ser brincalhão,simpático e divertido.

Para o Cavaleiro de Gelo,a amizade que tem com Milo serve como um complemento para o que falta nele mesmo:Um pouco mais de entusiasmo,alegria,expontaneidade e simpatia.Em contrapartida,Milo não tem aquela postura mais comedida e conservadora que Camus possui;a fleuma e a organização dele.Milo não sabe controlar muito bem as suas emoções em situações constrangedoras para os outros e acaba fazendo piadinhas,às vezes em horas impróprias.Ela também é um pouco impulsivo e não possui a frieza que seu amigo Camus demonstra em situações conflitantes e arriscadas.Camus é muito mais calmo e tranqüilo na maioria das vezes...

Coisas que são muito difíceis para Camus lidar,como se relacionar com outras pessoas de maneira mais informalmente, e expor suas emoções,se tornam mais fáceis para seu melhor amigo e confidente,Milo.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário sente que precisa do apoio e ombro amigo dele para sair de sua "concha emocional";como se assim fosse uma catarse,pois até chorar é difícil pra ele...

Em cartas ele tem contado muito sobre suas experiências nesta terra estranha,com gente estranha.E também,sobre seu relacionamento com Katya.

Para Camus,tudo devia ser mais encarado com seriedade.Pois aquilo não era brincadeira!Portanto não gostou do tom da brincadeira dos dois.

Mas quando ao se descobrir enamorado pela moça,acabou se sentindo confuso e perdido e veio pedir ajuda ao seu fiel amigo e irmão de coração,o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.Pois de todas as moças com quem já esteve,esta foi,de fato a que mexeu mais profundamente com seu coração.E portanto deveria investir mais no relacionamento com ela e de maneira mais respeitosa.

Milo foi lhe dando conselhos e o incentivava a ir em frente,a nunca desistir e ser ele mesmo,sendo autêntico e não superficial com ela,e a ser bem amável e prestativo,realçando suas qualidades e ajustando seus defeitos.Pois ela tinha que gostar dele do jeito que é e aceitá-lo como tal se fosse gostar mesmo dele,pois ninguém é perfeito!!

-Acho que tudo está aqui,não é?-Perguntou Camus a Milo.-Não esqueceu de nada...?

-Hum...deixa eu ver...-Milo conferiu cada mala que estava dentro no carro e depois olhou pra Camus com certeza no olhar.-Sim,está tudo aqui!!

-Então entrem todos no carro,e a garotinha vai atrás!!Que eu vou dirigir.-Ele olhou para a menina que fez uma carinha emburrada.

-Mas que droga!!-Disse Amanda decepcionada,enquanto cruzava os braços.

-Camus está certo,Amanda.Você mesmo sendo uma aprendiz de Amazona,ainda é uma criança!!-Disse Shina concordando com Camus.

-Ah...o velho amigo Camus,tão careta...né?Não se preocupe,Amanda,porque ele é sempre assim...-Milo deu um largo sorriso irônico.-Não é à toa que é o grande Cavaleiro de Gelo...Homem de Gelo...!!

-MILO?!-Disse Shina com uma expresão séria para o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

-Hahaha,Camus,você parece ser o pai dela!!-Aldebaran riu do comentário de Milo e achou muita graça de tudo isso.-Que gracinha...

-Você também,Aldebaran?!-Shina ficou muito irritada com ele também. -Deixem de implicar com Camus!

-Ah,fiquem quietos vocês dois!!Eu estou certo!!Lugar de criança é atrás... e nem mesmo deixo Izack ficar na frente!!-Disse enquanto entrava no carro e ajustava o cinto.-Obrigado,Shina.Você é aqui a ÚNICA que me entende!!

Enquanto isso,na casa de Camus,Katya estava na cozinha e retirava uma torta do forno.

-Ai...finalmente a minha torta ficou pronta!!-Disse com alívio a moça.

-Ei Katya,posso comer um pedaço agora?Posso,posso?-Disse Izack bastante afoito.

-Claro que não!!Além de estar muito quente,é para quando seu mestre chegar com os amigos dele para jantar!Entendeu?-Disse a moça enquanto tirava a mão do garoto da torta.

-Sim...é que eu gosto das suas tortas...são tão gostosas...-Izack deu um sorrisinho de felicidade.

-Eu sei,querido...sei que gosta de tudo que eu faço...-Ela deu um afago na cabeça dele.-...Mas você precisa esperar os outros chegarem para comer depois,está certo?Eles também vão estar com fome e não seria justo você comer antes deles!!Quer me ajudar?Venha pôr estes pratos na mesa,sim?

-Está bem!!O Camus tem que vir logo,porque senão vou ficar azul de fome!!

O garoto se encantou com a surpreendente culinária dela.Pois suas iguarias são deliciosas!!E nem mesmo no orfanato onde viveu uma boa parte de sua infância,pôde desfrutar da oportunidade de saborear quitutes tão deliciosos...

A vida lá era deverasmente austera e as refeições bem simples.

Com Katya,tudo se torna mais doce,mais alegre e feliz.E não somente com as comidas...pois a moça é como uma mãe que preenche a lacuna de seu pequeno coraçãozinho de criança.E assim...a sua vida se transforma num paraíso!!

Katya havia terminado de pôr flores na mesa de jantar,auxiliado pelo Izack,quando Camus chegou acompanhado de Milo,Shina,Aldebaran e Amanda,a pupila de Milo.

-Veja,Katya!!Camus chegou!!-Disse um animado Izack.

-Sim...sim,estou vendo,Izack!Camus,ainda bem que chegou!!Está tudo pronto...

-Oi,Katya!!Quero que conheça alguns dos meus amigos do Santuário:Milo,Shina,Aldebaran e a aluna de Milo...Amanda,é isso mesmo?

Milo balançou a cabeça e fez um olhar que confirmava o que seu amigo disse.

-E esta é minha namorada Katya...-Camus a segurou pela mão,conduzindo-a até eles. -...E meu aluno Izack!Venha mais para perto,garoto!!-Disse Camus com um gesto com a mão,chamando Izack.

-É realmente um grande prazer em conhecer os amigos de Camus!!Ele sempre me fala sobre vocês!!-Disse Katya com um simpático sorriso enquanto estendia a mão para cumprimentar cada um deles.

-Só espero que não fale mal de nós,Camus...-Disse num tom de brincadeira Milo,no qual Aldebaran deu uma risadinha,quase se engasgando.

Shina ouviu isso e deu um cutucão nos dois,enquanto Camus ignorou o comportamento dos seus amigos.Pois ele ficou com um pouco de vergonha,apesar de Katya não se importar muito com isso.

-Ah...o jantar está pronto!!Por que vocês não se sentam na mesa conosco?-Disse Katya enquanto mostrava para eles a mesa de jantar.E também para quebrar o clima,pois percebeu um certo desconforto neles.

-Sim...é uma boa idéia,Katya!!-Camus se aproximou de Katya e lhe deu um discreto beijo na boca,sentando-se perto dela.

Na mesa estavam as iguarias mais saborosamente caprichadas feitas por Katya.Tudo de muito bom gosto e atraente ao aroma e paladar!!

Um pernil assado com batatas ervilhas e cenouras,além de outras comidas,tudo muito bem acompanhado de um bom vinho tinto.

E para as crianças suco de framboesas.

De sobremesa,torta de pêssegos com sorvete de creme!!

-Antes que possamos consumir e desfrutar desta maravilhosa refeição,tão bem preparada carinhosamente por Katya,tenho umas palavras para dizer...-Disse Camus com um pouco de entusiasmo.

Todos na mesa olharam para o Cavaleiro de Aquário bastante surpresos e também curiosos.

Katya ficou com as faces coradas pelos elogios que Camus lhe disse.

Pois perceberam que ele estava muito contente,o olhar...a expressão dele,tudo exalava alegria!!Era algo bastante incomum de ser visto no valoroso Cavaleiro de Ouro,Camus.

-Hoje,me sinto um homem bem feliz por estar ao lado da minha Katya,de meu pupilo,Izack,de meus amigos e companheiros do Santuário!!Pois estou ausente de lá há muito tempo...e sinto a falta de todos vocês!!Quero agradecer a presença de todos nesta minha nova morada...e que sejam bemvindos!!

-Ei...Camus,vamos fazer então um brinde à isso? -Disse Milo com um sorriso.

-Sim,Milo...É uma boa idéia!!-Disse um Camus bastante satisfeito.

Então Camus serviu o vinho nas taças para seus amigos,Katya e para si.E suco de framboesa para as crianças.

-Que sejamos sempre assim:Unidos como se fôssemos uma família,e seremos sempre amigos!!-Disse Camus um pouco emocionado.

-SAÚDE!!-Disseram todos juntos em coro.

Eles ergueram suas taças de bebidas e num alegre tilintar,brindaram juntos,compartilhando um momento único e caloroso de amizade e companheirismo,numa harmoniosa felicidade que irradia naquele ambiente onde todos desejam comemorar o quanto são sempre bem unidos e fraternos!!

Para Camus,isto é muito importante.Sentir-se bem e feliz no meio de seus amigos e com aqueles que mais ama.Ele sorriu como nunca tinha feito antes em sua vida!!Era algo muito difícil de acontecer,Camus se sentir bem e sorrir...E realmente é o que mais desejava...Estar ao lado das pessoas mais caras para ele!!

Nada é mais importante do que isso agora...

Após o jantar,Katya mostrou os quartos onde ficariam hospedados os amigos de seu amado.

Um dos quartos para Shina e Amanda e o outro para Izack dividir com Milo e Aldebaran.

Katya deixou tudo preparado para eles,de modo que ficassem bem acomodados.

Camus ficou conversando com Milo na sala e Aldebaran ficou brincando de luta com Izack na varanda.

Enquanto Katya,Shina e Amanda foram para o quarto destinado para elas conversarem.Nada como uma boa conversa feminina...

-Eu gostei muito da casa que Camus foi morar...ela é muito bonita,simples e confortável...-Disse Shina enquanto se sentava numa das camas.

-Esta casa foi escolhida para ele,nós fizemos com os moradores aqui algumas modificações para atender os gostos e necessidades dele.E eu também o ajudei com a decoração,pois ele trouxe muitas coisas do Santuário,onde vivia,que gostaria de deixar na casa...mais para lembrar de vocês. -Explicou Katya para Shina.

-Entendo...-Disse Shina,enquanto observava a decoração do quarto.

Katya se sentou na cama,onde Amanda estava sentada também.

A garota ficou brincando com as almofadas de renda bege,jogando-as para o alto,sendo observada pelas duas.

-E vocês...são amazonas,não é?Camus me contou que existem mulheres que lutam no Santuário...-Disse Katya.

-Amanda é por enquanto uma aprendiz,e eu sou Amazona de Prata da Constelação da Cobra.-Disse Shina enquanto tirava os sapatos de seus pés.-Por isso,já tenho a minha armadura,e ela ainda não...

-Posso te fazer umas perguntas sobre vocês?-Disse Katya um pouco constrangida.Ela se sentiu um tanto receiosa em perguntar pra elas,mas assim mesmo o fez,com um olhar inocente,sem malícia.

-Sim...pergunte o que quiser,sem problemas...-Disse Shina descontraídamente.

-Mas por que vocês não usam máscara?Camus me contou que mulheres no Santuário as usam...

-Sim...normalmente a usamos para lutarmos.E assim mesmo dentro das dependências do Santuário.É uma regra,sim,mas existem casos em que podemos dispensá-las.Eu por exemplo,tive que pedir autorização especial ao Mestre do Santuário,porque eu iria para fora e num lugar cheio de gente durante a nossa viagem e certamente eu chamaria muita atenção assim;e também eu não iria numa missão de lutas e outras coisas;apenas era um momento meu de folga.Quanto à Amanda...ela ainda é uma criança,não possui corpo de mulher,e portanto ainda não tem idade para usar uma máscara.

-Shina me disse que só vou usar a máscara quando ficar "mocinha"...-Disse Amanda tranqüilamente.-Ela me explicou as regras das Amazonas.

-Quer ver a minha máscara?-Perguntou Shina para Katya.

-Você trouxe a sua máscara,Shina?!-Disse Amanda com tanta surpresa que parou de brincar com as almofadas.

-Claro que sim!!Nunca se sabe quando vou precisar...trouxe também a minha armadura.-Disse Shina com afirmação na sua expressão.-Querem ver?

-Eu quero!!-Disse Amanda bem animadinha.-Mostra a sua armadura,vai Shina!!Shina Grande Cobra!!

-Mas você já me viu antes com ela,Amanda!!-Disse Shina para a menina.-Katya,vai querer ver a minha máscara e a minha armadura?

E Katya sorriu,balançando a cabeça positivamente,dando a resposta para Shina,que em seguida se levantou e foi até uma das suas malas que foram anteriormente trazidas para o quarto pelos gentis Cavaleiros,muito cavalheiros...

Shina pega uma bolsa e a põem em cima da cama,em seguida,vai até uma mochila e a leva até a beirada da cama.

A Amazona de Prata senta na cama novamente e abre a bolsa,tirando dentro dela um objeto de forma ligeiramente ovalada que está coberto por um fino lenço de seda,estampado de temas florais,nas cores verde,branco e cor de caramelo.Ela remove o lenço,revelando uma máscara de brilho metálico.

-Esta é a minha máscara...a máscara de uma Amazona de Athena!!-Disse Shina enquanto a colocava no rosto.

-Como ela é linda...!!-Disse Katya maravilhada,pois nunca tinha visto uma máscara de Amazona antes.

-Me dá!!Me dá!!-Disse Amanda com entusiasmo,tirando a máscara do rosto de Shina e pondo em si mesma.

-Amanda...isso não é um brinquedo!!Calma,menina,que você um dia vai ter a sua!!Passe para Katya para que ela também possa ver melhor.

Um pouco contrariada,Amanda dá a máscara para Katya que ao tocá-la com as mãos,e olhando-a,com a luz refletida nelas,admirando as lindas formas e a sua beleza,pensa nas coisas que Camus lhe havia dito há muito tempo antes...

-As mulheres do Santuário que lutam...Elas lutam como os homens,mas devem se enconder sob esta máscara...para que lutem com eles,esquecendo que são mulheres...-Disse Katya pensativa e reflexiva.

-Camus deve ter lhe dito sobre as nossas regras,eu posso entender as suas dúvidas...-Disse Shina,enquanto abria a caixa com a sua armadura.-Normalmente não faço isso,mas mostrarei para você a minha armadura.Amanda já a viu antes,diversas vezes,não é,Amanda?

-Sim!É muito legal!!Shina fica bem bonita quando a veste!!-Disse Amanda com um sorriso largo.

Shina mostrou para Katya algumas partes de sua armadura,como a tiara e o bracelete.Quando Katya as tocou,sentiu uma energia muito calorosa e vibrante,repleta de uma força benéfica e ao mesmo tempo magnética...uma energia que transmitia paz em seu coração e amor profundo e poderoso.

-Nossa...mas isso é tão bom...Essa sensação que sinto ao tocá-la!!Acho o mundo dos Cavaleiros tão interessante e emocionante!!Vocês são MARAVILHAS que lutam por nós e realizam façanhas incríveis!!Camus e vocês são pessoas extraordinárias!!

-Eu ainda vou ter a minha armadura que nem a Shina!!Uma tão bonita quanto à dela!!Vou sim!!-Disse a Amanda cheia de entusiasmo.

-Vai sim,Amanda,um dia...mas vai ter que lutar muito por ela!-Disse Shina para a menina.

Shina observou atentamente que Katya se sentia atraída pelo fantástico mundo dos Cavaleiros e suas vidas e rotinas no Santuário.E concluiu que deve ter tido muitas conversas com Camus sobre esses assuntos.Mas também que a moça demonstra um poder e sensibilidade dentro de seu coração,um poder que é forte como o cosmo,um amor que irradia em seu coração.E para a Amazona de Cobra é perfeitamente nítido para ela,que a jovem mulher possui um afeto doce e imenso pelo Cavaleiro de Aquário.Mas é diferente...Um grande e verdadeiro amor!!Pois,percebeu que ela tem um poder de sentir o Cosmo do coração das pessoas...Embora não saiba explicar como.

-Esse é o poder do Cosmo nas nossas armaduras.Eles emanam nelas...Nós também o possuímos,mas em escala maior...São as armaduras que nos escolhem para portadores...e nós não somos mais do que seres humanos que se utilizam das forças da natureza para poderem lutar,garota!!...Camus deve ter lhe dito algo assim...não disse?

-Sim...ele me explicou tudo isso.Mas não deixo de me encantar pelas habilidades de todos vocês do Santuário!!E que usam as armaduras para lutarem em nome de Athena.-Disse Katya enquanto devolvia as peças da armadura de Shina pra ela.

-É verdade...nós lutamos pelo ideal de justiça,paz,amor e proteção de todas as pessoas,com nossas vidas e usando as armaduras sagradas em nome de nossa Gloriosa Deusa Athena...Você gosta muito dele,não é...Katya?...de Camus...?Ele é um bom homem,valoroso,honrado e justo.

-Sim...eu o amo...e muito!-Disse Katya com o rosto bastante corado e um olhar de amor.

-Percebe-se isso dentro de você...e ele também te ama muito,eu pude ver como ele reagiu na frente de Milo e Aldebaran quando eles o provocaram com brincadeirinhas.-Disse Shina enquanto guardava todas as suas coisas.

Elas ficaram um bom tempo conversando sobre isso e muitas outras coisas também...

Enquanto isso,na sala,Camus oferece um conhaque para Milo enquanto conversam sentados num sofá.

-E como vão as coisas entre vocês dois,Camus?-Perguntou Milo.

-Sinto que ao lado dela,tudo é diferente e melhor...-Camus toma um gole de conhaque e suspira. -Depois daquele dia...eu nunca mais me interessei por outras mulheres!Não consigo estar com outras quando eu a amo,Milo!!Parei com essas coisas que nós fazíamos antes em Rodório e Santuário,quando eu saía com outras mulheres...

-Mas você parou mesmo?Mas você mesmo me havia dito que saía com algumas moças antes de gostar dela!Eu me lembro de algumas que você se interessava e procurava!!

-Sim...mas isso ficou para trás!!A única mulher com quem desejo ter um relacionamento agora é com Katya;e assim mesmo é sério!!Ficaremos juntos quando ela o desejar!!Nunca a forçaria a fazer o que ela não queira...sou um homem gentil com as mulheres com quem eu estive,e com ela não seria diferente!!Não sou como o canalha do Máscara da Morte que seduz e oprime as mulheres como se fosse um sátiro devasso,e depois as descartam...!!Ele é um animal grosseiro com elas!!

-Você é mesmo um homem de valor...e por amor vai querer fazer isso!!Eu te admiro muito o seu caráter,Camus!!-Milo pegou um pouco mais de conhaque e encheu seu copo e o de Camus.-Eu também gosto de sair com muitas garotas do Santuário e de Rodório,e sou delicado com elas,mas também não faço as coisas que o Máscara da Morte faz...ele é muito rude!!Sei que ele já estuprou algumas servas do Santuário e outras moças por aí...,mas fui falar disso com o Grande-Mestre,e parece que ele não se importa com muito com isso...desde que ele faça os trabalhos que ele pede!!-Disse Milo um pouco descontente. -Eu gosto de namorar um pouco com as garotas,mas ainda não achei a minha garota especial...por isso não sei como vou reagir se estiver apaixonado...

-Milo,um dia você vai me entender quando gostar de verdade de uma mulher!!Eu te digo,amigo!!Um dia você vai se apaixonar mesmo e vai me contar aqui,nesta casa,na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos!!-Disse Camus apontando com a dedo indicador para o sofá,onde seu amigo está sentado.-Mas aí você vai sentir que é muito diferente quando é com uma mulher que ama!!

-Sinto que você tem uma profunda razão sobre tudo isso...Mas ainda assim,não achei a minha alma gêmea,amigo...Até lá,vou tentando...

De fato,Milo é um homem muito galante com as seu incrível charme sedutor,tem arrebatado os corações das mulheres em Rodório e no Santuário também,sendo um pouco mulherengo,sem ser indelicado ou rude com elas.

Camus é mais comedido,embora em outras ocasiões tenha estado com outras mulheres em intimidades e romances,namoros;relacionamentos bem comuns,sem os exageros do seu amigo.

Ele sempre achou um pouco demais os arroubos constantes de seu amigo,e sua falta de preocupação com o futuro;no que diz respeito por envolvimentos mais profundos com uma mulher que possa realmente tocar o coração.Sempre o via como um "Bon Vivant",mas assim mesmo o considerava de bom caráter em relação à esses assuntos e as coisas do Santuário.Sendo muito diferente do comportamento sórdido e concupiscente do Cavaleiro de Câncer com as mulheres,e com suas desmedidas ganâncias e ambições egoístas.

Assim,na visão de Camus,o Máscara da Morte é um homem sujo e desprovido de qualquer senso de moral e ética;muito diferente de seu fiel amigo Milo,que apesar dos poucos defeitos é um homem honrado de enorme senso de justiça,dever e lealdade.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário,ao contrário de Milo,apesar de gostar de uma companhia feminina,não é um homem que saia flertando com várias mulheres da maneira como seu amigo faz.Para Camus um relacionamento deve ser o mais discreto o possível e sem grandes excessos.

Milo ama as bebidas e as mulheres em festas e nos bares de Rodório;E Camus sendo mais responsável,aconselha sempre seu amigo Milo a ter uma vida mais comedida,pois mesmo gostando de bebidas e apreciar do calor de uma mulher,como os homens que tem seus desejos;procura ser mais cuidadoso com essas coisas,pois para tudo na vida têm suas conseqüências.Odeia a embriaguez e relacionamentos irresponsáveis.Logo,Camus é muito ajuizado e gosta de ser correto e íntegro em tudo.

-Sabe...Camus...o que me preocupa mais é o comportamento do Grande-Mestre...ele anda muito estranho ultimamente...

-Como assim,Milo?Me explique isso melhor!!

-Têm ocasiões em que o Grande-Mestre parece que ignora certas injustiças que acontecem no Santuário,como essas que o Máscara da Morte fez e que ele se neutralizou completamente;e também os castigos severos em demasia que ele aplica por coisas banais que alguns Cavaleiros ou outros servos do Santuário,fazem...Mas também têm dias em que ele fica mais calmo e até sensível conosco...É como se ele tivesse de uma hora para outra duas personalidades...Mas por que será que o Grande-Mestre ficou assim?Que eu me lembre ele era bondoso e generoso com todos no Santuário...

-É mesmo...acho isso tudo muito estranho,mas,de qualquer forma não podemos fazer nada ainda por enquanto,porque não temos provas o suficientes de que ele esteja realmente ficando insano...Peço à você que tenha mais cautela com isso e não o acuse sem nada...por ora!!

-Eu até o obedeço em suas ordens,por mais absurdas que sejam,Camus!!Pois ele nos disse que recebe ordens de Athena...Mas tem coisas que eu ainda acho muito obscuras...O Grande-Mestre mudou muito!!

-Milo,acho que devemos ficar atentos e continuar fazendo o que ele nos designar,mas tem horas que sinto também que algo não vai bem por lá...só não tenho ainda certeza disso tudo...Acredito que talvez seja só impressão mesmo...não sei...Mas tome muito cuidado agora,Milo...pois não queremos ter atritos com ele!!

De repente,eles escutaram um barulho de vidro quebrando que veio na direção da varanda.

-O que foi isso...?-Disse Camus preocupado.

-Deve ser alguma coisa que aconteceu lá fora com Aldebaran e o garoto,Camus...

-Se for os vasos de plantas de Katya...Ela vai ficar muito triste...-Disse Camus enquanto descansava a taça de conhaque na mesa.

O som do barulho também chamou a atenção de Shina,Katya e Amanda que correram para a sala para ver o que houve.

Nesse instante,Aldebaran e Izack entraram pela porta da sala,esbaforidos,com os rostos corados e o rostos suados.

Aldebaran ficou com uma expressão de vergonha e constrangimento com um pouco de tristeza.Ele ficou sem jeito e se sentiu culpado e isso se refletia em seu olhar.

Já o menino,fez uma cara de desdém e um sorriso que demostrava que aquilo ali foi um "quase" sem querer...

-O...Que...Vocês...Fizeram??-Perguntou Shina perplexa aos dois.

-Ai...!!Me desculpem!!Creio que Izack e eu nos exaltamos demais em nossas brincadeiras de luta,e acabamos por acidente quebrando um vasinho de plantas que estava na mesa da varanda.-Disse Aldebaran com a voz trêmula e meio vexado.

-É...foi isso aí que ele disse!!Hehehe...nos empolgamos...-Disse Izack enquanto coçava a cabeça.

Katya ficou com o rosto corado e seus olhos expressavam preocupação.Não pelo vasinho quebrado,pois este era apenas um vasinho,e com ele era irrelevante se o tivesse ou não quebrado.Contudo o que mais a deixava aflita eram justamente as flores que nele estavam.

De fato,a moça gosta muito de cultivar plantas e flores como um hobby;calmo,tranqüilo e relaxante.

E,a cada flor que nasce,e a cada planta que brota,é uma alegria constante em seus dias,desde que era criança.Ela sempre foi muito caprichosa com as flores...

E costuma sempre que pode,devorar livros e mais livros de jardinagem e técnicas de cultivo,à fim de aprimorar seus dons e talentos.Habilidades essas que despertaram uma profunda admiração de Camus pelas capacidades dela,pois Camus pouco entendia de plantas,e ele reconhece que ela possui muita perícia nesses assuntos!!Ainda mais que notou depois de algum tempo que a moça tem muita sensibilidade,empatia e intuição para com certos aspectos da natureza e do meio natural da região.

E como uma forma para alegrar ainda mais o lar de Camus,ela mesma preparou e selecionou algumas flores muito bonitas para enfeitar a varanda e a casa.E isto realmente agradou bastante o Cavaleiro de Ouro que aprovou o uso de plantas em sua casa,e se sente feliz ao admirá-la mexendo com elas...

-Minhas petúnias...!!Eu vou lá fora vê-las,pois ainda posso salvá-las...-Disse Katya com um sorriso,enquanto se dirigia para a varanda.

Camus ficou com pena de Katya,ao perceber sua reação com aquilo.Pois sabia que ela sorriu para não magoar o garoto e seu amigo,e sente que ela assim tem um bom coração;então se levantou do sofá e foi ao encontro da moça.Mas antes de sair,olhou para Izack e Aldebaran com uma expressão preocupada.

-Izack,você deveria tomar mais cuidado e não extrapolar os limites da brincadeira lá fora!!Aldebaran tudo bem,mas...-Disse Camus medindo as palavras para não ser rude.

-Acho que Aldebaran e o garoto não fizeram por mal...-Disse Milo para Camus.

-É...sim...,está tudo bem...-Disse Camus um pouco confuso.

Camus refletiu um pouco...e foi lá fora onde está Katya à fim de ver as plantas e o vasinho quebrado.

De fato,o vaso estava rachado no chão,mas as flores estavam intactas.

-Veja,ainda podemos salvar suas flores!!Você ainda pode trasferi-las para um outro vasinho.-Disse Camus,com o intuito de animá-la.

-É...você tem razão...-Ela sorriu pra ele.-Não fique incomodado com o menino e o seu amigo...eles não tiveram culpa mesmo!Foi apenas um acidente...,mas entendo que queira que eles tenham mais cuidado.

Logo,ponderou sobre essas coisas e concluiu que deveria ignorar o que aconteceu,pois não poderia se aborrecer com isso.Por outro lado,sente que está certo ao pedir mais cautela quando forem praticar.

Ele a abraçou,acariciando-lhe os cabelos macios dela,como num relaxante embalo,a confortou...segurou o rosto da moça com suas mãos e a fitou nos olhos com carinho,e em seguida a beijou em seu lábios...um beijo cheio de ternura,seguido por outros beijos doces assim...

-Obrigada,Camus...seus beijos me acalmam...-Ela o abraçou,enquanto fechava os olhos,suspirando.

-Deixa que eu cuido disso para você,Katya...-Disse Camus a segurando nos ombros,enquanto a olhava.

Então Camus a ajudou com as flores,levantando o vasinho rachado e o encostando num cantinho,em cima da mesa da varanda.

-Vi só,Katya?As flores estão bem!!E amanhã você resolve melhor isso.Não se preocupe...-Ele sorriu e então acariciou seu rosto e lhe deu um beijinho na boca.

Os dois entraram para o interior da sala,onde todos ainda estavam os aguardando.

Camus estava com uma expressão mais serena e Katya se tranqüilizou.

-Está tudo bem...as flores estão ilesas...-Camus olhou para Izack e Aldebaran.-Queiram me desculpar por isso,mas só peço que da próxima vez dosem a força de vocês,porque o espaço não é suficientemente grande para tal.

-Ei,Amanda,leve o Izack para brincar no seu quarto!!-Disse Milo despreocupadamente...

-Pode deixar,Milo!!-Disse a menina sorrindo para seu mestre. -Izack,você gosta de joguinhos?Eu trouxe um videogame e vou te emprestar!!

-Um videogame?!Legal!!-Disse Izack com muita animação.

Enquanto as crianças se dirigiram para o quarto,Katya convidou Shina para tomar um café,na cozinha,deixando os homens na sala,confabulando.

Camus conversou com Milo e Aldebaran,entre um bom conhaque e conversas sobre as coisas do Santuário.Para o Cavaleiro de Aquário,nada como poder estar ao lado de seus amigos para uma boa conversa,e assim matar as saudades da vida que deixou para trás...

Passadas algumas horas,Katya se despede de todos e resolve voltar para casa,deixando os hóspedes de seu amado confortavelmente bem acomodados.

E no lado de fora da casa,Camus segura Katya pelas mãos e a olha em seus lindos olhos liláses,com uma expressão humilde e cheia de ternura.

-Katya:Muito obrigado por tudo!!Você foi muito amável comigo e me ajudou bastante com meus amigos...E são tantas coisas que...

Katya o interrompeu,fazendo um som de chiado suave e pondo seu dedo indicador nos lábios dele...

-Não precisa me dizer mais nada,Camus!!Eu te entendo perfeitamente...e o amo assim mesmo...-Disse a moça sorrindo docemente.

Ela percebeu que ele estava passando por dificuldades de expôr suas emoções.E um simples agradecimento se tornava algo assaz complicado,para o Cavaleiro do Gelo.

Sentiu que Camus se importa muito com ela e com todas as coisas que ela mais ama e que por isso a respeitava.E talvez,o seu jeito de lidar com certas situações sejam complicadas para ele.

Então a moça concluiu que ele com seus amigos por perto,poderia relaxar mais e esquecer das coisas e problemas que tanto o afligem...

Pois,afinal,ele merece ter um pouco de felicidade!!Seja com ela,seja com seu aluno,seja com seus amigos;e vivendo sua vida,mesmo fora do ambiente que outrora fora o seu lar...

Katya abraçou Camus e lhe deu um beijo na boca.Beijo esse que se tornou apaixonado e quente...

Um beijo cheio de amor...

E então,eles se afastaram um pouco,se olhando novamente de mãos dadas...

-Eu tenho que ir para casa,Camus.Minha família está me esperando...E lembre-se que logo o dia do baile vai chegar e eu estarei contigo!!

-Mal posso esperar para esse dia chegar!!Quero te ver no dia!!-Disse Camus contente.

Ele a beijou novamente em seus lábios e entrou dentro de casa em seguida,onde ficou conversando com Milo,Shina e Aldebaran,durante um bom tempo.

As crianças já tinham ido se deitar quando,ficaram até tarde conversando sobre os velhos tempos em que viviam felizes no Santuário...

Tempos estes que causavam boas e deliciosas recordações em Camus e seus amigos tão amados...

Com a crescente sombra pairando sobre o Santuário e as incertezas dos tempos presentes,Camus sente que aquela época maravilhosa,quando o Grande-Mestre era mais generoso,não voltam mais...

E almeja mais do que nunca,a necessidade de resgatar aquela alegria tão especial que experimentou outrora...

E em seu coração tão nobre e valoroso de Cavaleiro e ser humano que é,deseja do fundo de seu coração,construir uma felicidade para si e para aqueles que lhe são caros;moldada com amor,solidariedade,lealdade,paz e harmonia...uma vida plena de vida e esperança!!

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...


	8. Um Cavaleiro que Ama

Parte 8: Um Cavaleiro que Ama

Estava uma linda manhã,quando Camus levou seu aluno Izack para treinar,acompanhado de seu amigo Milo,a aluna dele Amanda e também Shina e Aldebaran . E Katya entregou para Camus,uma garrafa térmica de café,como de costume e depois ficou ocupada com seus afazeres diários.

Foram todos,perto de uma planície onde ficava um lago e mais ao fundo,a geleira.

Camus ficou treinando Izack,com a técnica de Pó de Diamante e congelando pedrinhas.Só o fato do garoto estar treinando duro,deixava Milo um pouco irritado . Pois o dia estava tranqüilo e maravilhoso demais para uns momentos de lazer,e não para treinos tão enfadonhos...

Mais ainda estava o garoto,porque estava cansado de fazer uma técnica que sabia executar de cor e salteado . Mas como Camus é um mestre assaz exigente,sempre gostava de levar tudo à perfeição.E o Cavaleiro de Gelo era ali o único que estava animado para treinar o seu pupilo....

Bem próximo deles,estavam Amanda e Shina sentadas num tronco de pinheiro que estava caído há meses.A menina estava sentada com uma das pernas cruzadas,e com uma das mãos apoiada no rosto e o cotovelo descansando na coxa . Estava tão entediada assistindo a tudo aquilo,que resolveu de brincadeira lançar algumas Agulhas Escarlates,com a outra mão livre e o dedo em riste,numa árvore que estava quase em frente dela.

Shina suspirava de tédio enquanto observava a garota arremessando as Agulhas Escarlates...

E encostados numa outra árvore grande,de braços cruzados,e um pouco relaxados,estavam Aldebaran bocejando e Milo contando quantas Agulhas a menina lançava....Ele estava querendo fazer uma competição para ver quem faz mais Agulhas Escarlates na árvore.

-1...2...3...4....5....Agulhas!!Muito bem,Amanda!!Quase que acertava a próxima!!Mas eu faço bem mais do que você!!-Disse Milo para a menina,batendo palmas e num tom de brincadeira,cheio de sarcasmo e de voz alta pra provocar Camus que estava concentrado no seu pupilo.

-Acho que fui bem,né,mestre?Só deixei escapar a número 6!!-Disse a menina com um sorriso maroto.-Hahaha,um dia eu te supero!!-Ela entrou também na provocação,pelo mesmo motivo de seu mestre.

-Tem muito chão pela frente,menina!!EU sou o maioral aqui e vou fazer as minhas Agulhas racharem o tronco desta árvore!!Hehehehe!!-Disse rindo muito Milo,enquanto se aproximava da garota.

Aldebaran riu bastante do jeito que Milo falou para Amanda....Pois percebeu o tom jocoso que o Cavaleiro de Escorpião fazia com Camus,e adorou ver isso!!

-Vocês não tem jeito mesmo....-Disse Shina com expressão desanimada.

Milo pôs a mão no ombro de sua pupila e rindo muito olhou para a menina.

-Veja bem,Amanda,é assim que se faz uma boa Agulha Escarlate!!

Ele ficou atrás da menina,deu uma olhada em Camus,que estava muito ocupado.E depois se preparou para dar suas Agulhas,com a mão direita e dedo indicador em riste,apontado para o tronco da árvore.

-AGULHAS ESCARLATES!!!-Milo conseguiu fazer as agulhas dele se sobreporem as da sua aluna.

-Espere um pouco,Milo!!Assim não vale!!-Disse a garota afoita,enquanto segurava o braço de seu mestre.-Eu sei fazer mais bonito e melhor!!É só me concentrar mais um pouco,quer ver?

-Sim,pode me mostrar . Então...quero ver!!-Disse Milo com um sorrisinho.

Camus do outro lado estava tentando à todo custo ignorar as piadinhas de seus amigos e também manter seu aluno concentrado nas suas explicações e seu treino,pois começou a perceber que Izack estava ficando um pouco distraído com a conversa mais ao fundo . Pois o Pó de Diamante do garoto estava saindo com um pouco de atraso...

-Preste mais atenção ao que você faz!!Concentre-se melhor no seu frio durante o golpe!!Está demorando demais com isso!!-Disse Camus enquanto puxava o menino pelo braço para que ele possa olhá-lo de frente.-Isso é vital numa batalha,não se distraia com as coisas de fora!!

-Ah...tá...-Disse o garoto sem muito interesse.

No outro lado,Amanda se levantou e ficou atrás do tronco,onde seu mestre estava e viu que uma parte daquela árvore que estava sendo usada de alvo estava boa o suficiente para mais uns golpes.

Ela fechou os olhos,respirou fundo e abriu os olhos novamente com um sorriso muito inspirador,tão cheio de confiança,que Milo observou que ela vai aprontar alguma coisa...

"...O que será que vai sair dessa vez?"-Pensou Milo.

-Mestre,agora veja uma coisa bem bonitinha que vou fazer com minhas Agulhas!!Acho que nem essa vai saber fazer!!-Ela olhou pra ele com os olhos brilhando de determinação.-AGULHAS ESCARLATES!!!

Muitas agulhas saíram do dedo da menina numa velocidade impresionante,que deixaram a todos muito surpresos . Amanda foi se empolgando mais e mais com um sorriso misterioso a cada Agulha que dava na árvore . Quando terminou...Shina ficou admirada com o que viu;Milo arregalou os olhos e Aldebaran deu um longo assobio . Camus virou o rosto para ver o que era aquilo,no que foi seguido por seu aluno,Izack.

-...E então...?O que acharam de minha obra prima?-Disse a garota com orgulho.

No tronco da árvore,se formou um desenho de flores,executado pelos furos das Agulhas de fato algo muito bonito de se ver....

-Eu nunca vi isso antes...!!Confesso que achei lindo....Nunca vi alguém usar as Agulhas Escarlates dessa maneira!!-Disse Milo curioso com o desenho.

-Hum...Muito bonito...Não sabia que tinha talento para desenhar,Amanda!!Mas isso não serve como golpe!-Shina ficou maravilhada,mas também não aprovou a brincadeira.

-É...A garota sabe usar com criatividade os seus poderes...-Disse Aldebaran de braços cruzados e encostado numa árvore e rindo muito.-E quem sabe assim,Camus também possa fazer uns cisnes de gelo,como aqueles que estão nadando ali,no lago agora??-Disse Aldebaran apontando o dedo indicador para um grupo de cisnes que estavam no lago.-Hahahaha!!Essa Amanda tem muito senso de humor!!

Camus se aproximou deles um pouco irritado com as brincadeiras que eles estavam fazendo . Viu o que fez na árvore a menina.E embora tenha gostado,admirado e apreciado muito da beleza daquele desenho;e não admitindo que dele gostou,se aproximou dos seus amigos,com Izack junto com ele.O menino viu o desenho e achou tudo muito interessante também.

-Vocês são loucos ou o que??!!Ficam me atrapalhando com o meu treino;gritando muito e falando alto,desviando a atenção de Izack...e ainda por cima,Milo:Que utilidade terá isso que ela fez numa batalha?

-EI...EI,Camus,calminha aí!!Eu acho que pode ter sim...confessso que achei isso muito inusitado vindo da parte dela,mas pode ser que com esses desenhos feitos por essas agulhas,ela possa mandar uma mensagem para alguém,um aviso,ou simplesmente indicar um caminho a ser seguido num lugar fácil de se perder....As possibilidades são muitas,Camus...!!Um cavaleiro precisa ser bem criativo com seus poderes....Aprendi isso com Aiolia!!!-Disse Milo ao abraçar sua aluna,dando lhe um incentivo e a defendendo,enquanto a olhava com um sorriso confiante.A garota sorriu muito e ficou satisfeita com seu mestre.

-Hum....Com Aiolia....Milo?-Disse Camus desconfiado e tentando entender tudo aquilo.

Houve um silêncio mortal ali....Ficaram todos alguns minutos olhando para Camus,que ficou muito pensativo.....mergulhado em seu raciocínio,buscando uma lógica para tudo isso.....

Depois de um tempo pensando em todas aquelas coisas ditas por seu amigo,e a beleza do desenho da garota....

....Camus chegou a uma conclusão:

-Sim....Me desculpem por isso...Admito que me enganei...Seus argumentos me convenceram,Milo!!Você tem toda razão!!Menina,seu desenho é lindo e seu mestre é muito bom!!Milo,sua aluna é muito versátil com seus poderes!!Por outro lado....Vocês estão me atrapalhando demais com toda essa barulheira!!Vão treinar também...ou fiquem quietos!!-Camus segurou seu aluno pelo braço para levá-lo para onde estavam antes.

-Ei?!...-Disse Izack um pouco frustrado.

-Vamos continuar com o treino!!-Disse friamente Camus.

De repente....Dimitri,Sergei e Yuri estavam passando perto deles com equipamentos de pesca....

Camus,Milo e os outros ficaram muito curiosos com o fato deles estarem se dirigindo para o lago...

....E a pergunta se tornou inevitável:

-Vocês estão de folga?-Disse Camus intrigado.

-Sim...é isso mesmo,Camus!!Vamos pescar agora....o dia está lindo,e é verão;a melhor época para se pescar salmão!!-Disse Yuri todo entusiasmado.

-Depois que o verão termina,só tem percas no lago...e o salmão que é o melhor!!!-Disse Sergei,enquanto ajeitava as varas de pescar.-E no inverno é difícil pescar...

-Quer pescar com a gente,Camus?-Disse Yuri.-Podemos te emprestar o material!

-Não,obrigado....Agora não posso....Tenho que treinar o meu aluno . Outro dia talvez....-Disse Camus enquanto puxava Izack pelo ombro.

-Então está bem....Até mais,Camus!!Se mudar de idéia.....estaremos lá....-Disse Yuri,enquanto acenava sorridente para todos.

Assim que os três foram embora,Milo e os outros olharam para Camus,e não gostaram da resposta dele.

-Que é isso,Camus?!O dia está lindo e radiante e os rapazes estavam te chamando para pescar!!Isso é melhor do que ficar treinando aqui....Dê um descanso para seu aluno!!!-Disse Milo.

-Não mesmo,Milo!!Tenho que treinar esse garoto,ele precisa se aperfeiçoar mais nos golpes.

-Um pouco de descanso é bom às vezes,né?Ou se esqueceu disso?Até deixo a minha Amanda brincar às vezes.

Milo olhou para todos ao seu redor,e percebeu que os demais compartilham das suas idéias....

Mais ainda de Izack,pois o garoto estava cansado de tanto treino e queria descansar um pouco....

Então o Cavaleiro de Escorpião teve uma mirabolante idéia:

-Levante o dedo aqui quem quer ir pescar e fazer outras coisas que não sejam treinos?

De imediato todos levantaram o dedo,menos Camus que ficou contrariado,e um pouco decepionado com a opinião de seus amigos . Afinal , eles o venceram!!...Não numa batalha...mas numa votação!!Aquilo para Camus era injusto,pois o que ele mais desejava naquele momento era poder aperfeiçoar as técnicas de seu aluno,apesar de reconhecer que o nível dele estava muito bom;e mais ainda porque sempre foi um mestre assaz rigoroso,desde os tempos que treinava no Santuário outros alunos que não eram exclusivamente seus,sendo apenas como mestre substituto de algum outro Cavaleiro que ficava adoentado,desistente,ou que falecia,etc.

-Ok...vocês venceram....!!!Eu não tenho mais escolha agora......-Disse um Camus conformado.

Izack sorriu de alívio com a decisão de seu mestre,e assim pôde fugir daquele treino tão monótono!!

-Venha com a gente,Camus!!Aposto que vai se divertir muito!!-Disse Milo animadamente enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas de seu amigo.

Diante da insistência de todos os seus amigos e das súplicas de seu aluno....Camus acabou cedendo aos apelos deles e procrastinou o treino para outro dia.E juntou-se à eles para um relaxante momento de lazer....

Camus sabe,que bem no fundo,estava realmente precisando de ter um pouco de descanso,pois as constantes pressões e exigências do Santuário o estavam deixando cansado e fatigado....E isso às vezes o tem influenciado no seu humor.

-Bem,rapazes....eu vou embora....Vou para onde Katya está.-Disse Shina enquanto se levantava e tirava com as mãos as folhas que estavam grudadas na sua roupa.

-Ei...eu vou com você também,Shina!!Não gosto de pescaria,mas eu quero fazer outras coisas...-E a menina olha para seu mestre.-Posso ir...Milo...com ela?

-Ah...sim...claro que pode!!-Disse Milo,gesticulando com a mão e com um sorriso animador de aprovação para sua aluna.

-Shina...se vocês se encontrarem com Katya,poderiam por favor entregar esta garrafa para ela?-Disse Camus enquanto pegava a garrafa de café e a entregava para Shina.

-Pode deixar,Camus...-Shina pegou a garrafa da mão dele com um sorriso amistoso.-Vamos,Amanda!!

E então,Shina foi com Amanda procurar Katya e algo mais interessante para fazer do que uma pescaria . Pois as duas não são muito fãns dessas atividades,e além disso,queriam fazer alguma coisa que fosse mais divertida para elas.

Ao mesmo tempo,Camus,Milo e os outros foram até onde estavam aqueles homens pescando.

Camus cumprimentou-os e os apresentou aos seus amigos.

-Ainda bem que mudou de idéia,Camus!-Disse Yuri alegremente.-Dimitri,empreste suas linhas e varas de pescar para eles!!

Dimitri separou cuidadosamente algumas varas e mostrou a Camus,Milo e Aldebaran como se procede no preparo das linhas e das iscas.E tão logo,se acostumaram bem rápido com aqueles métodos de pesca...Camus acabou se interessando mais por isso,demonstrando alguma habilidade no manuseio dos equipamentos.

Eles deixaram as varas fincadas na terra e a linha dentro da água enquanto esperavam calmamente algum peixe morder a isca.E sentaram-se num dos vários troncos grandes caídos de árvores.

Sergei abriu uma caixa de tamanho razoavelmente grande e vermelha,de onde estão muitas garrafinhas . E olhou para Camus e seus amigos...

-Vocês querem beber alguma coisa?-Perguntou Sergei.-Essa pescaria pode demorar,podemos beber e relaxar um pouco.

-O que vocês têm pra beber?-Perguntou Aldebaran.

-Gostam de cerveja?-Disse Yuri.

-Maravilha!!!Eu gosto,garoto!!-Riu um pouco de satisfação Aldebaran.

-Mas isso é muito bom,não é Camus?-Disse Milo enquanto dava uma cotovelada na costela de Camus,piscando pra ele.-Nós queremos,sim!!

-É....sim....-Disse Camus um pouco encabulado com as atitudes de seu amigo.

Sergei e Yuri passaram para Camus e seus amigos umas garrafinhas de cerveja,e então,todos começaram a abri-las e beber do conteúdo.

-Ei...Eu também posso beber?-Perguntou animadamente Izack.-Posso?....

-Claro que não!!Só os adultos que podem...Quando você estiver bem mais velho,pode ser....-Disse Camus enfaticamente.

Yuri viu a expressão de desapontamento do garoto e sentiu um pouco de dó;e tirando do bolso do casaco duas barras de chocolate,mostrou-as para o menino.

-Izack,vem cá!!Pegue isso para você e leve um para a sua amiga!!Ela deve estar com a Katya agora...-Ele deu os chocolates para o garoto,que os pegou.

-Obrigado...Yuri!!-O menino sorriu com o semblante iluminado de alegria.-Posso ir...Camus?

-Sim...pode ir...Vá para casa,Izack,e me espere lá.E diga para Katya que talvez eu traga um peixe para o almoço!-Camus deu um tapinha leve nas costas do garoto e sorriu.

E tão logo o garoto saiu correndo animadamente até a casa;no caminho,na entrada da cidade,ele encontrou Shina,Amanda e Katya que estavam carregando várias flores.

-O que vocês estão fazendo com tantas flores?

-Ah...Oi Izack!!Eu e Shina estamos ajudando Katya para recolher as flores da campina para que ela possa fazer os arranjos que vão enfeitar a festa!!-Disse Amanda despreocupadamente,enquanto segurava um buquê.

-Amanda....O Yuri me pediu pra te entregar isto...-Ele deu pra garota uma barra de chocolate.

-Pra mim?!Obrigada,Izack...-Ela deu um beijo no rosto dele,enquanto guardava o chocolate no bolso.

-Ah....eu só entreguei...-Disse o menino com o rosto vermelho de vergonha.-Deixa eu te ajudar com estas flores?

Então Amanda entregou as flores para ele,no que Shina e Katya ficaram observando próxima dos dois...As duas acharam uma gracinha as crianças fazerem tantas gentilezas...Ainda mais o Izack ser beijado pela Amanda e ficar todo coradinho....

-Eles se dão muito bem,não é Shina?

-Sim...e fazem um parzinho tão bonitinho....Izack,me diga uma coisa...Por que está aqui conosco?O Camus te expulsou?

-Não é isso....ele não me deixou beber cerveja com os outros . Estão todos pescando e conversando por lá...

-Mas que idéia mais tola,garoto?!Querer beber cerveja?!Você é uma criança!...E Camus tem toda razão em não oferecer isso pra um menor de idade....-Shina depois olhou para Katya com admiração.-O Camus é um homem muito bom porque é responsável...mas às vezes ele é uma pessoa rígida com ele mesmo....E você consegue se dar bem com ele...Vocês foram feitos um para o outro!

-É...ele é assim....-Disse Katya com o rosto corado pelas palavras dela.-Gostaria muito que ele pensasse um pouco nele mesmo...se divertindo mais...Eu tento dizer isso pra ele...

-Ei!Me lembrei de uma coisa,Katya!!

-O que foi,Izack?Diga!

-O Camus me pediu pra te dizer que talvez ele consiga trazer um peixe para o almoço.

-Um peixe?Mas isso é muito bom!!!-Ela afagou a cabeça de Izack sorrindo.-Vamos para casa....

Enquanto isso,todos já conseguiram pescar alguns peixes e também ficar um pouco embriagados....

Milo e Aldebaran também...E Camus se manteve no controle,embora tenha bebido um pouquinho mais do que estava acostumado a beber,teve todo cuidado para não abusar mais das bebidas,pois temia que efeito elas poderiam ter se ele fosse mais além.E também precisava,mais do que nunca,de adquirir uma compostura digna da pessoa que é,de seu caráter.

Mas assim mesmo mantiveram uma animada conversa sobre várias assuntos....

Depois que Dimitri e os outros foram embora,Camus se sentiu mais à vontade para falar com seus amigos sobre coisas bem mais pessoais...assuntos do Santuário,coisas particulares de seus amigos e suas....

Mesmo sendo aquelas pessoas boas,ainda não se sentia à vontade para conversar sobre coisas tão íntimas na frente delas.....

-Eu tomei uma grande decisão,Milo!

-E o que seria então,Camus?

-Vou pedir a Katya em casamento!!Eu amo demais essa mulher!!Nunca me senti tão feliz em toda minha vida!!Eu a amo...e a desejo!!E tenho certeza que é com ela que quero ter uma família!

-Mas isso é maravilhoso,amigo!!Vá em frente!!!-Disse Milo enquanto dava um tapinha nas costas de seu amigo.-Você realmente está apaixonado por ela!!

-Nossa,como está corajoso hoje,Camus!!-Disse Aldebaran.

-Quando que você vai dizer isso que me contou pra ela?-Disse Milo muito curioso.

-No dia do baile....e vou precisar da ajuda de vocês depois....Quero comprar um anel bem bonito!!

-Pode deixar conosco....Não é Aldebaran?-Disse Milo sorridente enquanto dava um tapinha nas costas do Cavaleiro de Touro.

-É mesmo,nós estamos contigo,Camus!!-Aldebaran sorriu entusiasmadamente.

-Se tudo der certo....Vou seguir o seu conselho,Milo...e fazer uma surpresa para a mulher que eu amo,usando os meus poderes . Normalmente eu não faria isso,mas você me convenceu de que preciso ser maleável,às vezes...Espero muito que ela goste!

Na casa de Camus,Katya com a ajuda de Shina e Amanda terminaram de fazer os arranjos e foram entregá-los para a Irina,que junto as outras mulheres da cidade,foram enfeitar as barraquinhas e postes da cidade.

Izack,muito prestativo,foi ajudar as moças carregando os maços de aprendeu também com seu mestre que deve ser gentil com as mulheres e ajudá-las sempre;seja as protegendo dos perigos...ou fazendo algo amável que as agrade....

Depois que terminaram tudo com as flores,Izack foi brincar com algumas crianças,amigas suas e levou consigo também a Amanda,que logo se enturmou nas brincadeiras com outras meninas e meninos,num parquinho que ficava na praça central.

E Katya foi com Shina até a sua casa,à fim de fazer os últimos ajustes no vestido que irá usar no dia do baile . E apresentou Shina para seu pai e depois para a sua mãe;e então subiu com a Amazona de Cobra as escadas até o seu quarto...

O quarto da moça era bem singelo e com decoração cortinas de renda branca nas janelas retas de vidro fechado,um lustre redondo de cristal amarelado,pendia do paredes eram parcialmente pintadas de branco,com forro de madeira completando o restante;alguns quadros com pinturas de girassóis,bosques e paisagens diversas enfeitavam a chão de ripas de madeira clara,um tapete cor de rosa e branco se estendia no chão.

A mobília era de madeira boa e de cor clara;com uma cama de solteiro coberta por uma colcha cor-de-rosa com desenhos de flores;algumas almofadas e bichinhos de pelúcia . Um criado mudo,além de uma luminária delicada de porcelana,estilo lamparina;dois livros empilhados:Técnicas de Cultivo de Orquídeas e um livro de culinária francesa . Uma mesinha e algumas cadeiras.

Ao lado oposto da cama,um guarda roupas e uma máquina de costura perto da janela;e uma penteadeira com espelho e alguns perfumes,talco,bijouterias,escova e um lenço de seda amarelo em cima do espelho.

-Pode se sentar na cama,Shina!-Disse Katya amistosamente.-Eu vou pegar o meu vestido para ver o que precisa mexer.

-Ah...sim,obrigada!!

Assim que Shina se sentou,Katya pegou o vestido que estava em cima da máquina de costura e o observou em cada detalhe....depois deu para Shina ver também,enquanto se despia,com o intuito de experimentá-lo.E Katya ficou vestida apenas de combinação.

-Nossa,é muito lindo...!!Foi você quem fez?-Disse Shina enquanto acariciava o tecido macio e gostoso.

-Sim,fui eu mesma!!-Disse orgulhosamente Katya,com um sorriso,enquanto pegava o vestido que Shina lhe devolveu.

-Eu sei costurar um pouco....apenas coisas básicas . Nunca tentei fazer algo muito complicado,mas assim mesmo,eu gosto!

-Isso é muito bom...-Disse Katya sorrindo.-Shina,você fez seu vestido também?

-Não...Eu comprei um vestido lindo que depois te mostrarei!!

Vestindo o traje,Katya foi se olhar no espelho do armário . E segurou seus cabelos com as mãos,com o objetivo de ver a parte do vestido por sobre os ombros,e percebendo que estava bom,verificou também sobre o decote e a bainha....

-Acho que falta uma coisinha aqui do lado....Vou ajustar.

Depois que soltou os cabelos,ela se virou e mostrou pra Shina,que deu um sorriso de aprovação,e então,Katya tirou o vestido do seu corpo;e sentando-se na máquina,ela deu uns arremates no que achou mais isso,vestiu novamente a roupa...e mais uma vez,se olhando no espelho, gostou do que viu e ficou na frente de Shina,para dela saber sua opinião:

-E então?Vou conseguir agradar o Camus...assim?

-Está tão linda que ele certamente vai te admirar e cairá de amores por você!!Este vestido realça a sua beleza....sem ser vulgar!!E conhecendo Camus,eu diria que ele prefere vê-la usando algo nesse estilo...Ainda mais ele que agora tem um compromisso de amor contigo.E não gostaria de vê-la exposta para todos os olhares masculinos....

-Ciúmes...é....?O Camus tem um pouquinho disso...-Riu Katya em seguida.

Neste mesmo instante,a mãe de Katya,após bater na porta,entra no recinto da filha,trazendo um chá e alguns serve primeiro para Shina e depois para a sua a bandeja em cima de uma mesinha,perto da cama.

-O vestido ficou muito bom em você,minha querida!!-Disse Sonja,a mãe de Katya.

-Eu fiz uns pequenos ajustes nele,e acho que está bem melhor agora...-Disse Katya no mesmo instante em que tirava o vestido e se trajava com o que estava usando antes.

A mãe dela se sentou numa cadeira que estava próxima tomou um golinho do chá,enquanto observava Katya guardando o vestido dentro do armário.

-Mal posso esperar para usar este vestido no dia do baile!!Ele vai gostar muito de me ver nele!!-Disse uma Katya bastante animada,enquanto se sentava na cama,ao lado de Shina e pegava a xícara de chá para bebê-lo.

-Está muito confiante e ansiosa para o dia chegar...não é?O Milo quer dançar comigo....

-O Milo?!Ele é bonito....e creio que fará um belo par contigo!!-Riu um pouco Katya.

-Mas só como um par....ele me pediu e não vi nada demais nisso...-Disse Shina enquanto comia um biscoitinho.

-Vejo que estão muito contentes....Katya,está mesmo apaixonada por esse homem,não é?

-Sim,mamãe...eu o amo muito,e gosto bastante do seu jeito doce de ser....

-Camus gosta muito da sua filha,não há o que se negar!!-Disse Shina.

-Muito bem....Quero que se divirta no baile.Só espero que seja cuidadosa com certas coisas e se comporte bem...Tenha cuidado quando estiver por lá.Sei que gosta desse homem e está saindo com ele,mas você me disse que na casa dele estão hospedados os amigos dele,certo?

-Sim,e a Shina também,junto com Amanda,uma menina que é aluna do amigo de Camus.

-Entendo....Mas queria lembrar você de que mesmo o Camus sendo bom contigo,devo alertá-la para ser comedida com certos comportamentos...Ele é HOMEM!!E mesmo estando sozinha com ele,deve manter uma postura de uma dama,e não vá além dos limites...não o provoque...Porque os homens não resistem por muito tempo ao encantos de uma mulher,pois eles têm seus desejos....Vá com calma....

-O que está insinuando...mãe?Que eu vá me atirar nos braços dele?Que ele vá me forçar a fazer algo?Francamente!!Ele nunca foi desrespeitoso comigo...Por mais que ele queira,jamais faria isso comigo!-Katya se sentiu insultada com as palavras de sua mãe,ficando com o rosto corado de nervoso.-Eu sei me comportar!!Quando estiver pronta que eu irei me ter com ele!!

-Não se preocupe,senhora...Conheço Camus há bastante tempo...mais do que ela!!E te digo uma coisa:Ele sempre foi gentil e nobre com as mulheres e com quaisquer pessoas,e NUNCA,mas NUNCA esteve envolvido em incidentes assim...Ele em tempo algum jamais abusou da inocência de uma mulher para tirar proveito;não ele...e nem os amigos mais queridos dele!!-Disse Shina revoltada com as ofensas contra seus amigos do Santuário,e abraça Katya.

De fato,Katya conhece bem os defeitos e qualidades de Camus pelo tempo de namoro,e o ama assim mesmo . Porém,ela sabe que de suas grandes qualidades é a de respeitá-la,que admira muito nele,apesar de sentir que bem no fundo,a sua mãe pode até ter um pouquinho de razão,visto que Katya até mesmo percebeu durante seu convívio com seu amado,que Camus é um homem como os outros,e que se pudesse gostaria de desfrutar de intimidades com ela...Pois ele não está morto,gosta de mulheres,e ela sabe muito bem que isso é até mesmo normal num homem...Mas ele,certamente respeita os desejos da moça de esperar uma oportunidade,a hora certa para se entregar à ele de corpo e alma.....

Shina,por outro lado,vive há muitos anos no Santuário,sabe e reconhece a rotina de muitas pessoas que lá convivem naquele ambiente.Há muitos Cavaleiros por lá que ela sabe o caráter,e quem é mais digno de respeito.E não pode afirmar com toda certeza que esse ou aquele é íntegro e idôneo...Pois já presenciou muitas coisas escabrosas cometidas por Cavaleiros de má índole.É por isso não pode falar por todos eles...Julgando-os bons e dignos...Pois assim como existem pessoas boas,existem as más!

Por outro lado,reconhece certamente quais Cavaleiros são assaz valorosos,de honra imaculada,respeitosos,justos e de bom coração...Aqueles que na sua humilde opinião são deverasmente dignos de vestirem a armadura sagrada de Athena,forjada nos princípios de amor,sabedoria,lealdade e respeito.

E dentro desse seleto grupo,encontram-se Camus,Milo,Aldebaran,Shura,e até mesmo o Aiolia que é sempre visto ao lado de Marin,pois os dois têm um relacionamento amoroso...É o que todos dizem no Santuário...Portanto,são inúmeros os Cavaleiros que são assim...

Todavia,Shina,que conhece Camus e o trabalho dele dentro das dependências do Santuário,graças ao convívio com o colega e amigo;sabe perfeitamente bem que ele seria incapaz de maltratar e ameaçar uma mulher . Ele ,que sempre foi um Cavaleiro e um ser humano com muitos predicados,como os quais: Piedoso,honesto,inteligente,culto,prestativo,habilidoso...Um homem simplesmente racional e que sempre se interessou por atividades intelectuais . Uma mente brilhante à serviço do Santuário...sua frieza diante do perigo surpreende à todos por lá. E isso não seria diferente aqui!!

Mas é claro que ele também é homem...é normal que se interesse por mulheres.E que já namorou outras moças,algumas do Santuário . Ela sabe muito bem que ele freqüentava alguns lugares em Rodório com Milo,em busca de mulheres . Assuntos tipicamente masculinos que não lhe interessavam.....De uma certa forma...até que a mãe de Katya tinha razão....

Mas também o Camus que todos conhecemos,não é um devasso pérfido e ávido ao extremo por mulheres. Ele é um gentil cavalheiro que sabe tratar bem à todas,sendo Amazonas...ou não;as respeita como uma dama,cordialmente e sendo amável com as mulheres do Santuário e de outros lugares....

Camus é assim....E Katya e Shina sabem muito bem disso!!

-Me desculpe,mãe,por ter disso rude com minhas palavras....É que eu amo Camus,e nosso relacionamento é sério.....e sei que ele é bom pra mim...e que você só fez isso para o meu bem....-Disse Katya um pouco mais calma,com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu que te peço desculpas,se disse algo que não devia...era porque só queria te proteger...te ensinar sobre a vida mesmo...o mundo lá fora é cruel!!E essa cidade é pequena,todos sabem de muitas coisas e tenho medo do que certos comentários a teu respeito possam criar nódoas na sua pessoa.É só para você saber se conduzir...é muito nova,e há bastante coisas para aprender...O Camus é um bom homem.E está muito interessado em você.Reconheço que é esforçado e educado.

-Desculpe também por ter dito certas coisas,mas estava defendendo um amigo muito querido do Santuário!!-Disse Shina.-Nós gostamos dele e o admiramos como fez coisas boas para todos nós!!

Então a mãe de Katya abraçou sua filha.E a moça depois enxugou as lágrimas e pegou a sua bolsa.

-Nós vamos embora....Vamos,Shina!!

-Obrigada por tudo,senhora...-Disse Shina assim que descansou a xícara na mesinha e se levantou da cama.

Enquanto isso,depois da pescaria bem sucedida,Camus,Milo e Aldebaran,após uns minutos de descanso,retornam para casa,trazendo uns poucos peixes.

Camus os deixou num balde e fez um Pó de Diamante para mantê-los frescos e não deteriorarem no calor.

-Gostei de você ter feito isso,Camus...Muito legal!!-Disse Milo.

-Só usei um pouquinho do meu poder...não tive escolha,ou eles estragariam . Ficamos muito tempo conversando lá...Vou fazer uma surpresa para Katya!!

-Taí um homem apaixonado e gentil cavalheiro...Huhuhu!!-Disse Aldebaran,no que deixou Camus um pouco corado.

-Vou preparar esses peixes....Vocês dois,podem procurar o Izack pra mim?

-Pode deixar,Camus....Tem certeza de que não quer alguma ajuda?-Milo olhou pra Camus que balançou negativamente a cabeça.-Ah...Já sei!!Quer fazer tudo sozinho....Estou entendendo....-Milo deu um sorrisinho maroto e puxou Aldebaran pelo braço.-Vamos,Aldebaran...ele é francês...sabe como é....quer impressionar a sua garota!!

-Você é muito preconceituoso,acha que todo francês é um cozinheiro nato?Eu não sou um especialista na culinária...Só sei fazer algumas poucas coisas....Quero aliviar o fardo dela...só isso.-Agora,caiam FORA!!-Disse Camus com a faca na mão,apontando a lâmina para eles.

Assim que seus amigos saíram à procura das crianças,Camus se voltou para a sua laboriante tarefa na

cozinha,com o intuito de mimar a mulher que ele escolheu para ser quiçá,a sua esposa:Katya!!!

De fato,ele queria não ser um estorvo para ela,deixando que faça tudo sozinha....Pois se sentiu grato por todas as vezes que fazia alguma comida que lhe agradava,por toda roupa lavada e passada,e tantas cerzidas nas suas roupas e nas de seu pupilo que rasgavam nos árduos treinos com ele.

Camus deixou os peixes limpos e temperados . Mas quando estava cozinhando-os,junto com alguns acompanhamentos,Katya chegou......

-Dessa eu não sabia...!!Você sabe cozinhar?-Ela ficou encantada com o que viu.-Você é um amor...-Ela quase ameaçou um choro,mas se conteve,à fim de que ele não perceba.

-Um pouco...Pensei que seria melhor fazer enquanto você não você foi?-Camus observou o semblante dela e concluiu que algo não estava normal....

-Ah,eu fui com Shina recolher algumas flores para ajudar na decoração da festa,e também na minha casa para fazer uns ajustes no meu vestido.....-Disse Katya com um sorriso sem graça.

-Foi sim,Camus!!-Disse Shina ao perceber que Katya ficou um pouco triste.-Vai dar tudo certo!!

Camus sentiu que sua Katya estava um pouco desanimada,e para mudar um pouco os ânimos,teve uma idéia:

-A comida deixe por minha conta...Porque não vai descansar esses pés?Tenho um livro muito bom que eu terminei de ler,que acho que você vai se interessar...é um livro de capa verde,que está na segunda prateleira da estante do meu quarto.-Assim que ficar pronto,eu te chamo!!

-Obrigada,Camus....

Ela deu um sorriso muito simples para Camus,e deu um beijinho ligeiro nos lábios dele,indo em seguida subir as escadas para o quarto de seu namorado.

Assim que ela subiu,Camus de tão preocupado com Katya queria saber o motivo da estranha reação de sua amada . Conhecendo-a há bastante tempo,e através da convivência,pressente que tem alguma coisa que inquieta o seu coração....E deseja descobrir o que é,e ajudá-la,de alguma maneira.....

Pediu para Shina se sentar na cadeira da mesa da cozinha,deixando o peixe cozinhando e sentou-se também.E num tom de voz baixo,perguntou para a Amazona de Cobra:

-Shina...Você sabe por que Katya está assim?Tem algo errado com ela...Eu sinto isso!

-É a mãe dela....Fica a amedrontando-a sobre você....

Shina contou tudo sobre a conversa que aconteceu no quarto de Katya.E então Camus decidiu que algo precisava ser feito...Pois queria mostrar para a mãe dela que é um homem digno de valor e de bom caráter,e que deseja proteger a filha dela,amando-a e respeitando-a....Tudo com muita seriedade!

-Shina...Eu vou te contar uma coisa que pretendo fazer há algum tempo...-Disse Camus sussurando.-Eu quero me casar com Katya . E isso é uma surpresa para ela,e por favor,não conte nada agora!Depois eu vou me acertar com a mãe dela!Isso não pode ficar assim...Ela precisa entender que não sou um homem vil que quer se aproveitar da filha dela . Ela pode ter boas intenções,mas está exagerando!

-Pode deixar,Camus...Mais alguém sabe que você vai pedir a mão dela?E quando será que vai fazer isso?

-Só contei para Milo e outros contarei mais tarde,se ela aceitar meu pedido...Pretendo dizer isso pra ela no dia do baile . Eu amo a Katya.....E não deixarei nada neste mundo estragar a nossa felicidade!!Se eu me casar com ela,serei fiel e trabalharei bastante para dar uma vida digna para a mulher que eu amo!!

Depois que terminaram essa conversa,Milo e Aldebaran chegaram trazendo Izack e duas crianças estavam bem animadinhas,contando as brincadeiras que fizeram para Milo e Aldebaran no ficou um pouco aliviado que todos estejam bem,e percebeu que Milo havia comprado sorvete para as crianças.

-Hahaha,foi muito divertido mesmo!!Depois poderei mostrar umas coisas bem legais que sei fazer!!-Disse Aldebaran todo animado.

-Eu ganho de você na próxima vez,Aldebaran!!-Disse Izack,com o sorvete na mão.

-Essa eu quero ver...eu duvido muito,seu fedelho!!-Disse Aldebaran para provocá-lo.

-Ah...Oi,Camus?Eu e Aldebaran e os garotos estavamos nos divertindo com umas brincadeiras de paramos para tomar um sorvete!!-Disse Milo bem descontraído.

-Eu pedi DOIS sorvetes,e o Izack tomou uns TRÊS,Camus!!Foi muito bom....-Disse Amanda toda serelepe.

-Ah...esses dois quase me deixam à falência....-Disse Milo com uma expresão tristonha com as mãos nos bolsos.-Nunca pensei que crianças assim fossem tão gulosas...

-Você é muito bonzinho com eles,Milo,por isso que eles se aproveitam!! -Disse Shina repreendendo

Milo , um pouco irritada com as atitudes dele.

-É melhor vocês pararem de tomar sorvetes!!Senão não vão almoçar direito!!Vão se lavar!!-Disse Camus um pouco ríspido,enquanto empurrava as crianças para o banheiro.

Aldebaran e Milo começaram a rir disso tudo,deixando Shina incomodada com a situação e Camus mais contrariado ainda.

-Milo,não devia encher as crianças de doces!!Isso atrapalha a refeição!!Vocês são irresponsáveis!!

-Que isso,Camus...Era só um pouquinho..não ia fazer mal...Só na minha carteira....que ficou quase vazia....Ai,ai...-Milo suspirou um pouco....-O que está fazendo aí?-Milo levantou a tampa da panela e cheirou.-Hum...isso está muito bom....A Katya não vem?

-A Katya está descansando no meu quarto....e VOCÊ,pare de fuçar o que estou fazendo!!-Disse Camus rispidamente para Milo,enquanto tirava a tampa da mão de seu amigo e fechava a panela.-Ainda não está pronto!!Eu vou ver como ela está...Shina vigie esses dois e não os deixem xeretar a minha comida,e veja se as crianças não estão fazendo bagunça,voltarei logo...!!

Camus foi ao seu quarto,onde Katya estava lendo o livro de capa verde que ele lhe sugeriu,sentada numa cadeira,perto da janela e da estante.

Parecia estar mais tranqüila,pois a leitura era assaz divertida,fascinante e envolvente....

Assim que ela percebeu que Camus se aproximou de onde estava,fechou o livro,e guardou a página que estava lendo com um marcador de livros,descansando-o em seu colo.

-Sim,Camus.....?-Ela estendeu sua mão para ele com um sorriso sereno,num olhar apaziguado.

-Está gostando dele?-Camus segurou a mão dela,e a beijou suavemente na boca.-Este livro é muito bom,não é?-Ele puxou uma cadeira e a deixou perto dela,sentando-se ao seu lado.-Pode levar ele para casa...Ele é seu...estou dando pra você!!

-É uma boa leitura!!Obrigada!!-Ela segurou o livro com as mãos e o abraçou.-Você sabe me fazer feliz,Camus!!

Ele se levantou da cadeira,foi até a estante,pegou uma Bíblia de capa branca e dourada,e também os seus óculos de leitura . Sentando-se de volta na cadeira,pôs os óculos e abriu numa determinada página do livro que ele retirou da prateleira.E leu em voz alta uma parte do texto:

"O amor é paciente,o amor é benigno,não é invejoso;o amor não é orgulhoso,não se envaidece,não é descortês,não é interesseiro,não se irrita,não guarda rancor,não se alegra com a injustiça mas regojiza-se com a verdade;tudo desculpa,tudo crê,tudo espera,tudo suporta." *

Então ele fecha o livro,o pondo em seu colo,tira os óculos e segura as mãos de Katya,olhando-a com ternura em seu olhar....

-Katya,eu te amo sinceramente muito,e sempre estarei ao seu lado,te respeitando a sua vontade; ajudando-a...em quaisquer dificuldades que venhamos a ter!!Não se desanime nunca sobre a minha pessoa,confie em mim,pois eu jamais irei te magoar!!Prometo numa ocasião vindoura lhe contar mais coisas sobre a minha vida...e o meu passado . Por hora.....Gostaria de almoçar conosco agora?

-Quero!!-Ela deu um sorriso luminoso,repleto de esperanças.

Camus segurou com suavidade as faces macias e rosadas de sua amada e com delicadeza beijou-lhe os lábios.E à seguir se levantou da cadeira e guardou o livro que estava em seu colo na estante.

Foi até onde a moça estava e a ajudou-a a se levantar,oferecendo a sua mão.

-Este livro que está contigo....leve-o com você.Vamos sair daqui,pois não confio muito naqueles dois com a comida...Eles podem bagunçar tudo na cozinha,e é muita coisa para a Shina fazer,não quero incomodá-la muito demais com eles!!

Katya riu muito quando Camus comentou,com o seu jeitão sério de ser,sobre as "irresponsabilidades" de Milo e Aldebaran com as crianças,e como eles as deixavam fazerem tudo o que quiserem,pois na sua opinião,ele acha isso um absurdo impensável,que dariam um mal exemplo pra elas e tal....!!!

Camus ao perceber que Katya ria bastante de seus comentários sobre o comportamento de seus colegas e amigos em relação aos pupilos,ficou muito contente de ver que a sua amada se desanuviou desses tristes sentimentos que estavam guardados em seu seu coração....E segurando em sua mão foi com ela para se juntar aos outros num almoço entre as pessoas que mais ama e que lhe são caras.....

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO........................

*PS: esse trecho foi tirado do Livro da Bíblia;na Primeira Carta aos Coríntios,Capítulo 13;Versículos:4 ao 7.


	9. O Baile

Parte 9: O Baile

O dia do Festival de Verão chegou, e o do baile também; e com ele grandes expectativas diante deste tão aguardado evento. Ao cair da noite, toda a cidade ficou iluminada com lanterninhas de papel coloridas, que enfeitavam as barraquinhas de lona branca alternadamente adornadas com ramalhetes de flores que combinavam com as cores das lanterninha dispostas nas estacas.

Em cada barraquinha uma atração: Comidas diversas, doces e salgadas; bebidas alcóolicas, chás, cafés, etc; brinquedos, jogos, fotografia, música e muitas outras atividades bem alegres e divertidas.

No centro da praça central, onde ao largo se localizavam as outras barraquinhas, ficava bem destacada uma grande e imensa lona branca armada, no local destinado ao Grande Baile; o evento mais importante da festa. Entre cada estaca que sustentava o peso da lona, também as enfeitavam os mesmos arranjos de belíssimas flores, amarradas entre ramagens de folhas e decoradas com lanternas pequenas de cores variadas que se encontravam nas demais barraquinhas.

As pessoas foram chegando.... e com elas um vozerio pôde ser ouvido de quaisquer partes daquele entorno. Aromas saborosos e por demais atraentes para o paladar foram sentidos em todas as direções. O som da banda de música alegrava aquele ambiente, levando o som para bem longe dali...

E na casa de Camus, o Cavaleiro de Aquário em seu quarto se olha no espelho enquanto ajeita seus cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo. Ele estava vestido com uma camisa social azul clara e calça azul escura. Seu paletó, pendurado num cabide. Quando ele estava calçando seus sapatos pretos, eis que bate na porta Milo:

- Sou eu... Camus !! Posso entrar.... ? - Milo veio entrando. Estava com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo e usava uma correntinha de ouro com um pingente de escorpião no pescoço. Ele usava uma camisa verde e um paletó cinza claro que era da mesma cor da calça, e com sapatos pretos.

- Sim, sim.... ! Entre ! - Disse Camus enquanto se levantava da cadeira e pegava o paletó para o vestir.

- Nossa !! Que elegância !!! Está até perfumado !! - Milo abriu a porta e a deixou um pouco entreaberta. Ele ficou boquiaberto com a surpreendente aparência de seu amigo. Pois há algumas horas estava um pouco desmazelado, com a barba por fazer, devido aos treinos exaustivos com Izack. - Ainda bem que a Katya não te viu daquele jeito antes.... Ela com certeza ia preferir ter ver assim todo bem vestido... e não usando aqueles trapos fedorentos. Huhuhu !!

- Ela já me viu assim antes... só algumas vezes, quando vinha arrumar a minha cama, e quando eu treinava o garoto. Mas decerto ela irá gostar mesmo de me ver do jeito que estou agora; pois desejo estar bem limpo para levá-la ao baile! - Logo que vestiu o paletó, se olhou no espelho e depois para Milo. - Acho que ela irá gostar... Só estou um pouco tenso porque é hoje que vou pedi-la em casamento!!

- Calma... homem!! Vai dar tudo certo!! - Disse Milo com uma expressão animada de confiança, enquanto pousava sua mão no ombro de seu amigo.

- Obrigado... Milo!! - E sorrindo, Camus fecha os botões de seu paletó.

Um som de passadas na escada foram ouvidos pelos dois, que imediatamente voltaram-se para a porta à fim de olhar quem estava se aproximando.

- Quem está aí? - Perguntou Milo.

- Izack!! - Gritou o garoto.

- Entre logo e diga o que foi!! - Disse Camus enquanto guardava no bolso do seu paletó alguns pertences.

- A Shina, Amanda e o Aldebaran estão prontos e perguntam se já podemos ir. - O garoto estava se sentindo um pouco incomodado por ter que vestir uma camisa branca e uma calça marrom com suspensórios. E sapatos marrons com meias brancas. Ainda mais porque Shina o achou muito engraçadinho vestido asssim.... O que era motivo de vergonha e constrangimento. - E a Katya...?

- Eu vou buscá-la na casa dela... E Izack... Diga aos outros que eu estou já estou indo! - Disse Camus enfaticamente.

Assim que Izack saiu, Camus olhou para o seu amigo, com um exultante sorriso esperançoso....

- Vai dar certo... Não vai?

- Sim... Claro que sim!! Ela te ama!!

- Então vamos!!

Então eles desceram as escadas e na sala, logo na porte de entrada encontraram Shina, Amanda e Aldebaran sentados num sofá. E Izack com uma expressão entediante e aborrecida no olhar....

- NOSSAA...... Você caprichou, Camus !!!! - Exclamou Aldebaran surpreso ao ver o seu companheiro dourado bem vestido. O Cavaleiro de Touro estava usando um paletó cor de creme e camisa amarela. com sapatos marrons.

- Camus..... Você está lindo.... Mas não sou eu que tenho que gostar mais disso... e sim a Katya!! - Disse Shina com convicção. Ela estava trajada com um lindo vestido verde esmeralda com pedrarias na mesma cor, e com uma fina echarpe enlaçada nos ombros, presa num broche prateado. Calçava sapatos prateados bem altos... E os cabelos, estavam presos com uma presilha prateada, deixando umas poucas mechas escorrerem de seu rosto, com maquiagem mais forte, para a noite.

- Parece um artista de cinema!! - Disse Amanda. Ela está usando um vestido cor-de-rosa e branco com estampado de flores pequenas e mangas fofas. Os cabelos estavam presos numa maria-chiquinha com fitas vermelhas. E estava com sapatos vermelhos, estilo boneca, com fivela prateada e meias brancas.

- Bem... Vejo que vocês estão prontos me esperando.... - Ele ficou bastante corado com os elogios de seus amigos. E tentou disfarçar o seu olhar dos seus amigos. - Então podemos ir....!!!

Eles foram caminhando até o local da festa. E num certo ponto, Camus mandou que seus amigos o esperassem na praça central, enquanto que ele ia na casa de Katya buscá-la.

- Tem certeza de que não quer que a gente vá contigo? - Perguntou Milo preocupado com o seu amigo. -Afinal você anda muito nervoso com esse baile...

Shina ao ouvir isso, fez uma cara de zangada e deu um cutucão no seu amigo.

- Ah... Eu dou conta.... podem ir..... - Disse Camus enquanto fazia um gesto com uma das mãos.

- Espere um pouco que tenho algo aqui que ela pode gostar! - Shina abriu a sua bolsa e dela retirou um pequenino arranjo de flores preso em cada uma das duas fitas brancas. -Tome... e leve isto pra ela!! Uma você amarra no seu pulso e a outra ofereça pra ela. É como uma promessa de amor.... Fiz isso pensando em vocês dois, com algumas das flores que colhemos no campo hoje cedo.

- Muito obrigado... Shina! - Ele estendeu a mão e pegou as fitas. E com um sorriso um pouco tímido, se afastou de seus amigos. Milo foi então com o restante do grupo em direção à praça central, onde ficaram sentados num banco, perto de uma barraquinha de doces aguardando a chegada de Camus e Katya.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário foi andando, até encontrar a casa de sua namorada. Ele estava se sentindo um pouco ansioso e animado, diante da expectaviva de poder estar ao lado dela. Camus suspirou um pouco, e bateu na campainha......

Ele escutou algumas vozes vindas de dentro da casa, mas não soube identificar adequadamente de quem seriam todas. Porém, uma ele reconheceu sendo de Katya..... Pelo vidro da porta podia se observar um vulto, em uma imagem um pouco indefinida, como se estivesse borrada. E então o som da porta sendo destrancada foi por ele ouvido, e...... Ela se abriu, revelando a presença de Katya.

Ela estava por demais linda! E trajando um belo e suave vestido lilás, que combinavam com seus encantadores e doces olhos lilases. Estava com uma maquiagem que combinava com seu vestido e dela, podia se perceber que usou um delicado perfume de violetas. Os cabelos, presos num lindo penteado, por uma fivela roxa de veludo, que deixavam algumas mechas soltas caídas pelo pescoço. Ela usava um lindo colar de pedra roxa e calçava sapatos roxos. Nas mãos, uma linda bolsa de contas de brilho roxo metálico, que perfeitamente faziam par com os acessórios que usava.

A simples visão de ver a moça assim, tão formosa e encantadoramente bela, deixou Camus extremamente fascinado! Ela irradiava uma energia repleta de amor.... e beleza!

E ali.... naquele momento, seu nome era amor!

- E.... Katya.... Como você está.....???!!! - As palavras certas estavam fugindo da mente do Cavaleiro de Aquário, que ficou desconcertado, tentando procurar algo para descrever o que sentia ao presenciar uma beleza indescritível. Porém, a sua amada entendeu completamente o que ele queria transmitir naquela hora. E com um sorriso amável, deixou Camus mais calmo.

- Eu sei.... Você também está muito lindo!! - Ela deu um sorrisinho de entusiasmo e ânimo. - O que é isso em suas mãos? - Ela percebeu que ele trazia consigo as pulseiras de flores e fitas que Shina deu pra ele.

- Ah.... tenho uma coisa para te dar. - Com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, ele as estendeu, mostrando as fitas. Pois para o Cavaleiro de Aquário era algo muito difícil de fazer, porém, ele sabia que precisava ir adiante com isso. - Isto... é para você..... - Então, ele segurou na mão esquerda da moça e amarrou no pulso dela, a fita que tinha flores trançadas por Shina. - ....uma pulseira de flores que representa o amor pelo qual estamos unidos.... - E mostrando a outra pra ela, tenta colocar no seu próprio pulso. Katya resolve o auxiliar, pois seu amado parece ter alguma dificuldade para amarrar em si próprio, para a sua aflição. - E esta é a minha parte....

- É MUITO LINDA..... CAMUS!!! OBRIGADA!!! - Os olhos de Katya rutilaram de uma imensa alegria. Ela olhou da pulseira para Camus e de Camus para a pulseira que está em seu pulso.... E o abraçou, e lhe deu um beijinho muito contente em sua boca.

- Vejo que gostou muito! - Camus com um sorriso ficou um pouco surpreso com o entusiasmo dela. - Acho que agora podemos ir.... - Disse o Cavaleiro de Aquário ao oferecer o braço para a sua amada.

E juntos foram caminhando na direção da praça central, onde no entorno estavam as barraquinhas e alguns bancos, nos quais, em um deles estavam sentados os amigos de Camus, os aguardando.

Quando Camus chegou acompanhado de Katya, todos ficaram admirados com a beleza da moça.

- Camus.... A sua namorada é tão linda que se não fosse sua.....

- Milo..... Não diga mais nada!!! - Shina chutou o pé de Milo e fez uma expressão de reprovação ante a insinuação dele. Katya riu um pouco disso e Amanda fez uma cara de desdém. - Você está linda para o Camus... e só isso importa agora!

- Hahahaha! O Milo tem razão!!! O Camus tem bom gosto! - Disse Aldebaran. - E por isso vou com as crianças levá-las para participarmos de uns joguinhos numa barraquinha ali, só para deixar vocês à sós... - E olhando para Milo e Shina com um sorrisinho bem maroto, enquanto puxava Izack e Amanda pelas mãos. - Inclusive você e Shina.... Sei que fazem um belo casal......

- EI.....?! - Shina se assustou bastante surpresa com o comentário de Aldebaran. - Até você?!

- É...... Nada mal mesmo!! Gostei de sua idéia, Aldebaran! Venha comigo, Shina.... Vamos dançar e depois tomar uns drinques. - Milo puxou Shina pela mão, quase a arrastando pela praça. Ela se sentiu um pouco desconcertada com as atitudes do Cavaleiro de Escorpião ali. - E Camus.... Você devia fazer o mesmo.... !!! - Ele deu um empurrãozinho no ombro do seu amigo e saiu dali com Shina na sua cola.

- Seus amigos são sempre assim, Camus? - Perguntou Katya depois de constatar muito intrigada que todos saíram em disparada em direções opostas, deixando apenas ela sozinha com Camus.

- Hum... às vezes eles são mesmo. - Camus ficou um pouco encabulado com as coisas que seus amigos fizeram. E para contornar a situação, teve uma idéia. - Gostaria de tomar chá com bolo? Tem uma barraca no outro lado, que tem muitas mesas onde poderemos ficar um pouco sossegados.

- Sim... eu quero! - Disse a moça com um leve e animado sorriso.

Então eles se dirigiram abraçadinhos, até uma barraca toda decorada de vermelho e azul que ficava numa ponta oposta de onde estavam. Nela, várias mesinhas brancas com toalhas vermelhas decoradas com arranjos de flores do campo em lindos vasos de cerâmica adornados com um lindo laço de fita azul. Em cada mesa espalhada pela barraca, faziam conjunto quatro cadeiras igualmente brancas.

Camus escolheu uma que ficava perto de um canteiro de flores e ao mesmo tempo com uma boa distância do balcão onde haviam as pessoas que serviam as comidas e recebiam os pedidos.

- Aqui nos parece ser bom.... O que achou, Katya?

- Gostei muito! - Disse a moça com um sorriso luminoso, enquanto descansava a sua bolsinha de contas metálicas roxas em cima de uma cadeira ao lado da sua.

- Vamos fazer os pedidos? - Camus segurou a mão de Katya com um olhar que transparecia alegria. E ao avistar Anna, uma das amigas de Katya que trabalha na padaria e que estava servindo as mesas como voluntária na festa, resolveu chamá-la para que os atendesse.

- Olá!! Vocês aqui?! Mas que surpresa!!! - Exclamou assaz animada Anna por encontrar a amiga na festa ao lado de Camus. Ela entregou o menu de pedidos para Camus e Katya, enquanto retirava do bolso do seu avental um bloquinho de notas e uma caneta. - Vieram se divertir na festa?

- Sim, Anna! Está uma noite tão linda que eu e Camus resolvemos participar da festa! - Katya se preocupou com o fato de sua amiga estar trabalhando ali, e não poder ficar perto de Yuri, do qual começou a namorar. - Não vai participar do baile com o Yuri? Onde ele está? E Tatyana?

- Não se preocupe comigo, pois assim que minhas tarefas terminarem, uma das garotas ficará no meu lugar.... e então eu poderei ficar mais um pouco com o Yuri que está numa barraca de jogos. E a Tatyana eu não sei.... decerto deve estar com o Sergei ajudando-o com alguma barraca ou... se divertindo em algumas das atividades de nossa festa.

Camus ficou um bom tempo concentrado em escolher os pedidos em seu menu, enquanto Katya ficava conversando com Anna. A conversa delas não lhe interessava de todo, pois queria logo escolher algo para comer e beber junto com sua namorada.

- Este bolo com cobertura de café e morangos....? É bom? - Perguntou Camus apontando com o indicador para o nome do bolo.

- Sim. É um dos melhores que nós temos. Vai querer?

- Katya....? - Camus olhou pra sua namorada e com o dedo mostrou lhe o bolo para dela saber se queria também. - Eu quero provar este.... E você?

- Quero também! E acho que combina perfeitamente com um chá preto. - Katya retirou das mãos de Camus o cardápio e o entregou para sua amiga com um amistoso sorriso. - Um chá com leite... é o que gostamos de beber às vezes. - Ela olhou para Camus que concordou com ela.

- Muito bem, eu vou trazer tudo pra vocês! - Anna anotou os pedidos e saiu com muita disposição e boa vontade. Afinal, ela gosta muito de sua amiga e torce bastante para que ela se entenda com Camus.

Depois de um bom tempinho, Anna trouxe para os dois, as saborosas fatias daquele bolo de café com morangos e mais as xícaras de um perfumado chá com leite. Tão logo ela os serviu, se retirou dali com um simpático sorriso.

- A Anna é uma boa amiga..... e eu gosto muito dela.... E você, Camus.... me diga uma coisa....? - Katya com um garfo separa um pedaço do bolo e o prova.

- O que deseja saber? - Camus ficou curioso com o que será que ela ia lhe perguntar.

- Eu sempre quis saber sobre seus amigos... Como você os conheceu? O Milo... Sinto que ele é muito amigo seu....

- É verdade.... O Milo, eu o conheço desde que entrei para o Santuário, juntamente com uns poucos, quando fomos escolhidos pelos nossos cosmos para sermos treinados como Cavaleiros de Athena. Eu era criança e fui direto pra lá. Fiquei um tempo convivendo ele e os outros, onde fizemos amizades.... até um mestre ser designado pra mim e eu ser treinado nas artes do cosmo numa região perto da daqui, em outra cidade.

- Eu não me lembro de ter visto você ali antes.....

- Mas isso é porque eu estava num lugar diferente, onde você não costumava passar. Era um pouco afastado, por causa da floresta. Eu treinava lá. Talvez eu te leve um dia para conhecer aquilo ali. A Sibéria é muito vasta..... - Ele tomou um gole de seu chá.

- Verdade.... - Ela sorriu, e segurou a mão dele. - Ele me parece ser uma boa pessoa, apesar das diferenças que sinto entre vocês dois... personalidades diferentes.... Vocês não brigam?

- Depois que terminei meu treinamento de cavaleiro, voltei para o Santuário, onde pude estreitar mais os laços de amizade com Milo e outros amigos que tenho. Às vezes nos desentendíamos por alguma coisa.... nada muito sério.... Mas na maior parte do tempo, vivíamos bem em harmonia, como se fôssemos irmãos.... - Ele deu uma garfada no bolo, deu uma pausa antes de completar. - Não somos irmãos de sangue, mas na verdade eu e ele nos sentimos como se tivessemos um forte laço fraternal, somos assim como irmãos em espírito! Ele é como se fosse a minha família também! Somos irmãos e amigos.....

- É muito bonita uma amizade assim, nascida na infância e preservada na vida adulta! - Ela tomou um golinho do chá. - Amizades assim são raras nos dias de hoje... Fico feliz por você que tenha amigos pelos quais possam compartilhar muitas alegrias e tristezas juntos! Eu te entendo porque gosto e conheço minhas amigas Anna e Tatyana desde que eu era criança. E com elas desfrutei de experiências valiosas nos doces tempos da minha meninice, que estão guardadas até hoje em meu coração!

Katya sorri para Camus quando ele segurando em suas mãos a olha com ternura.....

- Ah... tem um morango aqui... - Disse Katya enquanto espetava a fruta com um garfo e a oferecia para seu amado. - Quer te dar este meu morango.... sei que gosta de morangos.... - Camus comeu o morango do garfo de Katya.

- Está doce este morango.... obrigado! Acho que seria muito egoísmo de minha parte se eu não te oferecer um pedacinho do meu bolo. - Camus numa amistosa brincadeira, pegou um pedaço do bolo e deu para sua amada com o garfo.

- Ah... Camus.... Hahaha!!

E eles fizeram a brincadeira de cruzar os braços e dar um pedaço do bolo de cada um com os seus respectivos garfos.... Até terminarem de comer o bolo e beber de todo o chá.

- Vamos dançar? - Perguntou Katya para Camus.

- Claro! Já encerramos por aqui, e creio que podemos ir embora. - Ele fez um gesto, chamando Anna para pagar a conta. A moça solicitamente se aproximou deles imediatamente.

- Espero que tenham gostado! - Disse Anna, enquanto recebia o dinheiro de Camus.

- Sim, estava tudo muito bom! - Katya sorria, acenando para a sua amiga, enquanto que com a outra dava as das mãos para o seu amado. - Até logo e obrigada!

Assim que se retiraram dali, foram caminhando de braços dados pelo entorno que estava cercado por lindos canteiros decorados por belíssimas flores coloridas e perfumadas.

- Vamos dançar? - Perguntou Camus, olhando-a com um doce sorriso.

- Eu quero muito! - A moça ficou preocupada com o fato dele ter pedido isso, sabendo que ele não se sentia muito seguro para dançar. - Mas está tudo bem com você? Tem certeza que quer isso?

- Sim... Claro que sim...!! - Camus ficou um pouco corado e tenso por causa disso. - Eu sei que é o que mais deseja fazer e que esperou ansiosamente por este dia.... Além disso, eu quero que se sinta feliz hoje. Se eu puder te dar um pouco de felicidade, me sentirei recompensado!

- Ah.... Camus.... É por isso que eu te amo tanto.... Você tem um coração tão bondoso e repleto de afeto dentro de sua máscara de gelo..... Aparenta frieza, mas na realidade é tão caloroso e gentil!

Camus ficou tão estupefato e comovido pelo inesperado e sincero elogio vindo dela, que se sentiu congelado, estático em seus gestos; em sua reação.... Não saberia o que dizer pra ela naquela hora.... o que dizer para a pessoa que ama que está feliz por isso e que ela é a força que move seu coração....

Mas ao olhar em seus olhos, ele encontrou uma doce e profunda serenidade, originados de uma verdadeira emoção ali representada..... Uma emoção autêntica!

Não haviam mentiras..... Não haviam falsidades..... Não haviam malícias..... Não haviam hipocrisias.....

Tudo o que ele via naqueles lindos olhos lilases eram a certeza mais pura e bela de que a moça que está diante dele, realmente sente por ele o mais nobres de todos os sentimentos humanos......

O AMOR......

......O amor mais inocente, doce, lindo e claro como um cristal que reluz ao Sol......

E Camus ao perceber tudo isso, tocou nas quentes e macias faces rosadas de Katya e a beijou.....

.....beijou com a delicadeza de um anjo os rubros lábios da mulher amada que se asssemelhavam em cor e sabor a doces morangos colhidos numa manhã orvalhada......

Tudo o que Camus não conseguiu traduzir em palavras, ele deixou transparecer na singela forma de um beijo carinhoso e aconchegante que expressava seus sentimentos aprisionados nas profundezas da sua alma..... No interior daquele coração perdido e confuso que desejava desesperadamente abrir com a chave do afeto, as correntes da cela do medo, da tristeza e da insegurança, para caminhar nas belas estradas do amor....

Para o valoroso Cavaleiro de Aquário, as palavras estão fugindo de sua mente.... falta pouco para criar coragem.... Para tomar a decisão....

E percebeu que naquela hora, que ainda não se sentia suficientemente bem preparado para a mais importante das decisões. Portanto, resolveu deixar para depois do baile, quando estivesse mais relaxado e menos tenso a mais difícil missão de sua vida.....

Dizer para a mulher que mais ama que a deseja como sua esposa.... Para assim poder compartilhar em definitivo a sua vida com ele...... Uma vida para sempre juntos no amor!

- Vamos para o baile? - Camus sorrindo ofereceu seu braço para que Katya pudesse o enlaçar.

- Sim! - Ela se segurou bem firme no braço dele, enquanto o fitava com um alegre semblante.

O doce e afetuoso casal adentrou na grandiosa e linda tenda onde o baile acontecia......

O ambiente ali estava bem animado. Haviam muitas pessoas dançando embaladas por uma música suave executada por uma afinada orquestra que acompanhava um grupo vocal composto por duas cantoras e um cantor.

Luzes coloridas e suaves balançavam delicadamente do teto branco, formando lindos desenhos no piso coberto por um grande tapete cinza claro.

Nas extremidades do canto do palco, uma máquina lançava bolhas de sabão, que flutuavam lenta e graciosamente por entre as pessoas que ali se divertiam alegremente.

As paredes tinham muitas flores que enfeitavam as laterais, onde se posicionavam as aberturas para ventilação. Cadeiras nos cantos estavam dispostas, para aqueles que ficavam cansados.

Camus foi para o meio do recinto junto com Katya. Ela envolveu seu braço na cintura da moça, e com a outra mão, segurou a dela. Katya descansou sua mão esquerda no ombro direito de seu amado, e assim, permitindo que ele segurasse a sua mão livre.

Eles deslizaram com leveza ao compasso da doce música, por entre toda a extensão do lugar. Bailavam harmoniosamente, como se fossem folhas levadas ao sabor do vento outonal....

- Ei, Camus.... Aquele ali não é o seu amigo, Milo dançando com a sua amiga Shina? - Perguntou intrigada Katya, ao constatar a presença daqueles dois no salão.

- É mesmo! - Camus virou seu rosto e pôde perceber de imediato que o referido casal são os seus amigos Milo e Shina! E sorriu por não poder acreditar no que seus olhos estão vendo. Era realmente uma visão incrível! - Sim, Katya.... São eles mesmo!! E estão aqui dançando!! Fico feliz por eles....

- Mas por que? - Perguntou sem entender muito bem, Katya.

- É que eles não costumam se entender bem.... Ficam às turras um com o outro. Achei estranho que estejam se divertindo bem juntos. Vamos falar com eles.... - Camus segurou Katya pelas mãos e foi até onde estavam os seus amigos.

Então, eles se aproximaram de Milo e Shina que estavam dançando há algum tempinho.

- Oi, Milo!

- Oi, Camus! Mas que surpresa encontramos vocês aqui! Eu e Shina os vimos entrando....

- Estão se divertindo...? - Perguntou Camus surpreso com o amigo.

- Ah... estou dançando com uma bela dançarina.... - Disse Milo com um sorrisinho de entusiasmo.

- Não esperava que Milo fosse tão habilidoso.... - Disse Shina satisfeita.

- Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando do Baile! É muito divertido dançar!! - Katya sorriu para Shina abraçada com Camus.

- E as crianças... Milo? Estão bem? - Perguntou Camus preocupado.

- Com Aldebaran numa barraquinha de jogos. - Milo olhou para seu amigo e percebeu a sua preocupação. - Pode ficar tranqüilo, porque elas estão em boas mãos.... E nosso amigo Touro não se desviaria delas para alguma bobagem. Fora que ele gosta muito de jogos! - Milo deu um tapinha no ombro de seu amigo, com um sorriso de confiante. - Vá passear com sua namorada.... A noite está linda!

- Obrigado, Milo! - Camus sorrindo abraçou Katya e deu um toque nas costas de seu amigo com a mão livre. - Até mais... Shina...

Camus e Katya se retiraram da tenda, deixando seus amigos ali, dançando sossegadamente.

Caminharam juntos e abraçadinhos, por entre a calçada decorada com canteiros floridos.

Desceram pela alameda decorada de flores e fitas de seda, onde lanterninhas coloridas iluminavam o caminho com sua tênue e suave luz.

- Daqui a um pouco mais, haverá uma queima de fogos para comemorar o evento. Eu adoraria assistir contigo, Camus! - Disse a moça, enquanto apontava para o caminho que levava para o mirante. - Pode ser.....? Mais adiante tem um lugar que é o melhor para se observar.... É naquele onde fomos tantas vezes, que tem vista para toda a cidade.

- Sim, seria perfeito! Iremos então apreciar os fogos dali.... E é perto de onde estivemos sempre bem juntos nos últimos dias.... - Camus ficou mais relaxado por poder estar ao lado de sua amada durante os festejos e comemoração com os fogos, num lugar comum a ambos, e que facilitaria assim a sua decisão de pedir a sua mão....

O caminho estava bem iluminado pelas lanterninhas e completamente limpo, sem galhos e folhas que pudessem atrapalhar os passos em direção ao mirante natural. Ele foi cuidadosamente preparado pelos prestativos moradores voluntários, para que as pessoas que o desejassem por ele passar, tenham as melhores condições para enxergar por onde estivessem passando; e também não pudessem tropeçar nos galhos secos e escorregar nas folhas úmidas da chuvinha leve da noite anterior.

E o referido local escolhido por Katya, é um ambiente bucólico e acolhedor, onde durante a primavera e verão, costumam estar repleto de flores. É uma colina de onde se avista as luzes da cidade e os festejos de seus habitantes. Um bonito, calmo e acolhedor lugar.....

Camus e Katya já estiveram ali várias vezes.... Desde a primeira vez em que ela o levou para conhecer a região, e até nos dias em que ela entregava-lhe uma garrafa de café, quando ele ia treinar seu pupilo Izack. Isso sem contar a vez em que levaram os amigos de Camus para conhecer o local; ou que cada um deles esteve sozinho..... Seja procurando flores, como Katya costuma fazer, seja levando Izack para os treinos....

Quando finalmente chegaram ao seu destino, foram até a beirada mais próxima, onde encontraram um tronco caído de um pinheiro e nele se sentaram.

A vista dali de cima é muito bela e o lugar estava calmo o suficiente, pois o som da música e o vozerio das pessoas que estavam na festa, se achavam um pouco distantes, e realmente não havia mais ninguém ali nas imediações, o que poderia permitir que pudessem conversar tranqüilamente....

- A festa daqui de cima com essas luzes fica tão bonita... Eu gostei muito! E você...? - Katya se sentia entusiasmada diante da beleza do lugar e também de ter desfrutado da alegria daquela festa ao lado da pessoa que ama.

- É mesmo muito bonito... Mas o melhor de tudo é porque estou contigo ao teu lado nesta noite... - E Camus juntou forças em seu coração para poder dizer a ela o quanto a amava, e o quanto queria dividir sua vida com ela. Ele segurou na mão direita da moça e com sua mão livre, acarinhou o rosto rosado de sua amada. - Tenho uma coisa muito importante para te perguntar....

- Pois diga.... Eu quero ouvir.... - Os olhos de Katya brilhavam com uma doce e amorosa expressão.

- Há tempos que eu sinto por você um amor imenso em meu coração..... E pensei bem em como somos felizes aqui.... E em tantas boas coisas que gosto de compartilhar contigo.... E na felicidade que me trouxe e me proporciona!! - Ao seu lado eu me sinto um homem mais feliz!! E não quero te perder jamais....!! E acima de tudo quero te pedir..... - Ele engoliu em seco, deu uma pausa e pensou para medir as palavras cautelosamente, olhando-a demoradamente em seus olhos, fitando-a numa amável e singela expressão de ternura. - Quer casar comigo...?

- Sim, eu quero... Claro que sim!! - Ela sorriu dizendo com um alegre e vibrante entusiasmo. - Eu te amo!

Então Camus cuidadosamente, com doçura, pousou sua mãos nos cabelos muito platinados de sua amada e a beijou delicadamente na boca.... Ela descansou suas mãos nos ombros dele, enquanto que aquele beijo foi se tornando mais intenso, longo e caloroso.....

Repentinamente..... Um estrondoso som vindo lá de baixo, onde a cidade fica, interrompeu os ardentes beijos apaixonados daquele casal repleto de vida e imensa felicidade.....

-Ah... Olhe só, Camus!! Os fogos!! - Ela apontou o dedo indicador para o céu que estava iluminado com riscados de um colorido vibrante, em formas das mais belas e diversas.

- Sim... Estou vendo!! Mas é tão bonito que combina perfeitamente conosco!!! - Ela segurou a mão direita dela, enquanto observava os fogos. - Katya, tem mais uma coisa que desejo te dar.....

- Me dar...? - Ela ficou curiosa com as palavras dele.

- Eu não tive tempo ainda de te comprar um anel. E portanto, não quero te deixar sem ter um..... - Ele então teve uma idéia surgida de suas memórias passadas e recentes.....

E Camus se recordou das palavras ditas por seu melhor amigo Milo de que os poderes do cosmo podem ser utilizados de forma criativa em várias ocasiões; e de quando ele criticou a forma com que a aluna de Milo se utilizou de seus poderes; e também de um outro conselho seu, de que muito necessitava ser menos rígido e inflexível consigo mesmo.... ser mais espirituoso e aproveitar a vida com mais alegria e um sorriso de criança em seu coração.....

Disse Milo para ele em um certo dia, quando esteve muito tenso e preocupado com as coisas no Santuário: " Relaxe... só temos esta única vida e ela pode ser linda se quisermos que realmente seja assim!! " . E ao lembrar-se desse dia, sorriu, pensando.... " Milo... Milo.... só você mesmo, homem.... Pra me dizer isso.... Agora sim, eu reconheço que tem toda razão!! "

- Me dê a sua mão.... - Ela sorriu para ele tentando descobrir o que ele irá fazer. Camus tocou com seu indicador o dedo anular de Katya. - Deseja mesmo ver meus poderes.... Meu cosmo...? Pois então quero com ele te presentear com uma coisa muito linda. Observe!!

E uma luz tênue de cor azulada e violeta emananava com um equilíbrio equivalente e constante do dedo indicador de Camus, indo direto como um feixe de energia para o dedo anular da mão direita de Katya, circundando-o ao mesmo tempo que formava belíssimos desenhos de flores bem pequenas nele. Aquilo exigia uma imensa concentração de Camus, que com esmerado capricho deixava aquele reluzente anel de cor violeta azulado, por demais belo e encantador. E no final, gravou as letras iniciais de seus nomes: C e K, cruzadas e enlaçadas dentro de um desenho de um coração.

- O que achou? Gostou...? - Perguntou Camus com um sorriso de satisfação e o rosto corado de tamanha expectativa diante da reação que a moça irá lhe demonstrar. - Ele irá só durar alguns dias, depois derreterá aos pouquinhos, com o calor natural do seu corpo. Até lá vou te comprar um anel de verdade para substituí-lo.

- Mas... Mas... que anel mais lindo!! - Ela, com um sorriso de uma singela alegria, ficou exultante ao observar demoradamente o anel que está diante de sua mão... em seu dedo anular. - Eu jamais iria imaginar que pudesse receber um anel assim!! Muito obrigada, Camus!! - Katya o abraçou e o beijou na boca com bastante entusiasmo, e com muitos beijinhos.....

- É para você, porque eu te amo... e muito!! - Disse Camus entre beijos.

Então Katya encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro, e Camus a abraçou, acarinhando-lhe a cabeça, e foi passando os dedos por entre as mechas de cabelo de sua amada. Juntos ficaram observando assim, a beleza daquele espetáculo de luzes, formas e sons.....

E logo, eles se beijaram mais uma vez... um longo e demorado beijo apaixonado, embalado pelo som dos fogos que iluminavam o céu com suas incríveis formas e colorido....

Um amor que se se fortifica com a intensidade de um cosmo repleto de doces sentimentos nobres de ternura, afeto, bondade e felicidade....

Ali naquele momento vivido por Camus e Katya, a paz interior em meio a tormenta arrebatadora dos fogos..... Significava que o mundo gira, o mundo pode mudar..... Mas o amor, este sim, continua a navegar no mar aconchegante da serenidade e segurança que o mantém vivo nos belos corações enamorados.......

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.....................................


	10. Noivado Tecido por Amor

Parte 10: Noivado Tecido por Amor

Enquanto isso, na praça principal....

Milo estava ao lado de Shina, sentado numa mesinha próxima juntamente com Aldebaran. Perto dali, observavam atentamente as crianças se divertindo numa das barraquinhas de brincadeiras, enquanto que conversavam, tomavam vinho e comiam pães, queijos e algumas carnes defumadas.

A gritaria de Izack e Amanda a cada brinde que ganhavam nos jogos, chegava rapidamente aos ouvidos dos cavaleiros. As crianças disputavam entre si quem ganharia mais brinquedos na barraca de jogos.

- Hehe!! EU ganhei!! - Gritou exultante Izack.

- É... Mas agora eu tenho mais do que você!! - Amanda berrou e depois fez uma careta pra Izack.

Ali perto, Milo se divertia ao ver as crianças brincando, mas Shina logo observou que elas passavam dos limites, não dando oportunidades para as outras crianças.

Izack estava usando ar gelado para derrubar os pinos do boliche e Amanda se utilizava de suas agulhas para acertar o patinho de madeira, enquanto fingia usar a pistola. E assim, ganhavam muitos brinquedos nas barraquinhas.

- Milo, você precisa fazer alguma coisa! Elas estão abusando dos seus poderes, e isso não é justo!

- EI... peraí! Você tem razão! Estão usando poderes para ganhar!! Isso não vale!! - Disse Milo ao constatar atentamente que Shina está certa. Antes ele não tinha percebido, pois estava por demais entretido com as conversas com seus amigos, e não olhava direito o que elas estavam fazendo.

- De fato, eles estão trapaceando.... - Disse Aldebaran enquanto descansava a taça de vinho na mesa.

Subitamente, Milo resolveu tomar uma iniciativa, ainda mais porque aquelas atitudes não são dignas de um aspirante a cavaleiro. Ele se levantou da mesa e se dirigiu aonde os garotos estão.

- IZACK, AMANDA!! TRAPAÇA NÃO VALE!!! Se Camus chegar aqui, vocês estarão numa enrascada!!! - Disse Milo as crianças, num tom de voz que inspirava respeito. Tanto que elas o olharam estupefatas.

Shina foi até onde estava Milo e disse para as crianças:

- Joguem limpo, por favor!! Chega de usarem os seus poderes pra ganhar nos jogos! Camus não iria gostar de saber o que estão fazendo! Cavaleiros devem ter lisura em suas atitudes! E dar também chances para as outras crianças participarem.

- Nós vamos nos comportar agora, Shina!! Só nos deixe jogar mais um pouco.... - Disse Amanda com um olhar de súplica, no que foi seguido por Izack, que a olhou assim.

- Está bem... Mas SE voltarem a fazer de novo.... A brincadeira acaba!! Entenderam? - Shina ficou muito séria quando disse aquilo. E em seguida fez um gesto para que entendessem que ela os estava observando, enquanto voltava para sua mesa.

Milo olhou para os lados e depois que Shina saiu, cochichou no ouvido delas:

- Não façam uso de seus poderes aqui.... mas na casa de Camus vocês podem usar, ok? - As crianças acenaram com a cabeça positivamente com um sorriso em seus semblantes. E então Milo deu uma piscadela para os dois e depois foi na direção de Shina e Aldebaran.

Enquanto os garotos continuavam a jogar sem usar de seus poderes, Shina, Milo e Aldebaran voltaram a confabular e continuar com seus comensais.

- É realmente uma grande tentação para eles... Depois que descobrimos o quão maravilhosos são os nossos poderes, nos sentimos tentados a experimentar deles em tudo quanto é lugar... Mas não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam, não é? Temos as nossas responsabilidades e com o tempo todos nós adquirimos o bom senso que as mentes jovens não o possuem. - O Cavaleiro de Touro olhou para a fisionomia estampada de preocupação dos seus amigos e disse. - Ei, não os culpem!! Nós também já fomos assim quando éramos novatos!!

- Você está certo, Aldebaran... Eles estão experimentando algo que já saboreamos quando mais novos. Eu me lembro do meu entusiasmo quando aprendi a controlar o uso do meu cosmo e a utilizar de minhas agulhas em tudo quanto é lugar... Era uma euforia prazeirosa! - Disse Milo suspirando de saudade, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele olhou pra Shina com uma expressão de curiosidade. - E você, Shina....?

- Eu?!..... - Ela ficou um pouco surpresa com a pergunta dele. - Bem.... eu gostava de usar os meus poderes, mas fui instruída desde cedo a ter mais responsabilidade com eles.

- Vai, Shina... admita, você usava bastante!! Assim como eu!! - Disse Milo com um sorrisinho, enquanto pegava uma fatia de queijo com um garfinho.

- Não da forma como você está dizendo!! - Shina ficou corada diante da insistência de Milo. E com as mãos tentava justificar seus argumentos com um gesto de negação. - E Camus com certeza me apoiaria agora!!

- E por falar em Camus.... Onde será que ele está? - Perguntou Aldebaran preocupado.

- É mesmo... - Milo ficou pensativo. - Mas acho que deve estar com Katya agora... HUHU... E para ficarem bem juntinhos em uns momentos à sós.... Camus danado, seu filho da.... - Milo sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto mordiscava um pedaço de carne.

- PÁRA aí mesmo com o que ia dizer!! - Shina ficou aflita e ao mesmo tempo irritada com os comentários de Milo. - Deixe os dois em paz, por favor!! Não devemos nos intrometer nos assuntos pessoais deles!!!

- Eles perderam os fogos... que pena... - Disse Aldebaran.

- Acho que não... - Replicou Milo enquanto observava Shina tomar um gole de vinho.

- Eles estão bem, não se preocupem com os dois!! - Shina descansou a taça e pôs um pedaço de pão na boca de Milo, enquanto observava as crianças que jogavam nas demais barraquinhas de jogos.

- AI... Shina... Cof, cof, cof... - Ele quase se engasgou com o pão, e pegou um pouco de vinho para beber. Depois, teve a sua atenção desviada para o que Shina está observando.

- Eles estão fazendo direito agora.... - Disse Shina aliviada.

- É mesmo! - Concluiu Milo depois que se limpou com um guardanapo.

- Aprenderam direitinho a lição. - Aldebaran pousou com a mão sobre o rosto e o cotovelo na mesa.

Depois de algum tempo, as crianças terminaram todo o dinheiro que Camus havia lhes dado para jogar. E então, foram até a mesa onde estavam Shina, Milo e Aldebaran mostrar o que haviam conseguido.

- Vejam!! Desta vez pegamos os brindes sem usar nossos poderes!! - Disse Izack carregando uma sacola cheia de brinquedos.

- É mesmo!! Somos bons também em pegar assim!! - Com entusiasmo a menina mostrou para Shina o que conseguiu. - E os que ganhamos com os nossos poderes, resolvemos dar para as outras crianças!

- Fizeram muito bem!! E o melhor... Sem trapaças! Cavaleiros honrados agem deste modo. - Disse Shina para eles.

- Nossa, vocês são bons mesmo!! Conseguiram tudo isso sem usar do cosmo! - Milo ficou assaz impressionado com as habilidades dos dois.

- Agora vamos correndo mostrar isso para Camus!! Hehehe!!! - Disse Izack, no que era seguido também por Amanda que, terminou de recolher os brinquedos que estavam na mesa, e devolvê-los para a sacola.

- EIII!!! Voltem aqui!!! - Milo se levantou da cadeira e começou a chamar pelos garotos que corriam na direção da colina.

- Não se preocupem, nós sabemos onde ele está!! - Disse Amanda ao acenar com a mão para Milo e os outros.

- Mas este é o problema..... - Suspirou com desalento, Shina ao ver as crianças se distanciarem deles.

As crianças correram com bastante entusiasmo, enquanto seguiam pelo sinuoso caminho que os levava para o alto da colina, onde está o mirante, no qual se encontram o valoroso Cavaleiro de Aquário Camus, que está acompanhado de sua amada Katya.

Ao se aproximarem perto de uns arbustos ainda úmidos do sereno da noite, Amanda puxou Izack pelo colarinho da camisa, para ficarem escondidos entre as folhas e galhos, de modo que não pudessem serem vistos por Camus e Katya que ainda estavam se beijando, sentados num tronco de uma árvore.

- É aqui, é aqui, vamos!! - Disse Amanda ao perceber que Camus estava perto deles com Katya. - Se esconda!! Rápido!!

- EI, Amanda! Vai mais devagar!! Você me machucou! - A menina tampou a boca de Izack, que se ajeitava no chão, pois caiu de costas.

- Shiii, fique quieto!! - Ela pôs o dedo indicador na boca e fez uma expressão séria. - Olhe ali! - Disse sussurando a garota, enquanto que com as duas mãos pousadas no ombro dele, o posicionou de modo que ele pudesse ver melhor o que Camus e Katya estavam fazendo. - Veja! Eles estão se beijando!

- AI, QUE NOJO!! - Exclamou o menino com expressão de asco. - Na boca... não!!!

- Fale mais baixo!! - Amanda fez um sinal para fazê-lo diminuir o seu tom de voz. - Você quer que eles nos ouçam?! E eles são adultos.... E eles fazem isso, apesar de também achar estranho e nojento.

- Meu mestre beijando a Katya?! Isso é muito estranho pra mim!! É nojento, olha só como se beijam!!! - E ele de tão atônito que ficou, puxou o braço da sua amiga e apontou o dedo para o casal.

- Isso é normal, Izack... Adultos fazem, mas é muito esquisito....

- Mas ele é meu mestre?! Ele não pode fazer isso!! Estão muito abraçados, e na minha frente eles não se beijam assim!!!

- E porque não, Izack? Shina me contou que é normal os adultos se beijarem quando gostam de alguém.

Uma sombra sorrateira, deles se aproximou..... Mas quem será?

- Um dia vocês irão mudar de idéia, quando crescerem!! - Disse Milo com um brilhante sorriso. - E gostar de beijos....

Izack e Amanda ficaram surpresos ao escutarem a voz de Milo e perceberam que ele estava atrás deles, agachado na moita. Ele veio junto com Shina e Aldebaran.

- MILO!!! AIIII!!! - Exclamaram em uníssono as crianças.

Quando as crianças fizeram um alarido, Milo acabou tropeçando, caindo junto delas, arrastando Shina e Aldebaran no embalo.

- Falem mais baixo, por favor!! - Disse Shina preocupada.

- Chega mais pra lá, Izack!! Está me machucando!! - Amanda o empurrou para um canto, no que o menino se ajeitou para o lado de Milo.

- Estávamos procurando vocês dois! - Disse Milo.

- Nós fomos procurar Camus para mostrar o que ganhamos, mas ele está bem ali beijando a Katya... Não entendo como vocês adultos podem gostar disso!! - Izack com cara de muxoxo, mostrou para Milo, com o dedo onde Camus estava com Katya.

- Isso não é nada, garoto!! Quando você gostar de uma garota, apreciar beijos e estiver apaixonado, vai deixar de pensar assim... Hehee. - Milo deu alguns tapinhas na cabeça de Izack de modo amistoso, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. - Eu acho que vai encontrar uma namorada muito bonita e.... - Ele cochichou algo no ouvido dele, o que o deixou bastante corado.

- Milo!? Não fique dando idéias para o garoto!! - Shina deu um cutucão, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse para trás.

- Ei... tem uma coisa aqui se mexendo.... - Amanda sentiu que algo subia no seu braço, e quando percebeu que era um inseto, ela congelou de pavor. - Um... Be-sou-ro!!! ARGHHH!!! E tem mais aqui!!

- Ai, você pisou na minha mão!! - Reclamou Izack.

- Ei.... Olhem só quem está olhando para cá.... - Disse Aldebaran um pouco apreensivo por observar que Camus desviou a sua atenção para eles. E cutucou os seus amigos para que vejam que era tarde demais e que ele já estava percebendo a presença deles.

Camus, ao notar de onde que vinham aqueles gritos e o farfalhar das folhas daquele arbusto; que agora não teria mais privacidade alguma com sua amada.

Então ele se levanta e se dirige até onde está a exuberante folhagem, no que é seguido por Katya. Ele olha por baixo daquela moita e encontra todos os cinco ali, amontoados.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?! - Ele cruza os braços e os encara com severidade. - Será possível que eu não posso ter um momento só meu e de Katya? Vocês vem aqui e atrapalham tudo?!

Eles se levantam e um a um vão saindo daquela vegetação. Seus rostos se mantinham fixos em Camus, numa expectativa pela reação dele.

- Por um acaso.... Estavam nos espionando...? Eu não posso ter um momento de paz, que logo sou interrompido!! - Ele estava ficando corado de tão tenso diante daquela situação embaraçosa. - Isso não é justo!! - Ele virou as costas quando percebeu que Katya estava vindo em sua direção. Ela então o abraçou.

- Eu tomei um susto com vocês aqui!! Não esperava que chegassem aqui. E não entendo o que vieram fazer aqui; Camus e eu ficamos um pouco envergonhados por vocês ficarem nos observando. - A moça ficou assaz constrangida.

- É... Desculpe, Katya!! Mas nós queríamos mostrar ao Camus o que ganhamos nos jogos. - Izack olhou para ela meio sem graça, enquanto esperava de Amanda a confirmação de suas palavras.

- Isso mesmo!! - Sorriu a menina ao erguer a sacola com os prêmios e mostrar pra ela.

- Nós... viemos atrás deles, eu, Shina e Aldebaran, para impedi-los de vir pra cá. - Coçou a cabeça Milo, um pouco sem graça. - Mas vejo que não deu muito certo....

- Deixe pra lá, não é, Camus? Afinal de contas eles não fizeram por mal... - Katya tocou suavemente em seu rosto enquanto o encarava com um olhar amável. E depois voltou sua atenção aos demais. - Eu e Camus temos algo muito importante para lhes contar, não é meu querido?

- Sim... Bem... Eu e Katya vamos nos casar. E nós queríamos contar isso depois, mas vocês apareceram...

- Casar?! Os dois? - Izack ficou suspreso, pois não esperava ouvir tal revelação oriunda de seu mestre.

- Isso mesmo. Decidimos hoje! - Disse Camus resoluto.

- Parabéns!! - Amanda ficou estupefata, apesar de achar isso interessante.

- Camus, meu amigo... eu estou muito contente com a sua decisão!! E escolheu uma garota maravilhosa para ser a sua noiva!! - Milo cumprimentou o seu amigo, com um sorrisinho animado.

- Muitas felicidades para vocês dois! Eu sei que merecem!! - Disse Shina, cumprimentando-os.

- Parabéns, Camus.... - Aldebaran também os congratulou, com um ligeiro tapinha nas costas.

- Obrigado, meus amigos!! Estamos tão felizes, que eu os convido para comemoramos juntos o nosso noivado! - Camus estava tão alegre e bem humorado, que logo esqueceu que estava sendo espionado. E Katya que estava abraçada ao lado dele, também se sentia muito bem agora. - Venham conosco!! Eu pagarei umas bebidas para vocês!!

- Maravilha, Camus!! - Milo estava entusiasmado, pois adora beber e festejar na presença de seus amigos. Pois sempre torceu pela felicidade de seu melhor amigo, o Cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Ei, mestre!! Olhe o que eu e Amanda ganhamos!! - Izack abriu a sacola cheio de brindes e mostrou para Camus, todo orgulhoso.

- Estes aqui, nós ganhamos sem usar de nossos poderes!! - Amanda também mostrou alguns dos seus brindes, os que ganhou de fato sem trapaças. - Nós aprendemos que não devemos usar de nossos poderes para ganhar!!

- Muito bem!! Estou orgulhoso de vocês!! Vejo que sabem agora o valor de um cavaleiro!! - Ele afagou a cabeça das crianças. E depois Katya sorriu com satisfação para elas.

Então todos bastante contentes, desceram juntos a colina, e se dirigiram até a praça principal, onde a festa continuava animadamente.

O som foi aumentando de intensidade, a medida em que se aproximavam das barraquinhas, que estavam repletas de pessoas que se divertiam alegremente entre jogos, danças, comidas e bebidas.

Juntos, os amigos de Camus foram para uma mesa, com ele e os outros, onde puderam participar descontraídos da alegre comemoração de um futuro noivado promisor.... Um momento de uma imensa felicidade para Camus e Katya, no qual todos unidos puderam festejar com entusiasmo!

......E comemoraram durante um bom tempo, na companhia de seus inestimáveis amigos.....

Um dia após a festa, Camus acordou bastante animado e repleto de grandes expectativas. Pois decidiu que com a ajuda de seus amigos, compraria um anel e depois contaria para os pais de Katya sobre o noivado, e seu desejo de começar com ela uma família.

Esperançoso e com muitos planos para construir uma nova vida com a moça, ele decidiu compartilhar os seus sonhos com seus amigos tão estimados do Santuário. E estava se sentindo tão bem, que resolveu dar uma folga nos treinos para a alegria de Izack.

O menino aproveitou bem o seu tempo livre e resolveu passar uma boa parte do seu dia brincando com Amanda.

Katya e Shina foram às compras em muitas lojas da cidade, onde puderam escolher várias coisas bonitas para enfeitar a casa, além de doces, perfumes e vestidos.

Camus reuniu os seus amigos para ajudá-lo a escolher um lindo anel de noivado para dar para Katya.

Eles saíram cedo, até uma loja, onde se podia encomendar pelo correio, jóias e outras peças de fina arte. Lá, encontraram um catálogo com muitas opções e preços variados para serem escolhidos. Levaram consigo o grosso tomo, contendo o mostruário da distante matriz da loja de peças refinadas.

Foram caminhando até o bar, que se posicionava a uma razoável distância dali.

Sentaram-se numa mesa reservada e discreta do bar, onde Camus gostava de frequentar, para que ali escolhessem sossegadamente e sem atrair a atenção de curiosos, um anel mais apropriado para o futuro e almejado enlace.

Milo, tratou de chamar um atendente, para que lhes tragam bebidas. Um rapaz veio solicitamente ao encontro deles:

- Pois não, senhores... o que desejam?

- Queremos três cervejas e alguns salgadinhos.

- Sim, senhor! Mais alguma coisa? Nós temos sanduíches, grelhados....

- Não, obrigado... Por enquanto só vamos querer isso.

- Está bem! Aguardem alguns minutos, que já estarei de volta com os pedidos.

Assim que o rapaz se retirou, as atenções deles se voltaram para o catálogo e o conteúdo dele......

- Vamos!! Abra logo isso, Camus!! Vamos ver logo o que têm aí!!! - Milo estava curioso para saber o que Camus iria escolher.

- É... Camus, abra!! - Completou Aldebaran.

- Está bem! Veremos as opções que existem aqui. - Camus abriu cautelosamente a capa daquele tomo.

A expectativa crescia a medida que Camus folheava as páginas demoradamente... se detendo em observar meticulosamente a cada ilustração e textos em anexos, que estavam acompanhados dos preços e formas de pagamento. Separando, o que de fato era relevante para o seu objetivo.

- Anel de ouro, com platina... detalhes em rubis.... Não! Próximo...

- Este aqui, com esmeraldas..... - Disse Milo, apontando o indicador para a figura.

- Este aqui não serve! É muito caro!! - Camus virou a página.

- E este...? - Milo sorriu. - É bonito!

- Olha, este têm safiras! - Disse Aldebaran.

- Esperem um pouco, que estou vendo qual.... - Ele folheava outra página.

Neste momento, chega o rapaz trazendo as bebidas e os salgadinhos. O que por fim acabou interrompendo o que Camus ia completar. Ele imediatamente separou um pedaço de papel e marcou a página não vista e fechou o calátogo.

- Muito obrigado.... - Disse Milo para o atendente. Então, depois que eles foram servidos, eles esperaram que o rapaz fosse embora, para continuar. - Tem algum que te interessa?

- Tem sim! - Camus abriu o mostruário e ficou olhando atentamente para a ilustração do anel. - Acho que talvez escolho este aqui, de ametista. Ele combina com os olhos dela e não é tão caro como os outros e nem tão simples como alguns que eu vi.

- Que diz aí, Camus? - Milo debruçou-se para ver melhor a figura, enquanto mordiscava um biscoito.

- Anel de ouro, com única ametista e dois pequenos brilhantes.... Este eu posso pagar. - Ele encarou os seus amigos. - E tem aquele outro de pérola e brilhante, mas prefiro o de ametista. - Posso pagar aos pouquinhos e está na medida das minhas posses.

- Vai este mesmo, homem!! - Disse Milo com um sorriso confiante. - Ela com certeza irá gostar!

- É o de ametista. - Aldebaran justificou sua opinião. - Foi o que achei mais bonito. Não entendo muito dessas coisas, só achei que foi o melhor.

- Então é este que eu vou comprar! Muito obrigado, amigos! - Camus pegou uma caneta e preencheu num pedaço da página à parte, onde se encontra o formulário de pedido; os detalhes da compra.

- Ah, que isso, Camus... amigos são para essas coisas! - Com um sorriso, Milo levantou seu copo. - Vamos fazer um brinde à tudo isso! Brindaremos também as boas coisas e nossa amizade... - Se precisar da minha ajuda para inteirar nas despesas... Esteja à vontade!! Hehe....

- Não precisam se preocupar comigo!! Eu consigo dar conta disso! Com vocês aqui, me sinto muito feliz por poder compartilhar de algo de extrema importância em minha vida!! Meu noivado com a mulher que eu amo!! - Camus estava ficando bastante emocionado depois que terminou de preencher o formulário de entrega. Pois foi comovido pelo gesto inesperado de seu amigo.

- Nós estamos contigo pra tudo isso, Camus!! - Milo, com a outra mão, empurrou o copo de Camus na direção dele, como que insistindo para que brindassem logo. E por fim, Camus levantou o dele também.

- Isso mesmo! - Disse Aldebaran que levantou o seu copo. - Pode contar conosco!

- Muito obrigado.... - Camus olhou para seus amigos com uma imensa alegria.

- Viva nossa amizade!! - Brindaram juntos em uníssono, levantando os copos, tilintando-os e bebendo de todo conteúdo em seguida.

Camus sentia em seu coração uma felicidade incomensurável. Era algo tão diferente de tudo pelo qual já passou em sua vida. Uma sensação superior às das mais empolgantes e vitoriosas batalhas pelas quais já viveu em sua vida servindo ao Santuário!!! Melhor que o prazer de lutar!!

A sensação de amar é melhor que as de lutar e derrotar os seus oponentes nas pelejas da vida......

Apesar de passar pela experiência de estar ao lado de outras mulheres, esta é diferente de todas, pois o amor realmente encontrou uma força tão grande no âmago de seu ser.... que ali mesmo instalou uma fortaleza inexpugnável e sólida, que nada mais neste mundo e no outro possam desmoroná-la!

Depois que apreciaram da mais imensa alegria, numa comemoração especial, na qual puderam dividir a alegria e conversar sobre todas as coisas que foram muito importante durante esses dias; decidiram ir juntos até o correio, onde Camus entregou o formulário para a compra do anel.

Finalmente conseguiu resolver uma parte do problema!!!

Agora faltava pouco para tomar uma decisão assaz definitiva.... Era o que mais o deixava tenso!

Pedir à mão de Katya para a família dela.........

Tão logo deixaram o posto dos correios, foram até a casa de Camus, onde encontraram Shina e Katya conversando animadamente na cozinha, enquanto que Izack e Amanda brincavam lá fora.

Quando a noiva de Camus percebeu que ele havia a pouco retornado na companhia de seus amigos, veio com um animado sorriso recebê-lo.

- Camus.... que bom!! Você já voltou bem na hora do almoço!! - Ela o abraçou e o beijou ligeiramente nos seus lábios, e em seguida segurando-o pela mão, o conduziu até a mesa da sala. - Vocês dois também... venham! - Katya fez um gesto, chamando os amigos de Camus para se juntarem na mesa. - Eu e Shina providenciamos tudo.

- Quer que eu chame as crianças, Katya? - Perguntou Shina, enquanto que ela saía para fora.

- Ah... sim, claro!! - Disse a moça um pouco atarefada.

- Katya, preciso falar contigo... em particular! - Camus olhou para Katya, pedindo que ela fosse para um canto, longe dos olhares dos outros.

- Tudo bem... - Ela foi com ele até a porta da cozinha. - Pode dizer.

- Quero hoje ver os seus pais para pedi-la em casamento. Pretendo deixar tudo certo e preparado. Será que há algum problema....?

- Claro que não! Eu acho que é uma boa idéia. E eles devem estar em casa. - Ela deu um luminoso sorriso e o beijou na boca rapidamente.

Em seguida, eles se dirigiram até a mesa para o almoço. Camus estava um pouco ansioso, porque precisava contar para os seus amigos a sua decisão, e também do apoio deles.

Mais do que nunca se sentia que o momento estava próximo e não poderia cometer erros....

Katya serviu para eles um delicioso rosbife acompanhado de legumes ao molho de frutas silvestres.

Camus abriu um dos vinhos muito especiais, que havia guardado para alguma ocasião que fosse muito importante para ele.

- Este será um dia que eu jamais sonhei que pudesse me acontecer! Decidi que irei me casar com esta mulher tão maravilhosa! - Ele segurou a mão de Katya e sorriu. - A única pela qual eu resolvi tomar esse caminho. As estrelas me disseram que este é o meu destino!

- Camus... - Suspirou Katya.

- Eu espero contar com o apoio de vocês meus amigos!! E juntos façamos um brinde!! - Ele levantou a taça de vinho, esperando que seus amigos o sigam.

- Você está predestinado a ser feliz, amigo!! - Disse Milo contente com a alegria de Camus.

- Sim, um brinde para você e Katya!! - Disse Shina, ao enconstar sua taça entre a de Milo e Camus.

- Parabéns aos noivos!! - Disse animadamente, Aldebaran ao juntar também sua taça.

- VIVA!!! VIVA!!! - Gritaram em uníssono as crianças, com seus copos de suco de ameixa.

Após o almoço, no qual puderam brindar e comemorar bastante, Camus decidiu planejar uma visita para os pais de Katya à noite, quando finalmente poderia contar pra eles sobre suas intenções de contrair matrimônio com a filha deles.

Era uma situação difícil e delicada, pois ainda mantém fresca em sua memória os fatos que aconteceram entre a sua amada e a mãe dela, que Shina lhe contara naquele dia.

Tudo deveria ser bem explicado, de forma que se pudesse evitar todo e qualquer tipo de equívoco, pois temia e muito uma reação inesperada da mãe da moça, e que ela não simpatizasse com ele.

Então, ele conversou bastante com seus amigos, com o intuito de obter forças para conseguir superar essas dificuldades... e não pôr nada a perder!!

Katya levou as crianças para dar um passeio na colina, e depois para a padaria, onde puderam se divertir comendo deliciosos doces. E com isso, Camus ficou mais tranquilo na companhia de seus amigos do Santuário.

- Mas eu acho que vai dar tudo certo, Camus! - Disse Milo. - Ela vai perceber que é um homem bom.

- Isso mesmo!! Mostre pra ela as suas qualidades e diga o que há em seu coração, o seu EU verdadeiro! - Disse Shina também. - Ela precisa entender que você é diferente do que pensa que é.

- Com o pai dela sempre foi tranquilo, ele me trata muito bem. Mas a mãe, tem um pouco de ciúmes da filha. E ela depois daquele dia me vê diferente... mas acho que isso tem a ver com o que ela acha das minhas amizades. E por isso, sinto que ela interpretou mal certas coisas vistas na casa.

- Mas não perca as esperanças!! - Disse Aldebaran com um sorriso amigável.

- Eu acho que isso tudo tem a ver com o fato da filha dela estar passando a maior parte do tempo em sua casa, que está com homens estranhos, que ela não conhece... só isso. - Supôs Shina.

- Mas eu cortei todo vínculo de trabalho com ela, para não ficar com uma situação constrangedora! E assim, poder assumir um relacionamento mais sério e a mãe dela não pensar que eu esteja desejando me aproveitar de Katya!

- Já é alguma coisa.... você não pagando mais nada assim caracteriza um laço emocional. Mas eu percebi que as amigas de Katya pensam diferente da mãe dela, talvez por serem mais jovens e terem mais contato com o mundo lá fora e os costumes de longe. - Shina se lembrou de todas as conversas que tivera com as amigas de Katya no dia do festival e na véspera, e também do pouco que pôde conversar com a mãe dela.

- É mesmo!! As amigas delas ficaram muito interessadas em mim e no Aldebaran!! Ficaram mais caidinhas por mim!! - Milo se sentiu muito orgulhoso por comentar isso.

- MILO?! - Shina deu um cutucão em Milo. - Tome mais cuidado com essas meninas!! Algumas têm namorados que podem não gostar dos seus galanteios! Eu VI como você se comportou ontem!!

- Até parece... Haha... Eu vejo que está com ciúmes de mim!!

- AI!! Não é nada disso.... - Shina ficou assaz corada com os comentários de Milo. Ficando ligeiramente irritada com isso. - Quem queria ficar com ciúmes de um mulherengo como você?!

- Haha.... - Milo ficou bastante feliz com a expressão aflita de Shina querendo justificar sua atitude.

Camus ficou um pouco pensativo, o que desviou a atenção dos seus amigos, que interromperam os seus comentários e brincadeiras.

- O que foi...? - Perguntou Shina.

- Foi algo que dissemos? - Milo ficou preocupado.

- Não... Nada disso.... - Camus suspirou um pouco e depois continuou. - A maioria das pessoas deste lugar são tão diferentes daquelas das quais eu estou acostumando a conviver no Santuário... às vezes me sinto diferente, como se não fizesse parte do mundo deles....

- Mas como as pessoas daqui, a maior parte não está acostumada com gente de fora e costumes de fora, e isso pode levar um tempo!! - Afirmou Aldebaran.

- É assim mesmo... Confiança é algo que demora anos para se conseguir!! - Milo deu um tapinha nas costas de Camus, para animá-lo.

- Você é um homem da bom caráter, honesto e íntegro. Com o tempo eles vão perceber que poderão ver um ser humano maravilhoso no dia a dia com elas....!! - Shina sorriu e depois olhou para Milo e Aldebaran, esperando que eles endossassem as suas palavras. Logo, eles balançaram positivamente com as cabeças. O que deixou Camus se sentir melhor.

- Muito obrigado, meus amigos!! Com vocês do meu lado estou mais confiante para mais essa "batalha".

Camus, ficou mais entusiasmado e ganhou novas esperanças com o incentivo de seus amigos. Pois desde que passou a viver na longínqua Sibéria durante todos esses meses e longe do seu adorado Santuário, pôde agora desfrutar de mais alegrias; seja com sua amada Katya, com o prazer do seu treinamento em Izack... ou com a presença calorosa de alguns dos seus amigos mais queridos da ensolarada e distante Grécia....

As saudades foram crescendo durante todo esse tempo. Saudades de sua casa zodiacal; das lutas; das missões que participava como Cavaleiro de Athena; dos árduos treinamentos em outros aspirantes a cavaleiro; dos momentos de folga em que juntos iam beber, conversar e se divertir nos bares de Rodório... saudades até das mudanças súbitas de humor do Grande-Mestre e das loucas fofocas que rolavam sobre ele!!

Porém... durante esse período, o fato que mais felicidade lhe trouxe, foi a descoberta do amor que sente por Katya. A moça simplesmente roubou o seu coração, trazendo-lhe novos ânimos, como se fosse um bálsamo para as feridas de um guerreiro que está à beira da morte.

As feridas provocadas pela longa ausência numa terra fria e distante, com pessoas assaz reservadas e personalidades tão opostas do que estava já acostumado a conviver no Santuário, estão bem depressa se cicatrizando numa impressionante rapidez, tal é o amor que adentrou em seu coração....

Um amor que revigora todas as tristezas e melancolias.... um amor que vale à pena ser vivido!! Katya!!!

Quando a noite se aproximou com seu negro manto coberto de cintilantes estrelas..........

As crianças ficaram em casa brincando, e em seguida foram dormir.

Camus acompanhado de sua doce Katya e de seus mais valorosos amigos, foi ao encontro da família da moça, com um desejo em mente:

- Quero me casar com sua filha!! Sou um homem trabalhador, de bom caráter.... - Ele estava segurando firmemente a mão de Katya, enquanto olhava para seus amigos, que acenavam positivamente com a cabeça. E depois encarou os pais da moça. - Não sou rico, mas o que eu possuo é mais do que o suficiente para dar à sua filha uma vida digna! E me esforçarei para fazer de tudo para que Katya tenha uma vida feliz comigo!!!

Camus por dentro se sentia invadido, como se um terrível monstro tivesse sugado todo o seu cosmo. Porém, o sorriso de Katya funcionava como um escudo que impedia que esse mostro o derrotasse. E logo foi ganhando mais confiança e determinação. Ainda mais com a presença de seus amigos, oferecendo um incentivo na decisão mais importante de sua vida!!

As palavras eloquentes que Camus foi respondendo foram o bastante para deixar até mesmo a mãe da moça impressionada e convencida da sinceridade delas!!

- Minha filha... é realmente isso que você deseja? - Perguntou o pai.

- Sim! Porque eu o amo!!

- Vejo que eu estava realmente errada a seu respeito!! Você é mesmo o homem certo para desposar a minha filha!! - Disse a mãe assaz admirada com tanta honestidade. - E seus amigos realmente não são o que eu esperava que fossem... me perdoem!!

Camus se sentiu surpreso com os comentários da mãe de Katya. Pois não esperava por uma resposta tão receptiva advinda dela. Ainda mais, porque ela admitiu que estava equivocada a respeito de sua pessoa. Agora... não há mais nada a temer!!!

- Eu entendo... e sei que deseja o melhor para Katya e não gostaria de que um homem mal intencionado se aproveitasse de sua filha, é natural querer proteger os filhos; porém quero que tenha a certeza de que eu serei um bom marido para a sua filha! - O que Camus disse deixou mais aliviada a mulher, que deu um sorriso de tranquilidade e confiança.

- Então está tudo resolvido!! Você, Camus, irá se casar com minha filha! - Disse resoluto Mikail. - Já escolheu uma data certa para a cerimônia?

- Sim, senhor! Nós pretendemos nos casar o quanto antes, logo que o inverno terminar.

- Muito bem! Então está decidido!! Vocês terão o meu consentimento!! - Disse o pai de Katya, enquanto retirava do armário uma garrafa. - Eu tenho aqui comigo uma boa garrafa de vinho e quero comemorar com vocês todos!! Os amigos de Camus também são nossos convidados!!

Todos se confraternizaram alegremente. E bem ali, a felicidade chegou para o valoroso Cavaleiro de Ouro, Camus de Aquário!! Um felicidade inesperada e bemvinda!!!

Logo, uma nova realidade está se concretizando....

Um sonho tangível de um amor que foi sendo cultivado neste terra tão dura e gélida....

Que nasceu no coração de um Cavaleiro de Gelo e foi se desenvolvendo ao longo do tempo....

E foi graças a doçura de uma moça de muitos encantos e ternura, que o gelo foi cedendo lugar para as chamas ardentes de um sentimento muito mais poderoso do que o maior cosmo que já foi visto!!!

E o nome deste poder é.......

Amor!!!

A força que rege a vida, que está acima de todo e quaisquer cosmos.....

Este é o mais incrível e verdadeiro poder do Cavaleiro de Aquário!!

Que ele desenvolveu por criar laços com uma valiosa mulher..... Katya!!

O poder que transformou Camus no homem mais poderoso, de um coração mais forte e belo!!!

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.............................


End file.
